Dos historias distintas
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Que hubiera ocurrido si en el primer caso por resolver Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth pasaban la noche juntos? Tendrian motivos para inventar un amor o solo seria una noche de pasion? SPOLIERS de 6ta temporada.
1. Chapter 1

**I. ASI FUE QUE LA HISTORIA COMENZO**

Estaban en un bar. Era un reto de tequilas. Ella era una antropologa con impresionante reputacion de ser la mejor en su campo. El era un agente especial del FBI con un excelente record de casos resueltos y una sonrisa muy sexy. Ella estaba considerando seriamente una noche con el. El estaba considerando seriamente en despedirla. La miro con ojos de corderito degollado y con 10 tequilas en el cuerpo para animarse.

\- Estas despedida.

\- Que? Porque?

\- Porque golpeaste a un juez federal.

\- Eso quiere decir q ya no somos compañeros, no es cierto?

\- Efectivamente...

\- Entonces podemos acostarnos...

\- Hay un taxi esperandonos en la puerta...

Ella salio inmediatamente y el la siguio. Sintio la necesidad de contarselo. Ella debia saberlo? Porque? Acaso no era solo cosa de una noche?

Acababan de pasar la puerta y el la atajo cogiendola de los brazos. Ella lo miro de frente sonriendo. Dios esos ojos!. Estaba a punto de olvidar lo q debia hacer.

\- Tengo algo que decirte...

\- Se q eres descendiente de John Wlkes Booth si a eso te referias...

\- NO! Es que, digo... como lo sabes?

\- Por tu disposicion osea y la constitucion de tu cuerpo...

\- Bueno, no se lo digas a nadie, eh? Pero no era eso lo q queria decirte. Tengo... tengo problemas con el juego pero... lo estoy superando y... se q lograre vencerlo.

\- Y porque debias decirmelo?

\- Porque siento q esto va a ser importante. Que no es una borrachera simplemente o una noche de placer. Es el comienzo de...

Ella lo beso apasionadamente.

\- Vamos en tu camioneta...

Llegaron a la casa de Temperance sin dejar de soltarse ni separarse un instante. Ya se habia encendido la mecha de la pasion y el reguero de ropa, similar al de polvora, terminaba en la habitacion, en la cama inmensa y en ellos dos sobre esta.

 _Las luces se apagaron y dos historias se juntaron en la cama para mezclarse entre ellas_

 _Aqui no hay protagonistas. No hay mas q dos novelistas retratando en sus espaldas, tiernas y dulces caricias._

 _Asi fue. Que la historia comenzo._

 _Asi fue._

El sol se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana dando de lleno en su rostro. Ella se revolvio tratando de ocultarse. Estaba sola.

Se incorporo rapidamente y con sorpresa. Donde estaba el? Claro. Ya se habia ido. Habia saciado el instinto y...

Escucho un ruido en su baño. Se levanto, puso una bata sobre sus hombros y fue a inspeccionar.

\- Hola. Disculpame. No queria despertarte.

Estaba con el pantalon puesto y se empezaba a colocar la camisa. Tenia el rostro contraido de ira y sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos e intensos en el espejo

\- Estas bien?

El le trato de sonreir pero solo paso saliva.

\- No... no te preocupes... no importa... es q no podre ver a mi hijo este fin de semana. Disculpame. No tengo porque involucrarte.

\- Tienes un hijo? Estas casado?

La ultima pregunta la hizo casi sin darse cuenta. Para ser una sola noche estaba intimando demasiado con el.

\- No. No estoy casado. Ella no quiso casarse conmigo y ahora no deja q vea a mi hijo porque mi trabajo es muy riesgoso y no quiere que el niño se apegue a mi para q no sufra si me ocurre algo... es una egoista!

Apreto los puños con fuerza y dio un puñetazo en la pared. Se puso de espaldas a ella para q no viera q las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir a raudales.

Tuvo un impulso subito de abrazarlo y lo hizo. El se aferro a ella mojando con sus lagrimas la bata. Ella le pasaba la mano suavemente por el cabello. Su madre hacia eso cuando ella era niña y se golpeaba o asustaba por algo. De pronto su cerebro recobro el control de sus funciones y bruscamente se aparto de el asustada de su propia vulnerabilidad. Ella habia prometido no abrir su corazon a nadie y menos a...

\- Lo siento. Se q en este momento no soy la imagen del sexy agente del FBI pero me siento... mal

Iba a decir SOLO pero no sabia como tomaria ella esa insinuacion. Habian estado juntos toda la noche y no creia justo decirle q se sentia en la soledad mas absoluta, pero asi era.

\- No hay de q avergonzarse. Es normal q siendo macho alfa defiendas tu derecho a cuidar tu progenie.

Booth la miro como si hablara en chino.

\- Ah? Que dijiste? Macho alfa?

\- Eres el macho dominante. El lider de la manada. Por eso eres eficiente en el FBI. Tus cualidades encajan a la perfeccion en el tipo de trabajo q desempeñas. Y si es peligroso pero te retribuye saisfacciones en lo laboral y - recordando como llegaron hasta su departamento- en lo personal.

El sonrio ampliamente con una sonrisa de niño grande y ella le correspondio. Le empezaba a resultar comodo y familiar estar semi desnuda frente a el. El se le acerco rodeando su cintura con ambas manos y ella penso q queria volver a la cama pero el le dio un beso tierno en los labios y le aparto el castaño bucle que cubria uno de esos ojos azules q ya lo tenian fascinado.

\- Gracias. Es lo mejor q me han dicho en un buen tiempo.

Ella no se dio cuenta en que momento sus manos se entrelazaron y el la llevo hasta la cocina.

\- Quieres q te prepare el desayuno?

Wow! Espera un momento Temperance! Esto es una noche de pasion y locura. UNA NOCHE! Recuerdas?

El es igual a todos los q primero te dicen q te aman y luego se van. No se lo permitas!

Ella retiro su mano de manera brusca otra vez y el se sorprendio.

\- No. Creo que ya debemos irnos.

\- Pero no hemos comido nada Bones...

\- No me digas Bones, soy la Dra. Temperance Brennan!

\- Ok. Ok. Nos bañamos. Nos vestimos y vamos al Royal Dinner a desayunar. Que te parece?

\- Nos bañamos?

\- Oh bueno si quieres me baño contigo...

\- Si...Digo no!

\- En que quedamos?

Su sonrisa era hipnotizante para Temperance y ella sin saberlo tenia al Agente Seeley Joseph Booth a merced de sus bellisimos ojos turquesa. El la atrajo hacia si y empezo a besarle el rostro con besos rapidos y fugaces mientras le hacia cosquillas. Ella no aguantaba la risa y se aferraba a el para no caer. Cuando llegaron a la ducha ya se estaban besando en serio y la ropa habia salido sobrando a la entrada del baño. Entre ellos no cabia ni el aire de la Rosa de Guadalupe.

Sin querer Seeley activo la ducha hidromasajes... en funcion agua fria.

El golpe de agua fria en la espalda lo hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos por lo q Temperance empezo a reirse a carcajadas.

\- De q te ries preciosa? Ahora te toca a ti!

Se volvio de espaldas quedando el contra la pared y Temperance bajo el agua fria. Al contrario de lo q pensaba el Agente a ella le encantaba esa temperatura y tiro la cabeza para atras para q el agua cayera sobre todo su cuerpo y su cabello... excitando sin querrer a Booth q la abrazo con fuerza volviendo a la posicion original de ella contra la pared mientras el la besaba apasionadamente, recorria su cuerpo mojado con sus manos anhelantes y lograba excitarla al punto de volverlo a hacer en la ducha.

Al llegar al climax el la abrazo con fuerza pegando su frente con la de ella viendo como ella llegaba tambien al limite. Estuvieron un rato en esa posicion mientras recuperaban el aliento y su respiracion entrecortaba se iba normalizando bajo el chorro de agua fria. Ella tenia una pierna enlazada en su cintura y el empezo a acariciarla suavemente con mucha cautela mientras le daba un beso suave en los labios.

\- Te q...- se quedo con la palabra en la punta de la lengua. Solo la conocia hacia unas semanas y ya le iba a decir q la queria? Pero le habia salido tan espontaneo y natural q...

Ella se aferro al el sin prisas. En un abrazo dulce y silencioso. Se sentia muy bien con el aun sin tener sexo. Su compañia le gustaba. Le hacia reir. Era amable y no tenia miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos. Empezo a sopesar los pro y contra de una relacion a largo plazo.

El sonrio abrazandola y dejando que ella se relaje y se adecue a su cuerpo. Era bellisima y tierna cuando queria. No penso en ninguna excusa para dejar de inventar un buen amor...

Un telefono sono en la habitacion de Temperance rompiendo el momento intimo de los dos.

\- No vayas...- dijo el - es domingo no puede ser del laboratorio.

\- Mi telefono esta en modo vibrador, ese es el tuyo.

\- Bah! Da igual. No puede ser el FBI. Quien sea tendra q esperar. Estoy con mi chica.

Ni en un millon de años pudo imaginar la reaccion de Temperance cuando dijo esa frase.

Ella se escabullo de sus brazos cambiando la posicion hasta quedar cara a cara. Su espalda tocaba la pared de la ducha y los ojos de ella habian adquirido un extraño color esmeralda q parecian llamear frente a el. Literalmente estaba entre la espada y la pared. Temperance corto el suministro de agua con una mano sin dejar de mirarlo con toda la potencia de sus ojos verdes de fuego.

-COMO QUE TU CHICA!

\- Cal... calmate Bones... Temperance... Dra. Brennan... todas calmense de una vez!

La cara de desconcierto de Seeley y la tonteria de sugerir q tenia personalidades multiples la hizo reir. En vez de echarlo a la calle como lo haria normalmente, lo abrazo y le dijo en el oido.

\- No tengo personalidades multiples ni ningun desorden psiquiatrico. Asi q quedate tranquilo. Solo no me trates como tu posesion.

\- Vaya que tranquilidad. Pense q mi... q tu eras la hermana de Jayson.

\- Mi hermano se llama Russ Brennan no Jayson. Tu tienes hermanos?

Su rostro cambio con la pregunta y ella deseo no haberla hecho. Bajo los ojos. El levanto su barbilla con sus dedos delicadamente.

\- Hey preciosa no te pongas asi. Es q no nos llevamos muy bien y no he pensado en el en mucho tiempo. Que tal si ahora si nos bañamos eh?- Le dijo dandole un beso jugueton a lo q ella respondio con una sonrisa q a el le parecio la mas bella del mundo entero.

Terminaron de bañarse y ella ya tenia mucha hambre. Vio q el trataba de arreglar su ropa arrugada y maltrajeada asi q trato de ayudarlo. Le tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la habitacion siguiente. El pensaba q deseaba tener intimidad nuevamente y se dejaba llevar con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando q era un agente con mucha suerte pero cuando ella abrio la puerta a el se le cayo la mandibula hasta el piso.

\- Toma lo que desees y vistete. Me muero de hambre y quiero ir inmediatamente al Royal Dinner.

\- Pe... pero... como? Porque tienes todo esto aqui?

\- Sabes q soy escritora de best sellers, no?- el asintio todavia en shock- todo esto son las regalias, bonos, gifts, regalos de fans, de mis editores, de las editoriales internacionales, de colegas de otros paises, en fin... un dia comenzaron a llegar y tuve q destinar toda una habitacion para ellos. Se q tengo q deshacerme de lo q no es necesario pero pense q un dia serviria y mira... te servira a ti.

\- No.

\- Como?

\- No gracias. No puedo aceptarlo.

\- Ah claro, el orgullo de macho alfa. Quedemos asi: lo que tomes me lo pagaras despues cuando creas conveniente. Lo necesitas- dijo al verlo en ropa interior y con los brazos cruzados como niño malcriado- o piensas ir asi al Royal Dinner?

\- Con una condicion.

\- Cual?

\- Tu tambien escogeras ropa de aqui y saldremos a desayunar, a pasear o a donde tu desees y regresaremos por la noche a preparar la cena y pasar otra noche de amor hasta mañana que nos iremos juntos al trabajo.

Ella se quedo pensando. No tenia q aceptar su chantaje. Ella solo queria ayudarlo con la ropa. Ademas esa era su casa. Porque tendria q regresar con el en la...

Sintio sus labios en los suyos otra vez. Suaves y delicados asi eran sus besos esta vez. La atrajo despacio. Ella coloco sus manos en el pecho de el y sintio los fuertes latidos de su corazon casi en la palma de su mano.

Estoy loco- penso- me estoy enamorando en menos de un dia de Temperance Brennan.

Estas perdida- penso- esto no lo sentiste con nadie antes de Seeley Booth.

Su mecanismo de defensa entro en accion y al mismo tiempo q ella se separaba abruptamente de el, volvio a timbrar su telefono en la otra habitacion. Ella se fue inmediatamente y cogio el telefono q estaba en la cama. En la pantalla decia un nombre de mujer: REBECCA.

\- Toma - le dijo secamente- te llama TU CHICA - enfatizando las dos ultimas palabras.

\- Ella es la madre de mi hijo. Bones no te pongas asi. Yo solo hablo con ella por el bebe.

\- Atiendela hay 15 llamadas perdidas. Te espero afuera. Dame las llaves de la camioneta.

\- Como se q no te iras con mi camioneta a desayunar y me dejaras aqui solo?

Estaba aprendiendo a delucidar sus patrones de conducta. Cuando algo no le gustaba lo enfrentaba y si se asustaba... huia. Y si estaba en lo cierto la llamada de Rebecca la asusto porque...

\- Atiende Seeley!

\- No me grites Temperance!- oprimio el boton de las llaves de la SUV e inmediatamente se destrabaron las puertas- esperame que voy de inmediato.

\- No.

\- No?

\- No macho alfa. Si dices la verdad y no hay nada entre ustedes puedo quedarme sin problemas. O no soy tu chica?

Seeley sonrio complacido. Estaba empezando a domarla. Sabia q no seria facil y quiza hasta el mismo terminaria como leon domesticado.

\- Ok Temperance. Quedate y escucha. Voy a poner el altavoz.

\- Seeley Booth.

\- Buenos dias Sr. Booth. Llamamos del Memorial Hospital. La Sra. Rebecca Slater tuvo un accidente con el auto y esta en estado critico. El bebe estaba con ella en el auto...

\- COMO ESTA MI HIJO? QUE TIENE?

\- Nada Sr. Booth. Ni un rasguño. El asiento para bebe lo protegio bien pero es su madre quien esta muy mal. Es necesario q venga al hospital a firmar los papeles de ingreso y recoger al niño.

\- Esta bien. Voy inmediatamente.

Booth corto la comunicacion y se quedo parado al borde de la cama de Temperance con el movil en la mano y sin saber q hacer hasta q sintio una cachetada fuertisima q lo tumbo de cara a la cama y unas manos que lo sacudian.

\- Seeley reacciona! Tenemos q ir al hospital!

TENEMOS?- Penso el- Ella va a ir conmigo al hospital a ver a Rebecca y a Parker?


	2. Chapter 2

**II. COLISION DE DOS MUNDOS**

Seeley conducia sin mirar las señales de trafico y con la sirena a maximo volumen. Paso una pequeña cuesta y la camioneta negra volo unos metros para volver a caer en la autopista sin perder velocidad. Recordo q tenia copiloto y miro hacia Temperance creyendo q la encontraria aferrandose a lo q sea por su desenfrenada manera de conducir.

Ella estaba muy comoda con el cuerpo hundido en el asiento, los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Ni una sombra de miedo. Nada de intranquilidad a pesar de q el conducia como alma q lleva el diablo.

\- Manejas como todo un soldado Seeley...

\- Soy sargento mayor del ejercito preciosa, estuve en Irak...

Seguian coqueteando? Su ex estaba al filo de la muerte y su hijo solo y el seguia manejando como enajenado mientras...

\- SEELEY TE PASASTE EL HOSPITAL!

\- MALDITA SEA! ME DESCONCENTRAS TEMPERANCE!

Retrocedio sin mirar y esta vez Temperance si se sobresalto por la violencia del movimiento.

Estaciono la camioneta de un tiron y se bajo inmediatamente tirandole las llaves a Temperance.

\- Metelo al estacionamiento y me encuentras en UCI.

\- Ok.

Entro corriendo al area de emergencia pero no pudo dejar de pensar q hacian buen equipo. Ella le seguia la pauta de pensamiento y lo centraba cuando divagaba.

Mientras Temperance parqueaba la SUV se dio cuenta q el le habia dado una orden. No se lo habia pedido como favor. Le habia ordenado ingresar la camioneta y ella obedecio inmediatamente. A ella NADIE le daba ordenes.

Seeley Booth ingreso a emergencias, pidio informacion y lo llevaron inmediatamente a UCI. Ingreso al area en el momento que cubrian el rostro de Rebecca con la sabana.

Temperance ingreso al area de emergencias y pidio informacion acerca de los pacientes con apellido Booth. Como Rebecca no estaba mas en el sistema la llevaron al area de pediatria donde estaba el hijo pequeño de Seeley, Parker.

\- Aqui esta el niño, señora. Esta ileso. Le dimos una toma de leche maternizada y se quedo dormido.

Temperance miro al bebe e inconsientemente sonrio. Tendria unos cinco meses de edad, pequeños rizos rubios le caian en desorden sobre la frente. Hizo el ademan de cargarlo pero se detuvo.

" Temperance ahora si te desquiciaste. Un bebe. Eso no ingresa en tus parametros. Un hombre con problemas de dominio y posesividad y encima con un hijo pequeño. Que te falta? El delantal y el biberon?""- Lo estoy ayudando, no tiene a nadie- Eso tu no lo sabes Temperance...

Freno el impulso de coger al pequeño y cruzo los brazos colocando su mejor cara de antropologa.

\- Si no tiene nada ya no deberia estar en el area de pediatria.

\- Tiene usted toda la razon señora...

\- Brennan. Temperance Brennan.

\- Bueno Sra. Brennan ya puede llevarse al niño.

Seeley estaba destrozado. No habia podido levantarse del asiento en la habitacion de Rebecca despues de ver su cadaver. Mientras esperaban para realizar los tramites mortuorios, el lloraba en silencio con la cabeza baja y las manos en la frente. Que voy a hacer ahora? Hacia mucho q habia dejado de amar a Rebecca pero siempre la cuidaba y protegia porque habia sido la mujer con la q pensaba pasar su vida. El la conocia desde adolescentes. Fue su primer amor y hubiera preferido q fuera el unico tambien sino fuera porque al saberse embarazada cambio totalmente y decidio sacarlo de su vida y la de Parker... PARKER!

\- Tengo q ver a mi hijo!

Salio de la habitacion y fue inmediatamente a informes de pediatria.

\- Buenos dias. Vengo a recoger a mi hijo Parker Booth.

La enfermera verifico en la computadora y se volvio en el asiento para mirarlo bien.

\- El niño Parker Mathew Booth ha sido dado de alta.

\- Lo se, por eso vengo a recogerlo.

\- El niño ya ha salido del hospital Sr. Booth- volvio a mirar la computadora- le dieron el alta hace 2 horas.

\- Que! Como que ya salio! Con quien?

Booth estaba a punto de registrar todo Washington DC para encontrar a su hijo cuando la enfermera, sumamente calmada y mirandolo a los ojos le dijo

\- Su novia la Brennan solicito el alta y se lo llevo con ella.

\- BONES!

Temperance se paseaba por las calles del centro con Parker metido en el canguro y llevandolo adelante para q pudiera ver mejor. Se sentia extrañamente bien cargando al bebe y buscando algo que le gustara comer a Seeley. Se sentia parte de algo. No lo podia definir con precision pero sabia q era algo que ya habia tenido y q deseaba volver a tener. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba preocupada genuinamente en alguien mas q ella. No veia la necesidad de huir ni sobrevivir. Solo de seguir adelante. Parker hizo un gorgeo de bebe y ella le paso la mano por los rizos. El olor del bebe le removio los instintos maternos. Le acomodo en el canguro y cogio una de sus manitas.

\- Debo encontrar algo para comer. Tu padre y yo tenemos mucha hambre luego de...

\- OH POR DIOS! NO LO PUEDO CREER! ES TU HIJO?

Angela estaba frente a Temperance con cara de anonadada y mirando al bebe.

\- Hola Angela. No es mi hijo es de Seeley.

\- Seeley? Ah... el agente Booth...Y QUE HACES CON EL HIJO DE BOOTH PASEANDOTE POR DC?

\- Sali a buscar comida para el y para mi. Estabamos en el hospital porque la mama de Parker tuvo un accidente muy serio.

\- Aja. Ahora te sabes toda la vida y milagros de Seeley Booth.

\- Seeley no hace milagros Angela. Y ademas yo no creo en los milagros.

\- Ah no?- dijo Angela divertida mientras veia como Temperance tenia una de las manitas del bebe en su mano derecha- pues yo estoy viendo uno MUY GRANDE gracias a San Seeley.

El movil de Temperance vibro con fuerza, en la pantalla vio el nombre del padre del niño. Sonrio pensando en preguntarle que deseaba para comer.

\- Hola Seeley. Dime q te gustaria...

La voz de Booth fue tan fuerte q hasta Angela escucho todo sin necesidad de altavoz.

\- DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS? Y PORQUE TE LLEVASTE A MI HIJO? TENGO A TODO EL FBI BUSCANDOTE! NO TE MUEVAS DE DONDE ESTAS PORQUE VOY POR TI!

\- ME ESTAS AMENAZANDO?

\- DONDE ESTA MI HIJO?

\- ESTA AQUI EN EL CENTRO CONMIGO. LE DIERON DE ALTA Y TU NO APARECIAS. ME LO LLEVE A BUSCAR COMIDA PARA NOSOTROS. NO SABIA CUANTO TIEMPO IBAS A DEMORAR ASI QUE QUISE COMER Y EN VEZ DE DEJAR AL NIÑO SOLO ME LO TRAJE. TE LLAME MUCHAS VECES Y NO CONTESTASTE!

\- Estas en el centro? Con Parker?- dijo Seeley mas calmado y entendiendo la estupidez q se le habia pasado por la cabeza. Todavia no habia llamado al FBI porque confiaba en razonar con Temperance para q deje al bebe pero le gano la ira y el miedo juntos cuando penso que podia perder a su hijo tambien.

\- Iba a preguntarte q deseas comer para comprar y llevarte- las lagrimas querian aparecer pero ella se sobrepuso- pero veo que piensas q secuestre a Parker.

\- Temperance lo siento. Estoy muy confundido. Tengo que preparar el funeral de Rebecca.

\- Rebecca murio?

\- Si...

\- Sus heridas eran muy graves. Era probable que no...

Angela le arrebato el movil a Temperance y hablo con Seeley.

\- Seeley Booth soy Angela Montenegro la retratista del Jeffersonian. Lamento mucho tu perdida y por todo lo q estas pasando. Voy a acompañar a Temperance para q compre comida y te la llevo junto con el bebe al Memorial Hospital asi q desactiva la operacion q estas montando para capturar a Brennan. A ella ya la tienes mas q prisionera por si no te has dado cuenta...

Seeley sonrio al escuchar el comentario final de Angela Montenegro. Iba a mandarla a meter las narices en sus propios asuntos apenas escucho su voz pero luego se dio cuenta q seria una aliada fenomenal en su naciente relacion con Temperance.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. LA AMIGA SOÑADA**

\- Es precioso! Realmente una lindura!- decia Angela mientras tomaba en brazos a Parker y le hacia caras diveridas a lo q el respondia con grandes carcajadas.

\- Si. Es un infante muy simetrico en sus facciones. Al igual q su padre.

Temperance devoraba el segundo sandwich vegano de tofu y brotados mientras esperaba el sandwich de carne con ketsup y papas fritas q le habia pedido Seeley junto con 2 tazas de cafe. Uno negro y el otro organico.

\- Pero su padre es muuuuy sexy... o no?

\- Si te refieres a q es atractivo, si lo es.

\- Y en la cama como es?

\- Veo que deseas q te cuente como es en el sexo.

\- Pero por supuesto Swetty... y?

\- Es muy bueno. En realidad es uno de los mejores amantes q he...

\- Brennan estamos en un lugar publico!

\- Pero- dijo Temperance confundida- no querias q te comente como es Seeley en el sexo?

\- Pero no a voz en cuello! Esos temas se tratan discretamente Swetty. Por lo menos se q te acostaste con el.

\- Si y esta noche volveremos a hacerlo en mi casa -dijo tomando su cafe organico sin mas.

Angela se atoro escandalosamente con el jugo de naranja q estaba bebiendo asustando a Parker q empezo a llorar.

\- Ay no! Asuste al mini Booth!

\- Damelo Angela. Voy a devolverlo al canguro.

Temperance cogio a Parker de brazos de Angela y en vez de colocarlo hacia afuera en el canguro, lo coloco hacia adentro para abrazarlo y calmarlo. Parker se fue calmando rapidamente y se quedo dormido en un momento.

\- Pero q buena eres con los bebes! Hasta parece hijo tuyo... y de Seeley.

\- Yo no... no pensaba tener hijos.

\- Swetty no soy un genio con doctorados como tu pero se nota el cambio en el tiempo del verbo q acabas de utilizar. PIENSO por PENSABA. Estas cambiando de opinion.

"Si Temperance. Estas cambiando tus paradigmas. Porque?"

En ese momento se acerco el camarero a la mesa con el pedido para llevar. Temperance pago y cogio las bolsas con una mano mientras q con la otra abrazaba a Parker dormido en el canguro.

\- Lo quieres mucho, no?

Temperance se descoloco con la pregunta. Ella no podia ni debia querrer a nadie. Todos se iban, traicionaban, fallaban, mentian... Todos eran iguales. No?

\- Solo he tendo una noche de excelente sexo con el. Esta solo con el bebe y trato de ayudarlo. Somos compañeros. Estamos juntos y nos cuidamos y protegemos.

\- Me referia a que quieres mucho al niño, al bebe... pero me acabas de confirmar q al papa tambien.

...

Seeley estaba agobiado. Habia llamado a los familiares de Rebecca para darles la noticia. Habia tramitado el traslado del cuerpo hacia el lugar de las pompas funebres. Estaba acordando con la funeraria en q cementerio iba a descansar la madre de su hijo. Escogio el ataud. El acompañamiento... empezo a marearse. No habia comido nada despues de toda una noche y medio dia de actividad fisica. Vio ingresar a Temperance con Parker dormido en los brazos seguido de Angela con las bolsas. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreir e ir hacia ellas.

\- Hola- le dio un beso suave en los labios- Perdoname. Fui un...

\- Seeley no te ves bien. Mejor come algo- dijo Temperance sacando el sandwich de carne- Toma.

\- No tengo hambre... no quiero nada.

Angela se dio cuenta q se apoyo en ella para no caerse. Estaba poniendose palido y respiraba mas rapido.

\- Brennan! Esta a punto de desmayarse!

\- Seeley!

Temperance estaba realmente asustada. Vio como el se desvanecio frente a sus ojos y si no se dio un golpe en la cabeza fue porque en una decima de segundo Temperance le paso el bebe a Angela y lo sostuvo antes de que toque el santo suelo con el craneo.

...

Desperto de golpe. Ya era de noche. Estaba en una cama de hospital con suero en el brazo y electrodos en el pecho. El monitor a su lado repetia su ritmo cardiaco y marcaba sus latidos al igual que la medida de oxigeno en la sangre y tambien muchas otras cosas en la pantalla q no llegaba a distingir ni reconocer.

La enfermera ingreso y al verlo despierto le informo de su estado.

\- Buenas noches Sr. Booth. Como se siente?

\- Mucho mejor. Mas descansado. Y mi...

\- La Dra. Brennan llevo al niño a su toma de leche maternizada. Estuvo todo el dia aqui con usted esperando q volviera en si.

\- Tengo que seguir con los tramites del funeral- dijo haciendo el ademan de pararse- Le dire q lleve a Parker con ella mientras termino.

\- No creo q sea necesario Sr. Booth.

\- Que?

\- La Dra. Brennan y su amiga ya se hicieron cargo de todo lo relativo al velatorio, funeral y entierro de la madre del niño.

\- Que Temperance hizo que? Podria decirle que necesito DESESPERADAMENTE verla y hablar con ella.

\- Claro Sr. Booth. Voy por ella.

"Ay Dios mio!- pensaba Booth- espero q no haya ido muy lejos. Total los tramites estaban casi hechos y solo faltaba recibir a los familiares de Rebecca del...

\- Hola Seeley. Te sientes mejor?

\- Si Temperance, la verdad me siento mucho mejor fisicamente. He descansado bastante y...

\- Te descompensaste. Tu cuerpo no soporto el estres al q estaba sometido y sin alimento solo empeoraron las cosas. Yo...

Estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar desde q el le grito por telefono en la mañana. Ya no pudo soportarlo mas al verlo tendido en el piso del hospital y los medicos y enfermeras alejandola para atenderlo. Empezo a entender porque Rebecca hizo lo q hizo.

\- Temperance yo... yo soy un gran estupido. Estaba pensando en q podria salir mal en vez de confiar en ti y dejar que me ayudes. Entendi que esa inteligencia tuya no solo se aplica en los libros sino en un gran sentido comun de las cosas. Perdoname. No quise lastimarte ni hacerte sentir q secuestraste a mi hijo. Al contrario solo has estado ayudandome y apoyandome desde q salimos juntos..

\- Entonces, no estas molesto conmigo?

\- Puedes acercarte por favor?

\- Primero contestame.

\- Te lo dire en el oido, si?

Se acerco temerosa de q en realidad estuviera enfadado con ella por llevarse al niño sin decirle. Se inclino sobre el y vio esos ojos color chocolate totalmente claros y tranquilos. El le cogio el cabello castaño rojizo q caia a un lado de su rostro y le dijo.

\- Eres lo mejor q me ha podido pasar en mucho tiempo. Para nada estoy molesto contigo.

La beso sin prisas ni apuros. Se estaba enamorando perdidamente de ella. Temperance le correspondio el beso de igual forma. Se sentia tan bien con el. Como si todo fuera natural, encajara y fluyera en la direccion correcta.

\- Perfecto Parker mini Booth- dijo Angela con el niño en brazos mirando desde la puerta entreabierta a ese par de enamorados. Habia decidido proteger a Brennan como una hermanita menor y si ese era su caballero en brillante armadura tenia q pasar unas pruebitas para comprobar q su amor era real- parece q tienes mami nueva.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. COLOCANDO ESTATUTOS**

Seeley habia creido conveniente no llevar a Parker al funeral de Rebecca. No deseaba traumar al pequeño con el espectaculo del ataud con su madre dentro y desapareciendo en la tierra para siempre. Temperance le aseguro q los recuerdos del niño no se harian reales y precisos hasta los 3 años de edad y q no habria mayor problema si el bebe estaba en el entierro ya q no recordaria nada.

\- No no y no. No quiero exponerlo a q tenga ese recuerdo en la mente.

\- Seeley escuchame. Su cortex cerebral sigue en proceso de definicion y desarrollo. La zona del encefalo donde se procesa la memoria y los recuerdos aun es inmadura y llegara a su definicion a los tres años de edad. Creeme que no va a recordar absolutamente nada.

\- No Temperance. No voy a llevarlo y es mi ultima palabra.

\- Ni al velorio?

\- MENOS AL VELORIO!

\- Como quieras Seeley. Yo me quedo con Parker en casa.

\- Que? No vas a venir conmigo?

\- Y con quien dejamos al bebe? No conozco ninguna niñera confiable y desocupada para esta noche.

\- Y tu amiga Angela?

Temperance penso que Angela podria ser muy buena amiga y confidente pero en cuanto a niños... ella hizo llorar a Parker al gritar y atorarse en el restaurant... no estaba muy convencida. Decidio jugar su ultima carta.

\- Tengo entendido segun las convenciones sociales, q a un funeral tiene q asistir la familia aun mas la familia cercana como son los familiares de Rebecca, tu como padre de su hijo y organizador de todo y... Parker porque es su hijo.

\- PARKER NO VA A IR Y PUNTO! ESTA CLARO Q ME INTERESAN TRES PEPINOS LAS CONVENCIONES SOCIALES?

Los gritos de Seeley despertaron al aludido q dormia tranquilamente en una cuna nueva colocada en la habitacion de Temperance. El y su padre se habian quedado a dormir en casa de la antropologa y aunque durmieron juntos ni Seeley ni Temperance tenian ganas de intimar esa noche. Ella lo sintio algo abatido y triste mirando el techo en el mas completo desamparo, tendido boca arriba en su cama. Decidio abrazarlo y el oculto su rostro en su cabello castaño rojizo mientras ella acariciaba su cabello oscuro y el se aferraba a ella para contrarrestar la soledad. Siguio haciendolo hasta q sintio q el se relajaba en sus brazos y termino quedandose total y profundamente dormido mientras ella, vencida por las emociones del dia hacia lo mismo.

Temperance fue inmediatamente a ver al bebe y lo tomo en brazos para calmarlo.

\- Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Solo es el energumeno de tu padre queriendo posicionar su estatus de macho alfa. Como vuelva a asustarte se las vera conmigo. No te preocupes...

Los ojitos oscuros de Parker estaban fijos en Temperance. Ella le alisaba los rizos con una mano mientras lo mecia con la otra paseandose por la habitacion. Seeley llego hasta la puerta de la habitacion todavia furioso pero al ver la escena toda la colera y rabia se convirtieron en ternura y agradecimiento. Parecia q Temperance estaba encandilada con el pequeño Parker incluso mas q con el padre. Se sintio mal por gritarle en la cara, en su casa y con el atrevimiento de ser un malagradecido despues de todas las molestias y preocupaciones q se habia tomado, ademas del desmayo y el arreglo del funeral. Todo habia corrido por cuenta de Temperance q lo pago y decidio asesorada por Angela mientras el estaba K.O. en urgencias. Si, era un ingrato, un desconsiderado, un aprovechado, un vividor...

\- En q piensas? En q otro argumento me vas a tirar a la cara para no explicarme a q le tienes miedo? Eso de las convenciones sociales es una excusa y una malisima. Porque temes llevar a Parker al velorio? Y no me vengas con lo del trauma q yo no creo en la psicologia y se q tu tampoco.

Esta mujer era tan directa. No se callaba ni disimulaba sus pareceres. No sabia el significado de la palabra sutileza. Pero quiza era mejor asi. Franca y directa. Te decia lo q pensaba y sin tapujos. Claro, era mejor decirle q pasaba por su torturada mente antes q tragarselo solo. Quiza tendria una solucion, una idea o por lo menos lo consolaria de manera sincera. Era una mujer sui generis... pero una hermosa y tierna mujer.

\- Y bien? No piensas decirme nada?

\- Parker ya se durmio. Dejalo en la cuna y hablemos afuera en la sala... por favor.

El pedido casi ruego de Seeley sorprendio a Temperance. Ella se estaba preparando para un duelo verbal. Un tu a tu en el q esperaba salir vencedora haciendolo picadillo con lo que demostraban los hechos. Seeley tenia miedo de q los parientes de Rebecca le quitaran a Parker. Eso estaba visto, cantado y leido. Por eso su resistencia a llevarlo. Si estaba en lo cierto y ese era su temor ella lo respaldaria al mil por ciento. No iba a permitir q le quitaran al bebe. Muy a pesar de ella, ese pequeño ser humano le habia robado el corazon y aunque el musculo cardiaco de Temperance seguia en su sitio en su cavidad toraxica, ella sabia q queria a ese niño como si en realidad fuera su hijo biologico y lo defenderia aun de su mismo padre.

Coloco al bebe en la cuna con cuidado, sosteniendole la cabeza tal como le enseño Seeley y luego acomodando el cuerpo para q quede de lado. Le puso una almohada a la espalda para q lo mantenga en esa posicion y le acaricio los rizos rubios una vez mas. Le encantaba el cabello del pequeño. Seeley se acerco al barandal de la cuna y la abrazo por detras.

\- Gracias por todo lo q estas haciendo por nosotros.

\- Lo hago por Parker. Lo tuyo es circunstancial y colateral.

\- Si claro Temperance- le dijo sonriendo y dandole un beso en la mejilla a lo q ella se volteo quedando cara a cara. Dios mio esos ojos- penso Seeley- mataria y me dejaria matar por esos ojos, esa sonrisa... amo a esta mujer.

Ella inicio el beso. El la abrazo por la cintura y ella entrelazo sus manos en el cuello de el. Le atraia demasiado pero lo q sentia por el no solo era atraccion como tantas otras veces con otros hombres. Le preocupaba su bienestar, su estado animico, su estado fisico... le preocupaba el. Queria verlo feliz siempre con esa gran sonrisa de niño grande y esos ojos chocolate identicos a los de Parker... eso era amar? Asi se sentia enamorarse? Cuando te preocupas mas por el bienestar de la otra persona q de uno mismo? Y encima de todo era macho alfa. Una pena siendo ella misma una alfa. De ahi la lucha por la supremacia en la relacion. El dame q te doy de poderes. O se alternaban o iban a resultar seriamente lastimados...

\- Gu?

Se despegaron inmediatamente para ver quien habia hecho ese sonido sacandolos a cada uno de sus pensamientos mientras se besaban. Se miraron los dos mientras seguian abrazados y luego bajaron las miradas hacia la cuna.

Parker los observaba con una sonrisa identica a la de su padre mientras jugaba con los zapatos de tela q tenia puestos. Habia levantado las piernas hasta tocarse los zapatitos y los tenia apretados en sus manitas como un pequeño acrobata.

\- En eso salio a ti. Un rompecorazones sin remedio.

\- Ah caramba! No he roto ningun corazon por aqui q yo recuerde.

\- Tendre q hacerlo dormir de nuevo.

\- Deja- le dijo dandole un beso suave- yo lo hago. Esperame en la sala q apenas hago dormir al galan te alcanzo.

...

\- Entonces, me entiendes?

\- Por supuesto Seeley. Es un temor logico por la perdida de la madre como unico lazo entre Parker y tu. Pero eres el padre. Nadie puede quitar tus derechos de ley. El lleva tu apellido y tus genes. Es tu hijo. Ahora solo tu eres responsable por el.

\- Lo se. Es una responsabilidad muy grande y no se si podre solo.

\- Yo te puedo ayudar si lo deseas.

\- Parker necesita una mama. Es muy pequeño y yo estoy en el trabajo siempre. Donde lo dejaria?

\- Estas pensando en buscar una pareja estable q se haga cargo del bebe?

Lo dijo con temor. No podia creer q el dejara de lado su ofrecimiento para buscar otra mujer.

El la miro sorprendido. Se dio cuenta de su miedo y la abrazo por los hombros. Ella lo miro confundida.

\- Eh... pense q ya tenia una.

\- Oh... ya tenias a alguien en mente- dijo bajando la mirada para q el no notara q sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas. Desde cuando te has vuelto debil Temperance?

\- Si Temperance... a ti. No podria encontrar mejor madre para Parker ni mejor pareja para mi q tu. Me has demostrado tanto amor aun sin decir esa palabra q seria un tonto si no me diera cuenta. Nos has acogido en tu hogar, me ayudaste con lo de Rebecca, cuidas a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo... Temperance no se si me creas porque es todo tan rapido y reciente pero te amo. Te amo. Eres bella, inteligente, juiciosa sin contar amante y sensual. Tienes un gran corazon y... y me tienes totalmente loco y enamorado.

\- Yo... yo no se que decirte. Quiero mucho a Parker y a ti pero no se si pueda llegar a amarte.

\- Ya lo haces preciosa. Me has demostrado tanto amor en estos pocos dias q no podria dejar de vivir sin ti.

\- Entonces eso es amar? Dejar de lado tu comodidad y rutinas por ver feliz a otra persona? Eso no es tonto?

\- No mi amor. No si eres correspondido y la otra persona esta dispuesta a hacerlo todo por ti. Como yo.

\- Ok. Pero si vamos a estar juntos como pareja debemos establecer ciertos parametros.

\- Me parece bien, pero estamos olvidando la primera parte del estatuto.

\- Cual?

\- Temperance Brennan quieres ser la mujer de mi vida? La madre de Parker y sus futuros hermanos? La...

Ella lo beso apasionadamente. Haciendolo callar y con una sorpresa mayuscula. Se puso sobre el en el sofa mientras le sacaba la camisa casi arrancando los botones q volaron por toda la sala de estar. Esta mujer me va a matar de un ataque cardiaco antes q logre pedirle matrimonio- penso sonriendo mientras le correspondia con el mismo ardor sentandose en el sillon con ella acaballada encima.

\- OH POR DIOS! PERO Q TRIPLE X NI NADA! ESTE PAR SON DIGNOS DE LOS MEJORES HOTELES CINCO ESTRELLAS!

\- ESA VOZ!- dijeron al unisono mirandose asombrados. No podia ser ella. Que hacia en la puerta de Temperance?

Se levantaron del sillon arreglandose la ropa lo mas rapido q pudieron para abrir la puerta y descubrir q Angela los habia estado espiando por la mirilla de la puerta.

\- Dios! Si te recluto para el FBI dejarias de ser tan escandalosa?! - dijo Seeley tapandose los oidos ya q Angela habia abrazado a Brennan y empezo a emitir un chillido agudo y muy potente.

\- Y tu la querias de niñera de Parker! Reventaria los timpanos del bebe!

\- Lamentablemente es lo unico q nos queda. Angela te ganaste una noche cuidando a Parker mientras mi novia y yo vamos a las excequias de Rebecca. Y si no sabes que significa la bendita palabra no te preocupes. Temperance me la enseño hace unas horas.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. LANCE Y EL ENTIERRO**

\- Vaya q tu amiga Angela puede ser muy convincente...

\- Pues te parecio mas convincente q yo por lo visto.

\- Oh vamos Temperance, no estaras celosa?

\- Tengo motivos para estarlo Seeley?

\- Por supuesto q no mi amor... pero me encanta q te pongas celosa.

\- El ego de macho alfa...

Estaban en la SUV de Seeley rumbo al entierro de Rebecca. El dia anterior Angela se habia quedado cuidando a Parker para q vayan al velorio pero cuando le preguntaron si podia quedarse con el pequeño otra vez para q pudiera asistir al entierro Angela les dijo q nones, q un dia de amanecida era suficiente para pagar su pecado de espiarlos por la mirilla de la puerta y q ademas el niño TENIA que ir a darle el ultimo adios a su madre que se habian creido para negarle el derecho de estar presente, q mas bien si no lo llevaban evidenciarian el miedo inconsiente de esconderlo para q no lo separen del padre. Que no sean egoistas por Dios, la criatura tiene derecho a ver a sus abuelos y tios por parte de su madre, que quieran matar a Seeley por diferencias personales era otra cosa.

Y bueno, por una u otra cosa Parker estaba en el asiento trasero de la SUV en su asiento de bebe balanceando sus piecitos mientras Temperance jugaba con el, volteada de medio lado en el asiento de copiloto.

\- Hey Parker mira! Falanges bailarinas! Falanges q bailan!

Seeley sonreia feliz mientras Parker y su novia soltaban carcajadas con el juego de las falanges. Temperance hacia bailar los dedos frente al bebe y este trataba de cogerlos riendose a mas no poder. La risa del bebe ponia de buen humor a Seeley q estaba tratando de controlar la ansiedad por la situacion incomoda de ver a los parientes de Rebecca con su novia al lado. Hacia mas de un año q no tenia ninguna relacion amorosa con Rebecca pero de ahi a presentarse con una pareja oficial al funeral de la madre de su hijo, bueno eso no estaba ni en sus mas locos sueños pero era lo q iba a pasar y no sabia como resultaria si la familia de Rebecca desairaba a Temperance o si ella era brutalmente sincera en un momento tan algido y emocional. No sabia como decirle q se mantuviera en silencio y al margen. Es decir, sabia q decirle lo q no sabia era COMO decirselo.

\- Creo q seria mejor no decirles q soy tu pareja.

Seeley levanto las cejas y volteo a mirarla. Acaso tenia el don de la telepatia?

\- No me malinterpretes. No me averguenza ser tu novia, pareja o como quieras llamar nuestro estado de relacion monogama pero dada la situacion sumamente emocional y de perdida q tienen, creo conveniente no dar mas motivos de roce con la familia de la madre de Parker. Ademas tenemos el pequeño problema de que desean verte lejos del niño. Es logico no darles mas argumentos de pelea.

\- Eres unica...

\- Estas molesto?

\- Te lo dire en el oido.

Temperance sonrio. Sabia q cuando el decia eso queria darle un beso para confirmar q estaba mas q feliz con su decision. Se acerco a el mientras se estacionaba y sentia su mano acariciar su mejilla mientras sus labios se encontraban en un beso suave al comienzo q fue tornandose mas apasionado de pronto.

\- Ga!

Parker los saco de su burbuja de pasion exigiendo algo de atencion. Ambos volvieron sus ojos hacia el infante q los miraba sonriendo y extendiendo los brazos hacia Temperance.

\- Quiere q lo cargues.

\- Oh! En serio? Como lo sabes?

\- Mirale la cara. Solo te mira a ti y te sonrie. Sus brazos estan extendidos hacia el lado del copiloto. Esta buscando tu atencion.

\- MA!

\- Que? Que dijo?

\- Dijo ma. Esta en la edad de experimentar con sonidos y solo puede armar monosilabas. Bueno a quien le explico, seguro q tu sabes las fases del desarrollo mejor q yo.

\- Dijo MA? A mi?

\- Oh! - Seeley recien se dio cuenta de lo q Temperance queria decir. Lo q habia entendido del gesto tierno de Parker. El creia q ella era su mama. Temperance se puso palida- Estas bien?

\- Deten el auto!

\- Que? Porque?

\- Solo detenlo!

\- Esta bien! Esta bien, si? Solo calmate.

Seeley detuvo la camioneta. Estaban en un camino rural hacia el cementerio y teniaan vegetacion a ambos lados de la carretera. Temperance bajo de un salto de la camioneta y empezo a caminar para ordenar sus ideas. "Ya lo hiciste. Te amarraste a una situacion de compromiso con bebe incluido. Solo falta q compre los aros de matrimonio y listo. Te arruinaste la vida... No. No me estoy arruinando nada. Adoro a ese bebe y ese hombre me hace sentir unica y especial. Siento q es lo correcto. Alla tu Temperance, cuando te traicione ya veras..."

Esa voz interior q siempre limitaba a Temperance cuando queria hacer uso de sus emociones y sentimientos por fin habia sido dominada. Se sintio bien con su decision. Dio la vuelta y regreso a la camioneta.

Seeley estaba recostado contra la camioneta con Parker en brazos. El bebe al ver a Temperance volvio a extender los bracitos hacia ella.

\- MA! MA! MA!

\- No Parker... ella es...

Temperance le dio un beso suave a Seeley mientras tomaba al bebe en sus brazos. Dejo a Seeley y miro sonriente a Parker.

\- Mama. Puedes decirlo?

\- Ma... ma... Mama!

Temperance abrazo a Parker con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Seeley con los ojos llenos de felicidad. El la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Si Parker. Mama.

...

Un profundo sentimiento de soledad se colo a traves del aire frio de la mañana. Suspiro abatido. Si tan solo pudieran verlo ahora. Ya era un hombre hecho y derecho. A sus ventidos años habia logrado ingresar al FBI con logro destacado en Quantico. Saco su placa y puso una rodilla en la tierra mientras equilibraba su peso en la otra pierna flexionada.

\- Papa. Mama. Como quisiera q estuvieran aqui!. Los extraño tanto. He ingresado al FBI. Recuerdas papa cuando jugaba contigo a perseguir a los bandidos y tu decias q algun dia creceria para ser el mejor detective del pais?... Papa siempre quise ser un hombre bueno, correcto y honorable como tu... Mama tu siempre estuviste a mi lado, siempre me animaste, siempre me decias q yo podia subir mas alto, que el limite estaba aqui- y señalo su sien- y q solo yo podia superar todo si confiaba en mi mismo. Papa me ayudo a tener fe y tu me ayudaste a creer en mi. Han hecho tanto por mi que siento q esta placa en realidad se la merecen ustedes mas q yo...

Trago saliva. No queria llorar. Respiro varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

\- Mañana empiezo en el Hoover. Tengo terapia con una pareja de agentes. Por lo q he leido son muy parecidos a ustedes- sonrio melancolico- Quiza terminen juntos. No lo se. Por ahora no se sus nombres. Solo q tienen buena quimica y resolvieron un caso sumamente complicado con un senador implicado- suspiro decidido- Ya debo irme. Volvere a verlos otro dia. Lo prometo.

Se puso de pie y contemplo las lapidas juntas. Ellos lo quisieron asi. Se amaron tanto en vida q ni despues de la muerte quisieron separarse. El lo sabia bien.

Camino perdido en sus pensamientos. Mañana seria un gran dia. El primer dia de trabajo. El primer dia como terapeuta en el FBI. El primer...

\- CUIDADO MUCHACHO!

\- FRENA RAPIDO!

Quedo tendido en el piso. El impacto no habia sido fuerte porque el conductor freno a tiempo pero el atropello junto con la tristeza, la ansiedad y la soledad fueron suficiente para q el sistema nervioso del chico colapse, desmayandose frente a la camioneta. Sus ocupantes bajaron inmediatamente. Ella con el bebe en brazos y el a comprobar si estaba vivo el pobre peaton q tuvo la mala suerte de atravesarseles en el camino. Se llevo la mano a la frente en un gesto de desesperacion.

\- Oh Dios mio! Creo q lo mate!

\- Ese golpe no era fatal. Se debe de haber desmayado por la sorpresa y el susto. Te dije q no me beses cuando manejes!

\- Claro. Y acaso te negaste? Es mas continuaste con el beso.

\- Tenemos un problema Seeley. El chico no despierta.

\- Espero no haberle hecho daño. Oh Dios mio!. Despierta muchacho!

\- Sera mejor llamar al hospital y a sus padres.

\- Lo q me faltaba. Atropellar a una criatura! Si no me suspenden me despiden!

\- Esta despertando... Coge a Parker.

Temperance saco de su cartera una pequeña linterna y abrio los ojos del chico que seguia en el suelo.

\- Pupilas reactivas a la luz. Por lo menos no lo has descerebrado- aplaudio delante de sus ojos y el muchacho los cerro inmediatamente- Reflejos perfectos. No hay daño en el sistema nervioso- le dio un pellizco.

\- AUCH!

\- Reaccion optima al dolor y verbalizacion del mismo. Un poco de ibuprofeno y tranquilidad y estara bien.

\- Que... que paso?

\- Mi novio te atropello. Pero ninguna de tus funciones motoras ni congnitivas esta mermada. Solo te asustaste al ver la camioneta a menos de cinco centimetros de tu rostro.

\- Me atropello?

\- Ehhh... como ella te acaba de decir no llegue a tocarte porque frene a tiempo. Sino no estariamos conversando amablemente en este momento sino con las sirenas a todo volumen llevandote al hospital.

\- Oh. Lo siento. No estaba prestando mucha atencion al camino...

\- No. Yo lo siento mucho. Disculpame muchacho. Debi ser mas precavido.

\- No entiendo porque se disculpan. Todo fue consecuencia de sus actos no pensados apriori.

"Vaya que racional!- penso Lance- todo lo contrario de el q es sentidor por naturaleza. Bien dicen q los opuestos se atraen"

\- Creo q debo irme.

Lancelot Sweets trato de pararse de un tiron y caminar pero la cabeza le dio vueltas y se hubiera caido si Temperance no lo coge del brazo.

\- Eso no es normal Seeley. Debemos llevarlo a un hospital.

\- Primero lo primero. Dime chico como contactamos a tus padres?

\- Seeley metelo a la camioneta y maneja! Yo llamare a sus padres. Dame a Parker para colocarlo en su asiento y tu haz q el muchacho suba para irnos de una vez. Si tiene alguna lesion los minutos q pasan son cruciales.

\- No me grites Temperance. Ya hablamos de esto- dice mientras sube a Lance como si fuera un bebe.

Lancelot sonrie. Asi eran sus padres. Un encantador sanguineo y una racional colerica. Empezo a reirse de la jugarreta del destino. Asi q Dios tambien tenia sentido del humor.

\- Se esta riendo de la nada!- dijo Seeley horrorizado- creo q le cause mas daño del que crei a simple vista.

\- Pues maneja de una buena vez antes q se termine de descomponer en el auto y con Parker al lado!

Seeley Booth salto al asiento del conductor, cerro la puerta, encendio la sirena y partio como formula uno al hospital por segunda vez en menos de tres dias.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**REWIEVS, AMENAZAS, COMENTARIOS, IDEAS, TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO=)**

* * *

 **VI. TRABAJO SOBRETIEMPO**

Lance estaba dormido en la camilla de hospital despues de numerosas tomografias, pruebas de sangre, orina, glucosa y todos los fluidos del cuerpo posibles de medir y cuantificar ademas de ingreso y salida a trauma shock. Todo costeado y pagado por la Dra. Temperance Brennan q a decir de Seeley ya se pasaba de buena gente con el mocoso distraido q se les atraveso en el camino.

\- Temperance... estamos aqui casi medio dia y todos los especialistas nos dicen lo mismo: el chico no tiene nada. Se desmayo de susto y seguia asustado cuando trastabillo y lo cogiste. Llamamos a sus padres y nos vamos. NUESTRO HIJO esta cansado y con hambre.

Parker estaba adormilado en los brazos de su padre. Habia terminado el ultimo biberon de leche maternizada antes del accidente y empezaba a tener hambre. Lloriqueo bajito y Seeley lo mecio para dormirlo pero Temperance se lo quito de los brazos para arrullarlo. El tenia razon. Debian salir de una vez de este embrollo para ir a descansar. Habian tenido dias muy agitados y se merecian algo de tranquilidad.

\- Tienes razon Seeley. Voy a...

\- Deja, yo voy a pedir el ultimo informe del muchacho. Lo despertamos. Llamamos a sus padres y nos vamos de aqui.

Le dio un beso tierno en los labios y se fue al area de informes mientras Temperance arrullaba al bebe caminando al lado de la camilla de Lance justo cuando este empezaba a despertar.

\- Te sientes bien niño?

\- Tan bien como un conejillo de indias. Me han tomado todas las pruebas del mundo. Pero muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi. Hace mucho tiempo q nadie me cuidaba tanto.

Lance se incorporo y se sento en la camilla sonriendo tristemente a Temperance que teniendo los instintos maternales a flor de piel termino abrazando sorpresivamente al pobre Lancelot y apachurrando en el camino a un dormido Parker q empezo a berrear con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones.

\- Oh Parker! Tranquilo, no pasa nada... shhhhh... duerme nuevamente- le acaricio los rizos dorados meciendolo suavemente y arrullandolo contra su pecho. El pequeño no tardo en dormir nuevamente pero Temperance sabia q solo era duermevela, apenas sintiera el aguijon del hambre volveria a berrear sin descanso.

\- Es muy lindo. Cuanto tiempo tiene?

\- Casi seis meses. Es una lindura dormido.

\- Y su esposo?

\- Es mi novio. Fue a averiguar acerca de tus analisis y pruebas. Al parecer no tienes nada solo te desmayaste del susto.

\- Si, puede ser. No se como agradecerle sus atenciones. Ha sido como sentirme en casa nuevamente. Se siente bien cuando te muestran interes y preocupacion. Bueno Sra...

\- Srta. Mi nombre es Temperance Brennan.

\- Yo soy Lancelot Sweets. Ya los retuve mucho tiempo. Es hora de irme.

\- Espera! Tus padres deben venir a recogerte!

\- No se preocupe Srta. Brennan, aunque no lo aparente soy mayor de edad y tengo seguro de salud. Todo lo q pago le sera devuelto por mi empleador. Pero dejeme decirle q usted y su novio son muy buenas personas. No cualquiera se arriesga a atender a un desconocido y menos con un bebe de pocos meses junto a ellos. Tienen un buen corazon de eso no hay duda.

\- Temperance aqui estan los resultados del muchacho. Oh ya despertaste! Como te sientes?

\- Estoy bien Sr. Le decia a su novia q ya es hora de retirarme. Han sido muy buenos conmigo.

\- Como? Y sus padres?- dijo Seeley mirando a Temperance q le puso una mano en el hombro tranquilizandolo.

\- Tengo ventidos años. No se preocupen mas. Estare bien.

\- Y donde iras ahora? Tienes casa? Parientes?

\- Ire a mi trabajo. Quiza ahi pueda dormir mientras termino las gestiones para mi departamento. Se supone q hoy dormiria en...- no creyo conveniente decirles q era un agente del FBI. Lo habian tratado tan bien q no queria asustarlos pensando en q pasaria si herian a un funcionario del gobierno- No importa. Ya vere q hago.

Seeley penso q si su muchacho estuviera en esa situacion, le gustaria q alguien lo ayudara y lo apoyara. Ventidos años? Si tiene cara de adolescente desamparado. Temperance va a matarme pero...

\- Ehhh... te parece si te llevamos a comer? Digo, es lo menos q podemos hacer por ti despues de... ya sabes, casi atropellarte.

\- No. No. Son muy amables pero...

\- Necesitas comer y nosotros tambien. Estas solo y nosotros queremos acompañarte. Es lo usual en convenciones sociales aceptar la invitacion a comer.

\- Lo q ella diga y mas- dijo mirandola tiernamente y abrazandola- Eh muchacho! Tenemos un restaurante favorito cerca de aqui. Te encantara la comida. Vamos no te hagas de rogar!

Lance lo penso por un momento y luego acepto. Que mas da! Total, son una pareja buena gente con los q no volveria a toparse en la vida. Un almuerzo con ellos no lo iba a perjudicar en nada.

O eso creia el.

...

\- Tres dias! Tres dias y ni siquiera una llamada ni un mensaje! Una mentira por lo menos para conservar el trabajo!

\- Brennan no miente...

Angela estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta de la oficina de Camille Saroyan mientras esta bufaba de colera con los papeles del ultimo caso de Brennan y Booth en las manos, tratando de terminar la burocratica tarea de ingresar informes, registros y conclusiones del caso. Si bien era cierto q habian encerrado al senador por asesinato. Todavia faltaba la parte tediosa de los informes q debian presentar el agente y la antropologa. Pero como andaban perdidos en el Pais de Nunca Jamas, en su burbuja de amor personal y jugando a la casita con Parker, era Cam quien paso a asumir la fastidiosa tarea q la ponia de un humor tan negro como el cabello de la artista q la miraba entre divertida y compadecida.

\- Una de sus virtudes. Pero nunca pense q la irresponsabilidad se contara entre sus defectos!

\- Oh vamos Cam! Es q nunca te has enamorado?

\- Por supuesto q si pero jamas dejo mi trabajo a medias para q otro tenga q perder su dia libre por hacerlo y la verdad me molesta muchisimo, tanto q... espera dijiste enamorado?

\- Si! Asi es! Nuestra pequeña antropologa se ha enamorado por primera vez!- dijo Angela juntando las manos y dando saltitos en el mismo sitio mientras emitia un chillido agudo que hizo vibrar las ventanas del Jefersonian en pleno.

\- Angela por Dios! Me vas a dejar sorda!

\- Pero Cam no seas aguafiestas! Mi amiga querida por fin ha encontrado el amor!

\- Enhorabuena! Pero no podia encontrarlo despues de terminar su trabajo?

\- Vaya q le pones las cosas dificiles a cupido, Cam...

\- No lo invoques. La ultima vez q lo vi aletear por aqui fue un desastre... y quien es el afortunado? Debo decir el VALIENTE que llego hasta el muy bien escondido corazon de la Dra. Brennan?

\- Pero quien mas sino la ricura, el tigre, el bombonazo, el mas galan de los agentes del FBI o sea Seeley Joseph Booth, y te lo digo yo q ya le habia echado el ojo a ese dios griego pero Brennan se lo llevo en bandeja.

Cam abrio la boca para decir algo pero por tres segundos no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Cuando pudo reponerse solo atino a decir.

\- Ah que bien! Espero q sean muy felices! Si me disculpas Angela debo de terminar este asunto antes q a los tortolos los despida tanto el FBI como el Jefersonian. Dales mis felicitaciones y diles q si no se presentan mañana a primera hora pueden ir a celebrar su amor a cualquier otra institucion del gobierno.

...

\- Delicioso. Sencillamente delicioso. Ya no puedo comer mas. Estaba increible!

Un muy satisfecho Lancelot Sweets dejaba tenedor y cuchillo dentro del plato limpio y reluciente como recien lavado y es q se habia comido la tercera racion de ravioles en salsa bolognesa mientras Seeley terminaba de devorar el segundo trozo de pie de manzana despues de una sabrosa lasaña de carne con salsa blanca ademas de una generosa porcion de papas fritas y Temperance terminaba su berenjena horneada con queso mozzarella y papas doradas con arroz blanco. Parker habia tomado su segundo biberon de leche maternizada y dormia como un bendito en su asiento de bebe al lado de Brennan.

\- Despues de miles de años de evolucion y todavia comen como si tuvieran q enfrentarse a una docena de neanderthales. Hombres...

\- Pero querida no me vas a decir q no esta fabuloso!

\- Es muy agradable. La sazon del chef es muy buena para ser un restaurante de comida casera para clase media trabajadora. Es competente.

\- Es usted hiperracional.

\- Wow! Que le acabas de decir a mi novia?- dijo Seeley limpiandose la boca con la servilleta y mirando a Lance con suspicacia.

\- Ha dicho algo muy cierto. Eres muy observador, se podria decir hasta escrutador.

\- Hey! Hey! Tiempo fuera! De q estan hablando?

\- Acabo de notar q la Srta. Brennan...

\- Dime Temperance. Es menos formal.

\- Bueno, que Temperance...

\- Alto ahi muchachito! Solo yo le digo Temperance!

\- No es correcto. Solo tu me dices Bones. Aunque desde q empezamos nuestra relacion monogama tu preferencia cambio a mi nombre de pila.

\- Me estan dando dolor de cabeza... a ver Lancelot?- pero q clase de nombre es ese?, penso Booth- me decias q MI NOVIA era...

\- Nos decia, Seeley, Lance nos decia a los dos q...

\- Lance? Temperance? Y a mi porque no me dices Seeley?- dijo Booth empezando a molestarse.

Temperance sonrio. Miro a Lance. Miro a Seeley y le dio un beso apasionado que casi lo hace caer de la silla mientras Lance se ponia rojo hasta el blanco de los ojos. Para cuando termino Seeley estaba tan mansito como un corderito de pascua. Lance no pudo reprimir una risita socarrona.

\- Tienes q disculpar a Seeley. Es macho alfa y normalmente celoso. Sobre todo cuando se siente amenazado por algo o alguien. En este caso se intimido por tu conocimiento de las relaciones humanas. Eres estudiante de sociologia, antropologia o...?

\- Psicologia.

\- Tenia q ser la mas fraudulenta de las ciencias humanas.

\- Temperance por Dios! Estas insultando a Lance!

...

Angela termino su trabajo en el Jeffersonian e inmediatamente cogio su bolso y abrigo para enrrumbar hacia la casa de Temperance Brennan. Le habia dejado tal cantidad de mensajes q ya habia llenado su bandeja. Los mensajes de voz rebalsaban su casilla. El whatsup no estaba ni en visto y ni hablar de las llamadas... le habia reventado el telefono como si le debiera un millon de dolares. En todos y cada uno de los mensajes q le dejo decia lo mismo:

O TE APARECES MAÑANA EN EL TRABAJO CON EL GALAN O SE BUSCAN OTRO EMPLEO. CAM ESTA FURIOSA!

Acababa de salir de su oficina cuando un par de ojos azules se cruzo en su camino.

\- Hola Angela.

\- Hodgings...

\- Te ves apurada.

\- Lo estoy. Si me disculpas...

\- Deseas q te lleve a alguna parte? Mi auto y yo estamos a tu entera disposicion.

Angela iba a decirle q no por enesima vez a la representacion teatral q Hodgings hacia cada noche con la fallida intencion de invitarla a salir pero considero q en el auto de Jack Hodgings iria mas rapido q en bus al departamento de su amiga y con un poco de suerte Booth se entretendria golpeando a Jack por metiche mientras ella trataba de hacer entrar en razon a su amiga para q conserve su trabajo y de pasi obtenrr algun dato caliente acerca de ella y el bombonazo del FBI.

\- Ok Jack Hodgings hoy es tu dia de suerte. Me vas a llevar en tu auto a donde yo te diga y luego me dejaras en mi casa para q descanse.

\- Por supuesto Angela. No te arrepentiras de esto.

\- Claro q no Hodgings. Claro q no...

Jack Hodgings sonrio a sus anchas. La primera parte de su plan estaba completa. La segunda seguia casi inmediatamente.

...

Temperance salia de la ducha tibia con solo una toalla encima. Empezo a secarse el cabello con una toalla de mano sentada a los pies de la cama mientras Seeley dormia a pierna suelta en el extremo izquierdo. Ambos estaban muy cansados despues de una media semana muy agitada. Al dia siguiente debian presentarse a trabajar pues la licencia por luto de Seeley habia terminado y la peticion de dias libres de Temperance tambien. Lo q mas necesitaban era una noche de completo sueño reparador. Eran las siete de la noche. Parker dormiria de largo despues de dos biberones de leche y un cambio de pañal. Era el momento perfecto para acostarse y desconectarse totalmente.

Se termino de secar el cabello con la secadora en la velocidad minima para no despertar a ninguno de sus chicos. Sonrio mientras se acostaba al lado de Booth. Le dio un beso suave en los labios y se acomodo en su pecho para dormir mientras jalaba el edredon con una mano para cobijarlos a ambos. Cerro los ojos y se relajo en el abrazo q el le daba dormido. Empezo a dormirse...

\- TEMPERANCE BRENNAN!

Abrio los ojos inmediatamente mientras unas manos palmeaban su puerta causando un estruendo ensordecedor en el departamento totalmente silencioso. Seeley se incorporo inmediatamente y sacando el arma del cajon del velador se puso en guardia frente a la puerta de entrada. Se habia despertado de golpe y su entrenamiento de ranger funcionaba a la perfeccion. Parker se desperto llorando y Temperance lo tomo en brazos para calmarlo mientras miraba a Seeley totalmente sorprendida. Quien rayos tocaria la puerta asi?

\- Quedate en la habitacion con Parker. Voy a ver quien toca a nuestra puerta con tanta prepotencia.

Abrio la puerta de golpe y puso la pistola en la frente del desconocido q estaba al otro lado.

\- Oh Dios Mio! Oh Dios! Booth por favor no me mates! Yo solo lo hice por Angela!

\- Hodgings quieres morir? Casi te disparo! Que rayos hacen aqui?

\- Vengo a salvarles el trabajo! Y me pagan tratando de matar al pobre Jack!


	7. Chapter 7

**Siento mucho no haber subido mas rapido las actualizaciones de las historias pero acabo de empezar el ciclo en la universidad y estoy algo atareada con el tiempo. Tendre q colocar diasbespecificos de actualizacion para ordenarme. Por lo pronto disfruten este capitulo y dejen rewievs. :)**

* * *

 **VII. MALOS ENTENDIDOS.**

-Dra Brennan! Pero q honor q nos honre con su presencia esta soleada mañana de marzo! - dijo Camille Saroyan con ironia al ver aparecer a Temperance por la puerta de su oficina con Parker en brazos- y tiene compañia! Creo q es el hijo de Seeley, no es asi?

\- Asi es Dra. Saroyan. Voy a inscribirlo en la guarderia del Jeffersonian en unos minutos ya que mi turno empieza a las 9:00 am y son las 7:45am. Asi q ya regreso.

\- Temperance has faltado tres dias al trabajo sin avisar a tu superior inmediato ni informar el motivo de tu ausencia. Eso amerita despido inmediato.

\- Ha revisado su bandeja de correo Dra. Saroyan? Tanto el institucional como el personal? He pedido 3 dias de licencia sin goce de haberes. Zack Addy esta mas q capacitado para reemplazarme y hacer un buen trabajo q yo aprobaria sin problemas. Con respecto a los cierres del caso del senador; las notas, informes, registros y comentarios estan en el archivo adjunto.

Cam revisa su correo mientras Brennan habla. No lo puede creer. Ahi estan todos los informes q ella hizo ayer explicados con lujo de detalles ademas del pedido de licencia y la recomendacion de Zack. Cuando abrio su correo personal vio el siguiente mensaje.

Cam

No se como explicarte lo q me esta pasando. Incluso para mi es dificil hacerlo. Necesito estos dias para colocar mi mundo en orden otra vez. Me siento confundida pero a la vez feliz. Acaso es eso logico? Lo mas gracioso es q no me importa. Desde hace mucho tiempo no sentia esta sensacion. Creo q es felicidad.

Gracias por tu comprension.

Temperance

\- Pero, como?- Cam se dio cuenta de lo q habia pasado y deseo q se la tragara la tierra con oficina y todo- Lo siento mucho Temperance. Los correos fueron a la bandeja de spam y no pude verlos hasta ahora. Siento mucho la forma en q te hable. No debi sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Yo...

\- Esta bien Cam. Acepto tus disculpas.

Camile se quedo con la boca abierta. En otra ocasion la Dra. Brennan la habria hecho picadillo con su arsenal verbal de ataque y teniendo la razon de su lado, no hubiera dejado que Cam tuviera una minima particula de confianza en si misma por lo menos hasta la hora de salida. Pero esto? Wow. Esto si era nuevo. La Dra Brennan asertiva y jugando con las falanges balanceando a Parker q se reia a carcajadas con su... mama? Dios en que momento me meti en un mundo alterno?- penso la Dra. Saroyan.

\- Oh Dios mio! Quien eres tu y que hiciste con la Dra. Brennan?

\- Ya sabes q es Parker el hijo de Seeley y q en esta fase de su desarrollo es imposible q conteste tu pregunta pero me parece q fue retorica. Mas adelante planeo adoptarlo como mi hijo legitimo.

...

\- Sr. Deseaba verme?

\- Si Booth. Pasa y cierra la puerta por favor. Hay algo muy importante de q hablar.

Booth se sienta algo nervioso. Sabe de la norma de no-confraternizacion entre agentes del FBI, la cual es sancionada con despido de ambas partes y esa bendita norma se aplica tambien a colaboradores y asesores externos. Ve un vaso de agua frente a el en el escritorio de Cullen y sin pedir permiso lo coge y empieza a tomarlo para calmar la ansiedad.

\- Como va tu relacion con la Dra. Brennan?

El agua pasa por la traquea de Booth y no por el esofago. Trata desesperadamente de respirar mientras tose intentando despejar sus vias respiratorias. Cullen se coloca detras de el y le da un manazo con la palma abierta en la espalda q termina por mandarlo boca abajo a su escritorio.

\- Pero q diablos te pasa?- la cara de su jefe pasa de desconcierto a arrepentimiento en menos de un minuto- Lo siento. No recorde q recien acabas de enterrar a la madre de tu hijo. Creo q entendiste mal mi pregunta. Queria saber como se llevan la Dra. Brennan y tu porque van a formar una nueva division en homicidios en la cual se necesita un agente del FBI y un antropologo forense. Seria un trabajo permanente para ustedes dos.

\- Ejem, ejem... voy a hablar con Tem... con Bones para saber si desea hacerlo... si desea el trabajo.

\- Pero estarian dispuestos a trabajar juntos? La dinamica de ustedes en este caso fue pesima al comienzo pero mejoro notablemente en el transcurso del mismo y creo q hasta podrian ser amigos. Me interesa su respuesta agente Booth.

\- Como le decia hace un momento tengo q hablar con mi... compañera acerca de esta proposicion.

\- Y si ella no acepta usted estaria dispuesto a trabajar con otro antropologo forense?

\- Dejeme hablar primero con Temperance y tendra nuestra respuesta mañana.

Booth paso saliva. Habia dicho Temperance en vez de Bones y nuestra respuesta en vez de nuestras respuestas. La forma e intencion en la respuesta de Booth daba cabida a suspicacias. Rogo porque su jefe no se diera cuenta de ese desliz.

\- Vaya! Parece q ya lograron una buena quimica... espero no tener q recordarte las normas de la agencia, Seeley...

\- No, no señor. La Dra. Brennan es muy profesional en su trabajo y apegada a las normas. No tendra ningun inconveniente con ella.

Cullen sonrie con malicia y mira a los ojos a su subordinado.

\- Y contigo tendre algun inconveniente?

...

\- Pero q fue lo q paso? Cam! Cam responde!

Angela sostiene a Cam que se encuentra desmayada en el piso. La artista sostiene la cabeza de la forense en su regazo mientras le da pequeños toques en la mejilla para despertarla.

\- Apartense chicas. Con esto va a despertar inmediatamente.

Hodgings se pone una mascarilla, dandole una a Temperance y otra a Angela mientras acerca un frasco con un liquido incoloro a las fosas nasales de Cam.

\- Apenas abra los ojos, haganse para atras o las atropellara.

\- Hodgings que rayos es esa...!

Camille abre los ojos y la mueca de asco en su rostro era evidente. Se paro de un salto para correr hacia el baño pasando como una tromba entre Brennan y Angela y casi atropellando a Hodgings.

\- Que porqueria le hiciste oler?!

\- Mejor q no lo sepa nunca - Dijo con una sonrisa malevola.

\- Bueno Brennan q le hiciste o dijiste o insinuaste a tu jefa para q perdiera el conocimiento junto con un grito de QUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE! que taladro todo el Jeffersonian y me trajo corriendo hasta aqui?

\- Oh santo chisme!- dijo Hodgings elevando el rostro y cerrando los ojos en actitud mistica mientras Angela le da un codazo y el sonrie divertido. Estan empezando a interactuar con mas confianza y eso le encanta a Jack Hodgings.

\- Estabamos conversando y se desmayo. Tuve q dejar a Parker en mi oficina porque no queria q se asustara.

\- Trajiste a Parker? Y porque?

\- Porque voy a inscribirlo en la guarderia del Jeffersonian.

\- Pero eso es solo para hijos de los empleados, Sweety.

\- Claro. Mas adelante pienso adoptarlo.

Angela se salva de caer al piso en medio de su desmayo ya q cae en los brazos de un solicito Hodgings.

\- Te alcanzo el frasco Dr. Hodgings?- dice Temperance recogiendo el frasco del piso y mirando al entomologo.

\- Claro Dra.B. pero dejeme disfrutar un poco mas este momento...

...

\- A que hora vendra a recogerlo Dra. Brennan?

\- Supongo q a las 7pm. A no ser q su padre lo quiera recoger antes para llevarlo a casa. Como es su primer dia puede experimentar crisis de llanto, apego o panico incluso.

\- Lo sabemos Dra. Brennan. Tendremos mucho cuidado con su hijo. Como se llama?

\- Parker Mathew Booth. Su padre es el agente especial Seeley Booth.

\- Fecha de nacimiento?

Temperance se quedo en blanco. No sabia la fecha de nacimiento de Parker. Ni su tipo de sangre. Ni alergias, ni enfermedades, ni tratamientos. Nada.

\- Me permite un momento por favor? Regreso en un minuto.

Le dio la espalda a una confundida asistenta de la cuna del Jeffersonian. Parker estaba dormido en una de las cunas de la guarderia asi q tomo su telefono y marco a Booth.

\- Hola mi amor!

\- Hola Seeley necesito q me des informacion. Cual es la fecha de nacimiento de Parker?

\- Veinte de mayo.

\- Tiene todas las vacunas?

\- Eh... bueno eso no lo se.

\- Como q no lo sabes? Eso lo veia Rebecca?

\- Si. Ella se encargaba de esas cosas.

\- Pues las cosas van a cambiar Seeley. DEBES saber todo lo q le pasa a Parker. Es NUESTRO hijo ahora.

Seeley sonrio feliz. No le importaba q lo regañara. Ella protegeria y amaria al pequeño toda la vida. Incluso sintio q podia morir en paz si fuera el caso.

\- Seeley! Estas ahi?

\- Si Temperance. Siempre estoy para ti. Siempre.

Temperance sintio una sensacion calida envolverla de pies a cabeza. Sonrio sin darse cuenta. Asi debe ser el amor- penso- una calida sensacion de pertenencia y bienestar. De seguridad y confianza. Me estoy dejando llevar por la dopamina q inunda mi sistema limbico y nervioso, pero q mas da!

\- Continuemos. Enfermedades? Alergias? Tratamientos?

\- No tiene ningun tratamiento ni enfermedad cronica... q yo sepa.

\- Bueno entonces tendre q hacer los examenes yo misma. No te preocupes lo tendre aqui en el laboratorio mientras lo examino y hago las pruebas necesarias. Te veo luego Seeley... te quiero. Adios.

Booth escucho q Temperance colgo la llamada y se quedo con el celular en la mano sin poder dar credito a lo q habia oido. Me dijo te quiero? De verdad me lo dijo o solo lo alucine? Se atrevio a expresarme sus sentimientos? Oh Dios! Esto es grande! Es muy grande!

Salio euforico de su oficina con el saco al hombro. Encontro a Charlie en el ascensor y le dio un abrazo. Le dijo q se tomara la tarde libre. El mundo le sonreia y el era su ahijado.

Cuando estaba por ingresar a la SUV dos pensamientos se fijaron en su mente. Uno era la propuesta de Cullen. A el le encantaba trabajar con Temperance y tenerla cerca pero eso implicaria mentirle al FBI y al Jeffersonian. O no trabajar con ella y aceptar otro antropologo forense. O no aceptar nada y dejar las cosas tal como estaban. Trabajar con ella solo como colaboradora y rogar q nadie se entere de su relacion escondida.

Por otro lado Temperance ya lo habia pregonado en el Jeffersonian. Pero como todos los cerebritos se protegen entre ellos no creia q dijeran una sola palabra para ayudar al FBI a separarlos. Cam no hablaria. Sino el se ocuparia de convencerla. Angela se encuentra encantada con su relacion e incluso el juraria q los ayudaria a ocultarla si fuera preciso. Hodgings sabe q si lo dice el lo mataria lenta y dolorosamente asi q solo queda hablar con Temperance, informarla y decidirlo juntos.

Ya estaba arrancando la camioneta cuando el otro asunto ingreso a su mente de golpe.

Temperance habia dicho "...tendre q hacer los examenes yo misma. No te preocupes lo tendre aqui en el laboratorio mientras lo examino y hago las pruebas necesarias..." QUE PRUEBAS LE IBA A HACER A PARKER?


	8. Chapter 8

**LOS DIAS DE ACTUALIZACION DE DOS HISTORIAS DISTINTAS SERAN LOS MIERCOLES.**

 **SUBI HOY EL CAPITULO PORQUE YA LO TENIA LISTO. SE ESPERAN REVIEWS =)**

* * *

 **VIII. CELOS.**

Pero si es una cosita tan linda! Si o no que eres una cosita bella!

Angela jugaba con Parker en la plataforma. El niño estaba acostado en la mesa de diseccion con camiseta, pañal y medias mientras Zack intentaba entender que hacia un bebe vivo en la plataforma y sobre todo como era posible que la Dra. Brennan reconociera al infante como hijo suyo. Por mas que habia examinado y analizado sus rasgos no veia ninguna similitud entre la antropologa y su supuesto vastago.

\- Tienes los resultados del examen fisico Zack?

\- Si Dra. Brennan. El infante no presenta evidencia de fracturas, lesiones, malformaciones o secuelas de enfermedades propias de su edad. El test aplicado para tonicidad muscular es sobre el promedio y en cuanto al test de madurez cognitiva es superior al promedio.

\- En cuanto? Porcentaje?

\- Un diez por ciento sobre la media. No llega a la genialidad pero si refleja inteligencia superior. Lo cual no deberia ser raro si usted es su progenitora.

\- No soy su madre biologica si a eso te refieres Zack- dijo Temperance cargando a Parker de la plataforma y soplando en su estomago lo cual provocaba carcajadas en el infante y la antropologa. Angela miraba a su amiga totalmente feliz con el bebe. Con tal q no se le ocurra darle un hermanito inmediatamente todo estara bien- pensaba la artista.

\- Y porque afirma ser la madre si no lo es? No lo comprendo.

\- Porque quiero a este niño lo suficiente como para considerarlo propio y adoptarlo despues de discutirlo con su padre.

\- Lo considera su hijo porque lo quiere? Eso no es ser posesiva o irracional?

\- Y quien dijo q las emociones son racionales? Yo ahora mismo tengo una relacion monogama formal con el padre de Parker y nunca pense llegar a sentirme tan irracionalmente feliz y completa.

\- Usted tiene una relacion monogama formal? Vaya eso si es una revelacion! No puedo creerlo!

\- Y porque la sorpresa Sr. Addy?- dijo Temperance cambiando el trato coloquial a formal pues noto un tono de incredulidad por parte de su interno que le disgusto.

\- Me refiero a que no pense que encontrara una pareja a su nivel intelectual y academico que pudiera satisfacer sus necesidades biologicas y emocionales...tan rapido.

\- Muy bien Jimmy Neutron, voy a interrumpirte en este preciso momento antes que Brennan te arranque la cabeza por atrevido- dijo Angela cogiendo del brazo a Zack y haciendo que baje de la plataforma- corre y no mires hacia atras. Desaparecete en el limbo unas horas y luego regresas si? Gracias.

Angela regreso a la plataforma dejando a un perplejo Zack dirigiendose al limbo mientras que Temperance se dirigia a su oficina para terminar de vestir a Parker y darle su biberon de leche maternizada. Parker jugaba con el colgante de su collar y gorgeaba alegre mirando a Temperance mientras ella le sonreia jugando con su rizada cabellera. No me importa lo que piensen los demas- le dijo al bebe- tu eres mi hijo y no importa nada mas... bueno tu padre tambien- añadio sonriendo.

Termino de colocarle la ropa y empezo a preparar el biberon de leche mientras Parker jugaba con su sonajero. Hodgings entro a la oficina y vio al pequeño en el asiento de bebe sobre el escritorio de Temperance. Se acerco al niño con una sonrisa y le hizo una cara graciosa a lo que Parker respondio con una carcajada. El entomologo miro a Temperance.

\- Buenos dias Dra. B. Puedo cargarlo?

\- Estas familiarizado con el cuidado de infantes Dr. Hodgings?

\- Claro que si. Yo fui un infante - dijo riendose de su propio chiste pero se callo al ver q Temperance no entendia el chiste y lo miraba extrañada- sere muy cuidadoso con el pequeño. Te lo prometo.

\- Esta bien pero si llora le daras el biberon y lo dormiras. Esta claro?

\- Fuerte y claro Dra. Brennan... pobre tu padre- susurro el entomologo a Parker mientras lo alzaba y le hacia cosquillas haciendolo retorcer de risa- Sus terminaciones nerviosas funcionan perfectamente Dra. Brennan- dijo Hodgings riendose- en el escritorio estan los resultados de todos los analisis practicados. Esta mas sano que un elefante.

\- Perfecto Dr. Hodgings. Vere inmediatamente los resultados mientras juegas con Parker.

\- Por mi esta bien. Puedo llevarlo al laboratorio?

\- Por supuesto que no!- dijo Seeley entrando casi corriendo y pidiendole a su hijo al entomologo- tendrias la amabilidad de darme a mi hijo POR FAVOR?

\- Cla... claro agente Booth aqui tiene al bebe. Despues regreso Dra. Brennan.

Hodgings se fue casi corriendo de la oficina. Booth tiene cara de dar pelea- penso Hodgings- mejor llamo a Angela para que se lleve al bebe por si los tortolos desean conversar alturadamente.

\- Llegas temprano Seeley. Ocurrio algo?- dijo Temperance revisando la hoja de analisis que trajo Hodgings.

Booth revisaba a Parker por todos lados provocandole cosquillas. Esperaba encontrar por lo menos un pinchazo de aguja para descontrolarse.

\- Si. Mi jefe me llamo a la oficina y me hizo una proposicion para nosotros.

\- Le dijiste de nuestra relacion monogama y formal?

\- Que? No! Todavia tengo que comentarte la propuesta q me hizo y sobre eso decidiremos. Que examenes le hiciste a Parker- dijo sorprendido al no encontrar nada en su hijo.

\- Bueno yo tambien tengo que comentarte algo con respecto a Parker. Primero mira los analisis biologicos.

\- Explicamelos por favor- dijo Seeley aliviado al ver q Parker estaba bien y sin un rasguño. Lo coloco en el asiento para bebe y se acerco a Temperance para darle un beso que fue correspondido con pasion por la antropologa. Habian pasado varios dias desde que estuvieron juntos intimamente y las ganas de ambos empezaron a notarse en un beso apasionado que fue subiendo de castaño claro a carbon. Temperance tropezo de espaldas con el sillon de su oficina sin dejar de besar a Seeley y el aprovecho para caer por accidente sobre este llevandose consigo a Temperance que empezo a reirse de su novio mientras le acariciaba el cabello y Seeley empezo a acariciar la piel de su espalda por debajo de su blusa.

\- Mira que eres atrevido- le dijo Temperance entre besos y risas.

\- No me has dicho que pare- le contesto Seeley.

\- Porque no quiero que lo hagas- respondio la antropologa callandolo con un beso mas intenso. Mientras los labios de Seeley viajaban hasta el cuello de su novia y esta empezaba a sacarle la camisa del pantalon, Camille Saroyan tuvo la mala idea de ingresar a la oficina de la antropologa. Vio al bebe solo en el escritorio y se extraño que ninguno de sus padres estuviera con el, luego miro hacia el sillon y...

\- Oh por Dios! Esto es un centro de trabajo no su hotel privado! Y que hace el niño aqui? No se supone que como buena madre lo llevarias a la guarderia, Temperance? Si no se controlan tendre que impedir la entrada de Seeley a tu oficina! Quedo claro!

\- Calmate Camille! Ni que fueramos unos niños!- dijo Booth arreglandose la camisa mientras Temperance se levantaba del sillon de un salto.

\- No seas cinico Seeley! Me importa un pepino su relacion sentimental pero no van a provocar que se prenda la alarma de incendios por toda la pasion contenida en esta oficina! Un escandalito mas de estos y te despido por faltas al pudor, Temperance!

Camille salio echando chispas de la oficina dejando a Temperance entre avergonzada y furiosa por la forma que su jefa la amenazo. Seeley termino de arreglarse y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la abrazaba.

\- Voy a hablar con ella. No te preocupes preciosa. No volvera a hablarte asi.

\- No lo hagas... empeoraras las cosas- dijo aguantandose las ganas de llorar de rabia por no contestarle en el momento.

\- No. Tengo que hacerlo. NADIE va a tratarte asi y quedarse tan tranquila. No lo voy a permitir. Ademas yo conozco a Camille desde hace unos años cuando trabajabamos en la policia. Yo era detective y ella fiscal. Va a escucharme ahora. Tu quedate tranquila con Parker. Vuelvo en un momento.

Seeley se encamino a la oficina de Camille pero fue interceptado por Angela.

\- Tenemos que hablar, tigre. Antes que provoques el despido de Brennan y el tuyo escuchame un momento.

\- No creo q esto te incumba, Angela- dijo Seeley algo contrariado.

\- Dame un poco de credito tigre, no fui yo quien les aviso q Cam habia amenazado con despedirlos si no venian a trabajar hoy? No cuide a Parker cuando lo necesitaban? No te traje a Brennan cuando creias q habia secuestrado al bebe?

\- Ok Angela. Te escucho- dijo Seeley cruzando los brazos no muy convencido de su actitud.

\- Primero que nada yo se que amas a Temperance. Eso esta mas q comprobado. Estoy de tu lado, si? Comprendes tigre? Segundo ella te ama aunque no lo demuestre siempre o te envuelva en toda esa maraña intelectual que es su muralla de autoproteccion.

\- Si, ya me habia dado cuenta de eso.

\- Tercero. Tu tuviste una relacion con Cam cuando estabas en la policia y ella no lo ha superado aun. Me equivoco?

\- Que! Como puedes saber eso?!

\- Cam acaba de hacer una escena de celos en la oficina de Temperance. Que no te das cuenta? El trabajo de Brennan depende de cuan inteligente seas para hablar con Camille Saroyan en este momento.

\- Pero... terminamos hace años y de ahi nos volvimos a ver cuando ella misma me sugirio a Temperance como compañera.

\- Compañera de trabajo no sentimental y estoy segura q ella solo esperaba el momento propicio para volver contigo. Vamos tigre! No te hagas el timido!- dijo al ver q se habia puesto incomodo- Si Temperance no fuera mi amiga tambien estarias en mi lista negra.

\- Angela al grano... que me sugieres?

\- Habla francamente con Cam. Dile q Brennan no es un capricho o una aventura. Qur estas enamorado de ella y ella te corresponde. Si sus sentimientos son sinceros se contentara con verte feliz, puede que quiza se moleste unos dias pero se le pasara. Tiene muy buen corazon.

\- Si. Yo lo se.

\- Y para otra vez... preguntale a Temperance donde queda el departamento de Egiptologia. Concretamente donde guardan la reproduccion de la cama de Cleopatra- Sonrio picaramente- te aseguro que es muy comoda.

Seeley paso saliva y se puso algo rojo. Si bien Angela era una buena amiga era demasiado desinibida para el gusto del agente.

\- Ay que puritano eres Booth! Te has puesto rojo como un tomate y eso que con Temperance hablo directamente y al punto.

\- No tengo ningun problema con que hables asi con mi novia pero conmigo no...yo no puedo hablar asi con una mujer por mas amiga mia que sea!

Temperance se sento en el sillon del escritorio a pensar q haria si Camille cumplia su ameneza de despedirla. Lugares donde trabajar tenia de sobra por su brillantez academica y su experiencia laboral pero a ella le gustaba trabajar en el Jeffersonian. Habia adquirido un status quo en ese lugar. Tenia a Angela que era como su hermana, a Hodgings como un hermano medio loco pero de buen corazon, a Zack al que miraba de forma algo maternal e incluso a la misma Camille que muy a su pesar se estaba convirtiendo en una figura de confianza dentro de su...

\- Estas bien Dra. B?

Hodgings entro con un vaso de agua en la mano y se lo ofrecio a Temperance que lo miro con agradecimiento y levantandose de la silla lo abrazo fuertemente. Jack se sorprendio tremendamente con ese gesto de la antropologa pero le correspondio el abrazo. Si Booth entra en este momento soy hombre muerto- penso Jack preocupado.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi... Jack. Lo aprecio mucho.

\- No se preocupe Dra.B...

\- Dime Temperance. Eso hacen los amigos, no? Llamarse por su nombre- dijo soltandolo y sonriendo fue a ver a Parker que se habia dormido tomando su biberon de leche. Le retiro el biberon con cuidado y lo cargo en su hombro para que expulse los gases.

\- Claro Dra... Temperance. Tendre que acostumbrarme pero vine a decirte que no pienses que los demas estamos de acuerdo con la decision de Cam en cuanto a tu relacion con el agente Booth. Angela y yo los apoyamos incondicionalmente. Sabes q estoy saliendo con Angela desde q fui a tu departamento el dia q Booth casi me vuela la cabeza de un balazo?

\- Felicidades Jack! Se que cortejabas a Angela desde que llego al Jeffersonian y no tenias exito en tus intentos hasta ahora.

\- Ah... si- dijo Jack recordando con quien conversaba- bueno eso queria decirte. Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo y complicidad. Nos vemos mas tarde Temperance. Adios chiquitin.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**APROVECHANDO UN DESCANSO SUBO OTRO CAPITULO. REVIEWS POR FAVOR... =)**

* * *

 **IX. CONFRONTACIONES.**

Seeley ingreso a la oficina de Camille Saroyan, cerro la puerta y tomo asiento en el sillon frente al escritorio de la forense que lo ignoraba completamente. Seeley cerro con una mano la laptop en la que Camille escribia y esta lo miro a los ojos entrelazando sus dedos en actitud de fastidio.

\- Ahora q quieres Seeley...

\- Saber q fue lo q paso en la oficina de Temperance, Camille... entiendo que nos excedimos y q debemos guardar las formas pero de ahi a amenazarla, podias demostrar tu jerarquia sin caer en eso.

\- Ustedes son unos desconsiderados! Creen q porque son la maldita representacion de una historia de amor todos deben ser condescen...

\- Basta Camille! Que te ocurre?! Estas perdiendo los papeles nuevamente! Yo he venido a conversar contigo a pesar q Temperance queria hacerlo porque nos conocemos y somos amigos... porque seguimos siendo amigos, no es asi?

\- Eso crees Seeley? Que seguimos siendo amigos?

\- Si. Porque yo jamas deje de considerarte una amiga. Camille lo que tengo con Temperance no es una aventura de una noche, ni un capricho, ni una emocion pasajera. Estoy enamorado de ella y con el tiempo, si todo va bien incluso consideraria proponerle...

\- Ustedes son un par de tontos- dijo Camille sonriendo- un par de tontos enamorados. Una quiere adoptar al hijo del hombre q ni conoce y el otro ya esta pensando en matrimonio cuando ni sabe el segundo nombre de la futura esposa.

\- Camille...

\- Acaso sabes q Temperance Joy, porque ese es su segundo nombre Seeley, Brennan tiene sindrome de Asperger agudo? Sabes porque entro a la tutela del estado y termino en orfelinatos y casas de acogida? Sabes q jamas ha tenido una relacion monogama formal como llama a lo q tiene contigo? No sabes nada de ella, Seeley! Nada! Pero voy a demostrarte q sigo siendo tu amiga. Toma- puso un abultado file sobre la mesa- aqui esta todo lo q debes saber acerca de Temperance Brennan. Es el file del Jeffersonian. Puedes leerlo

...

Temperance habia colocado a Parker en el asiento de bebe sobre el escritorio y lo mecia con una mano mientras con la otra navegaba por las teclas de su laptop para concluir una investigacion de rutina cuando llego un correo a su bandeja de entrada del Jeffersonian. El asunto decia:

QUIERES SABER TODO ACERCA DE SEELEY JOSEPH BOOTH? ABRE ESTE CORREO.

Su segundo nombre es Joseph?- penso Temperance- prefiero Seeley, es mas original. Trato de ver el remitente pero estaba oculto. Dudo en abrir el correo. Como sabian a quien enviarselo? Quien sabia de su relacion ademas de ellos y sus amigos de Jeffersonian? Decidio no abrirlo hasta hablar con Booth. Cogio a Parker con todo y asiento de bebe y se encamino a la oficina de Angela. Iba a entrar pero vio que estaba en una acalorada sesion de besos con Hodgings y prefirio hablar antes. La experiencia con Cam le habia enseñado que en esos casos era mejor actuar con cautela.

\- Angela!

\- Si!- dijo Angela empujando a Hodgings hasta el otro extremo de la oficina- Brennan por Dios q susto! Pense q era Cam!

\- Pero que fuerza tienes Angie!- dijo Hodgings despegandose del escritorio en donde habia ido a parar por el empujon de su novia- o fue la adrenalina?

\- Las dos cosas Hodgings. Dime Swetty pasa algo?

\- Si. Necesito encontrar a Seeley y conversar con el. Es urgente, podrias cuidar a Parker un momento?

\- Si claro pero Booth esta en la oficina de Cam conversando con ella por lo de la amenaza de hace un rato.

\- Y como sabian eso ustedes?

\- Hodgings penso q iban a discutir porque vio a Booth con mala cara cuando llego y me sugirio rescatar al pequeño tigre antes q empezaran los gritos. Los vimos caer al sillon cuando ibamos por Parker y nos regresabamos a mi oficina cuando Cam entro de repente y se armo el escandalo. Te sugiero q los dejes hablar a solas. En estos casos es mejor q el ex sea quien calme a...

\- Ex? De q estas hablando?

\- Oh por Dios yo y mi bocota!- dijo Angela dandose un manazo en la frente- Booth no te dijo nada, verdad?

\- Ya la embarraste Angie. Solo diselo- dijo Hodgings tomando el asiento de Parker de manos de Temperance.

\- Cariño sientate por favor. Voy a decirte algo que converse con Booth antes q entrara a la oficina de Cam.

\- Y porque lo sabes tu y no yo?- dijo Temperance confundida- Seeley te lo dijo?

\- No. Yo me di cuenta despues de ver el espectaculo que hizo Cam. El te dijo que se conocian desde antes del Jeffersonian?

\- Si. Me dijo que trabajaban juntos en la policia cuando el era detective y ella fiscal. Que eran buenos amigos y por eso queria hablar con ella a solas antes q lo hiciera yo.

\- Ese hombre te ama, te protegio de los celos de Camille. Ellos tuvieron una relacion en ese tiempo q segun Booth termino de manera amical.

\- Querras decir q me mintio!- dijo Temperance molesta- no me dijo q habian sido pareja sino buenos amigos y prefirio decirtelo a ti!

\- Nooooo. Yo llegue a esa conclusion. El no me lo dijo. Y si no te lo dijo a ti fue porque no queria q te enfrentes con Cam por el. El comun de los hombres te lo hubiera dicho para ver como se pelean por el. El no lo hizo y sabes porque?

\- No. No lo entiendo. Debio decirme la verdad.

\- No lo hizo porque prefirio tu seguridad a su orgullo y su ego machista. Eso significa q para el eres mas importante que todo en esta vida, exceptuando al pequeño tigre dormido.

...

Booth cogio el file entre las manos. Sindrome de Asperger? Hogares de acogida? Adoptada? Si eso era cierto podia entender en algo el porque actuaba siempre a la defensiva y lo de la hiperracionalidad. Debio haber sido horrible pasar de un hogar a otro. Sin tener una familia con quien contar se encerro en si misma y sobrevivio gracias a su inteligencia pero sin roce social. Ahora entendia muchas cosas de Temperance Brennan y en vez de frenar sus sentimientos hacia ella la hacia admirarla mas por enfrentar todo sola y haber salido adelante. Dejo el file sin abrir en el escritorio de Camille.

\- No voy a verlo. Si ella desea me lo dira en el momento adecuado y estare ahi para ella. Gracias Camille pero no voy a violar su privacidad ni traicionar su confianza.

Temperance estaba tras la puerta de la oficina de Cam dispuesta a entrar y ver con sus propios ojos si la relacion de Seeley y su jefa habia quedado en el pasado cuando escucho todo lo q Booth le decia a Camille y se dio cuenta quien le habia enviado el correo electronico con toda la informacion de su novio pero ademas entendio lo q le dijo Angela. Seeley Booth la amaba de verdad y se lo acababa de demostrar sin ser consciente de ello. Regreso a su oficina, abrio su laptop y borro el correo sin abrirlo. Cogio su cartera y su abrigo. Se dirigio a la oficina de Angela para recoger a Parker y estaba saliendo del Jeffersonian cuando recibio una llamada de Zack pidiendole q regrese inmediatamente al laboratorio porque acababan de enviar unos restos de una victima de homicidio y no podian ubicar al agente Booth por telefono. Temperance le dijo q regresaria inmediatamente y entro al asensor con Parker en el asiento todavia dormido. Uno de los profesores del Jeffersonian la vio con el pequeño y la saludo.

\- Dra. Brennan que sorpresa! No sabia q era mama! Su hijito es muy lindo!

\- Gracias profesor Patterson. Se llama Parker y si es una lindura.

\- Claro que si. Yo tengo tres y los adoro con locura. Y su padre?

\- Arriba en el laboratorio. Voy a verlo en este momento.

\- Trabaja con usted en el laboratorio?

En ese momento las puertas del asensor se abrieron en el area de antropologia forense y Booth ingreso apresuradamente topandose con Temperance. Angela le habia dicho q se habia ido intempestivamente con el niño y al intentar llamarla no pudo conectar la llamada porque ella conversaba con Zack. La abrazo aliviado ante la sorpresa del profesor Patterson.

\- Temperance que ocurrio? Porque te fuiste asi con el bebe? Estas molesta conmigo?

Si- penso el profesor Patterson- este es el padre, no hay duda. Que buen chisme para el departamento de antropologia.

\- Buenas tardes Dra. Brennan. Agente Booth. Nos vemos luego.

Apenas Patterson se fue Temperance cerro las puertas del asensor y lo detuvo. Booth se sorprendio e iba a preguntarle q estaba pasando cuando ella lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso suave en los labios. El la miro sonriente pero esperando una explicacion.

\- Me fui por varias razones. No queria darle mas motivos a Cam para despedirme y necesitaba pensar en lo q converse con Angela acerca de ti y mi jefa.

\- Que te dijo Angela?- dijo Booth asustado- se supone q yo debia decirtelo despues de...

\- En concreto se q tuvieron una relacion y no me importa- dijo cuando vio q Booth palidecia e intentaba explicarle apresuradamente- se q solo la ves como una amiga y q me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti.

\- Estas diciendo que me amas?- dijo Booth asombrado.

\- Si Seeley Joseph Booth. Te amo. Hay camaras en el asensor? Porque me gustaria besarte en este momento.

Booth la beso sin pedirle permiso y ella le correspondio. Fue un beso tierno y con el que querian dar a entender al otro todo lo q podian sentir mutuamente. Al separarse el junto su frente con la de ella y ambos sonrieron.

\- Maaaaa! Maaaaaa!

Parker acababa de despertar y se frotaba los ojitos llamando a su mami. Se abrieron las puertas del asensor y Temperance lo saco del asiento cargandolo al salir del asensor mientras Seeley cogio el asiento vacio para llevarlo a la oficina de su novia.

\- Son una familia preciosa- dijo Angela suspirando al mirarlos conversar e ingresar a la oficina de Temperance.

\- No entiendo porque insiste en decir q son una familia cuando ellos no procrearon al bebe juntos.

\- Jimmy Neutron quieres otras tres horas limpiando huesos en el limbo por tus comentarios algo impertinentes?

\- Y porque me dice Jimmy Neutron? Soy Zachary Nataniel Addy.

\- Dejalo asi Jimmy. Parece q Parker no es el unico q podria decirle mama a Brennan. El parecido es impresionante.

En la oficina de Brennan las cosas habian cambiado y Booth tenia los brazos cruzados en clara muestra de descontento mientras miraba a Brennan.

\- No es necesario que vayas a hablar con ella. Yo ya aclare todo.

\- Es mi jefa y tengo que aclararselo yo. Tengo que hacerlo.

\- Ok pero te dire algo antes. Camille me dio tu file del Jeffersonian para q lo leyera.

\- Y lo hiciste?- pregunto Temperance seria y mirandolo a los ojos.

\- No. Es tu vida y tu informacion personal. Como desees y cuando desees contarmelo lo haras. Yo no voy a presionarte.

\- Lo se Seeley. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo. Se q soy muy complicada a veces y si en algun momento te aburres de mi prefiero q me lo digas de frente y me dejes ver a Parker los fines de semana.

\- Hey! Hey! Hey! Calmate! Nadie se va a aburrir ni tampoco te voy a separar de Parker. Somos una familia ahora. Estamos juntos en esto siempre.

\- Yo... yo no...- Temperance empezo a llorar sin control y Seeley la abrazo protegiendola de sus recuerdos- no tengo familia. Mi familia me abandono cuando tenia quince años y... estuve en orfelinatos y con familias adoptivas mucho tiempo. No se como ser parte de una familia. No quiero q me... abandonen de nuevo.

\- Yo jamas voy a dejarte. Mirame- le cogio el rostro entre sus manos y vio q sus ojos habian cambiado a un gris nebuloso e indefinido- no voy a dejarte nunca. Eres la madre de mi hijo y la mujer q amo. Nunca voy a abandonarte.

Temperance hundio el rostro en el pecho de Seeley mientras el la abrazaba mas fuerte acariciando su cabello. Llora todo lo que quieras, mi amor. Yo estoy aqui para ti, siempre- penso Booth mientras continuaba sosteniendo a su novia en medio de sus fantasmas.

Despues de un rato Temperance se calmo y dejo de llorar. No sabia como reaccionar despues de exponerse asi frente a Seeley. Ella era fuerte, decidida y dura. Como mirarlo a los ojos ahora q la habia visto fragil, sensible y temerosa? El se dio cuenta y le dio un beso en el cabello y trato de mirarla a los ojos pero ella no lo dejaba esquivando su mirada.

\- Temperance. Mirame por favor. Por favor.

\- No puedo. No se como actuar en este momento.

\- Empieza por mirarme si? Por favor preciosa quiero ver tus bellos ojos de tiempo otra vez.

\- De tiempo?- dijo Temperance mirandolo nuevamente.

Tiene los ojos color verde esmeralda. Eso quiere decir q esta molesta o contrariada. Dios mio por lo menos me das una mano para saber como tratarla!- penso Booth agradecido.

\- De tiempo porque cambian de color segun tu estado de animo. Si estas tranquila o contenta son de color azul, si estas asustada o triste pasan a gris y si estas molesta o contrariada son verdes. Estoy en lo cierto?

\- Nadie se habia dado cuenta de eso antes- dijo sorprendida- solo mis padres y mi hermano.

Nota mental: Preguntarle despues por su hermano- penso Booth.

\- Para que veas que me doy cuenta de tus emociones y respeto tu derecho a estar de buen o mal animo... pero no muy seguido, eh?

Temperance sonrio y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Lo abrazo mas fuerte y luego lo solto para tomarlo de la mano y darle algo.

\- Es tu pase para la plataforma. Desde ahora puedes subir sin problemas por las pruebas y los resultados de las investigaciones.

\- Gracias mi amor. Ahora podre...

\- Interrumpo?- dijo Camille totalmente tranquila.

\- No Camille. Solo estabamos conversando- dijo Seeley poniendose serio.

\- Lo se. Podemos hablar un momento Dra. Brennan?

Booth iba a responder pero Temperance le cogio del brazo y lo miro a los ojos. Estaban azules como un cielo en calma. El entendio y le sonrio.

\- Claro Dra. Saroyan. Vamos a su oficina?

\- Bueno. Te la devuelvo en un momento Seeley.

\- Esta en horario de trabajo. Ademas no me pertenece. Somos una pareja. Te espero aqui Temperance.

\- Lo se Seeley. Te veo luego.

Caminaron hacia la oficina de Camille y ella la retuvo del brazo.

\- No es necesario llegar a mi oficina para decirte lo q...

\- Recogere mis cosas inmediatamente Camille. No hay problema. La oficina estara disponible desde mañana por la mañana.

\- Dra. Brennan no te estoy despidiendo!- dijo Camille sorprendida.

\- Ah no? Y entonces que querias hablar conmigo?- dijo Temperance intrigada.

\- Queria disculparme contigo. Fui irracionalmente dura contigo hace unas horas por lo de tu relacion con Seeley y aunque voy a pedirles discreccion con su actual estado de pareja voy a ser flexible en cuanto a sus muestras de afecto... con tal que no lleguen a la consumacion en tu oficina todo estara bien.

\- Se q Seeley y tu tuvieron una relacion hace años y q quiza contemplabas reanudarla en este tiempo.

\- Eso quedo en el pasado Temperance. Seeley y yo solo somos buenos amigos y el te ama, sabes? Le di tu file personal para q lo leyera y no quiso hacerlo porque te respeta demasiado.

\- Eso es una falta grave Dra. Saroyan. Diste mis datos personales a alguien q no esta relacionado administrativamente con el Jeffersonian. Podria demandarte.

\- Y estas en todo tu derecho Temperance- dijo Camille suspirando.

\- Pero no lo hare. Se q tu me enviaste el correo de informacion de Seeley y que fue una prueba para ambos. Es logico. Querias saber si lo q sentiamos era pasajero o algo mas fuerte. Te convenciste?

\- Totalmente Temperance. Y vuelvo a disculparme contigo. Creeme q lo q siento por Seeley es una gran estima y amistad.

\- Acepto tus disculpas Camille. Y te creo.

\- Entonces Temperance, todo bien entre nosotras?

\- Todo bien Camille- dijo Temperance sonriendo.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**X. DECISIONES EN COMUN**

Seeley deja las bolsas de comida thai en la mesa de la cocina y saca los platos de la alacena para preparar la mesa pero su cabeza esta en otra parte. Tiene que hablar con Temperance acerca de la propuesta de Cullen. El preferiria seguir como hasta ahora. Ella solo seria colaboradora y no agente del FBI como sugirio su jefe. Su relacion seria menos expuesta y solo tendrian q controlarse en el Hoover ya q en el Jeffersonian todos sabian de su relacion y no habia problema... con tal q no lleguen a convertir la oficina de Temperance en una suite de hotel. Hasta habia contemplado la posibilidad de renunciar al FBI y volver a la policia pero asi no tendria tiempo para su familia asi q desecho la idea inmediatamente.

Temperance estaba haciendo dormir a Parker. Pensaba desocupar la habitacion de las mil maravillas y cachivaches, como le decia Seeley, para q Parker tuviera su propia habitacion. Ademas podria ampliar si compraba el departamento contiguo. Una oficina para ella. Una sala de juegos para Park, una sala de television para Seeley y mas habitaciones para...

El vibrar de un movil la saca de sus planes a futuro. Coge el movil y lo contesta por inercia.

\- Brennan.

\- Que? Perdon, no es el numero de Seeley Booth?

Temperance se da cuenta q se ha confundido de movil. Seeley acostumbra dejar las llaves y los moviles juntos en el dormitorio y ha cogido el suyo por error. Es una voz masculina y parecida a la de Seeley.

\- Ehhh... si, es el movil de Seeley. Deme un minuto q voy a buscarlo.

\- Ok. Espero.

Temperance deja el movil en la mesa de noche. Acuesta a Parker en su cuna ya q esta profundamente dormido y le da un beso en la frente. Se sorprende al hacerlo. Ya es maternal con el bebe pero ese gesto es muy tierno hasta para ella. Coge el movil y sale de la habitacion.

Seeley ya ha preparado todo para la cena. Incluso un par de velas encendidas y la luz en baja intensidad. Esa noche va a ganador y sonrie ampliamente al verla ingresar al comedor. No le da tiempo a hablar y la atrapa entre sus brazos besandola varias veces con besos rapidos por todo el rostro. Ella se deja abrazar y besar mientras rie y entrelaza sus manos atras del cuello de su novio. El interlocutor en el telefono escucha todo y se impacienta.

\- ALO! ALO! SEELEY ESTAS AHI?!

\- Ups! Lo siento Seeley. Te llaman por telefono- le dice sin soltarlo.

\- Quien es?- le dice sin dejar de besarla

\- No pregunte. Debi hacerlo?

\- Por supuesto. Puedes preguntar e indagar quien me llama. Eres mi pareja y no hay secretos, de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. Lo hare la proxima vez.

Temperance le sonrie y el le da un ultimo beso antes de coger el telefono y sentarse en una silla del comedor.

\- Contesto e inmediatamente voy contigo, mi amor. Por favor sirve el refresco q olvide sacarlo del refrigerador. Booth- dice en el movil.

\- Vaya hasta q te dignas contestar Seeley! Parece q estas ocupado.

\- Hola Jared- el tono de su voz cambia a un fastidio disimulado y Temperance lo nota- que quieres ahora?

\- Acaso no puedo llamar a mi hermano mayor para saludar y saber como esta? Parece q muy bien acompañado por lo q escucho. Tiene una voz muy sensual.

\- Cuidado con lo q dices Jared- su tomo cambia a iracundo- estas hablando de mi novia.

\- Novia? Dios mio, Seeley. Acabas de enterrar a Rebecca y ya tienes novia?

\- Te preguntare una vez mas antes de colgar. Que quieres Jared?!

\- Dinero, Seeley. El vil metal.

\- Pues yo trabajo para ganarmelo, te sugiero q hagas lo mismo.

\- Por favor Seel... tengo q pagar a mi corredor o van a matarme.

\- Siempre es el mismo truco Jared. Estan a punto de matarte, ubicarte, asaltarte, embaucarte, incriminarte, sonsacarte, inmiscuirte... bah, se me terminaron los verbos y la paciencia. Adios Jared.

\- Seeley por favor! En serio van a matarme!

Seeley se pasa la mano por el rostro resoplando. Esta seguro q es una mentira mas de Jared, pero si no lo es? Si encontrara muerto a su hermano en un callejon? O acabara en la mesa de diseccion de Temperance? Le da nauseas de solo pensarlo.

\- Cuanto quieres esta vez, Jared?

\- Diez mil. Te lo pagare! Lo juro!

\- Estas loco! De donde voy a sacar diez mil dolares?! Yo no soy tu banco ni tu beneficencia! Soy tu hermano!

\- Y por eso acudo a ti Seel... somos hermanos y somos todo lo q tenemos.

\- Habla por ti. Yo tengo una familia. Lo siento Jared, ese monto es imposible para mi. Habla con tu corredor y dile...

\- Que? Que le voy a pagar en comodas cuotas mensuales? Me va a destazar en pequeños pedazos q te enviara mensualmente!

\- Y quieres q asalte un banco porque mi hermano menor no...

\- Toma. Daselo a tu hermano.

Temperance le extiende un cheque a Seeley. El monto es de diez mil dolares. Seeley se pone de pie tan violentamente q la silla en la q estaba sentado cae al suelo pero no coge el cheque. Temperance no se inmuta. Esta acostumbrandose a sus cambios de humor y su brusquedad cuando algo se le sale de control. Lo mira fijamente con una expresion neutra.

\- Temperance... lo siento. No puedo aceptarlo. El es un patan y no pienso involucrarte.

\- Tomalo para q se lo des y no te moleste mas.

\- Al contrario. Vera q puede sacarme dinero en grandes cantidades y facilmente y no parara hasta q lo maten! Preciosa, gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero no voy a tomar tu dinero. No te sientas mal pero... tengo q resolver esto con Jared. Ahora.

Temperance hace el ademan de darse la vuelta e irse. Entendio q las cosas entre Seeley y su hermano son de ellos dos y el no pretende dejarla entrar. Quiza no quiera presentarle a su familia. Quiza...

Seeley la coge de la mano y la atrae hacia el abrazandola con el brazo libre.

\- Jared no voy a darte un centavo mas. Es hora q te comportes como un adulto y asumas tus consecuencias. No voy a poner en juego mi familia por tu inmadurez. Afronta lo q tengas q afrontar. Adios.

Cuelga el movil y lo apaga. Mira a Temperance con un gesto de admiracion. Estuvo a punto de darle una pequeña fortuna solo para q no lo molesten mas. Y asi dice q no sabe amar?- penso - no necesita ni decirmelo, me lo demuestra a cada momento.

\- Estas molesto conmigo Seeley?

\- Nooo! Porque piensas eso?

\- Porque me miras con una expresion q no te he visto antes y no se identificarla.

\- Es admiracion, Temperance. Ibas a darme diez mil dolares sin q te lo pidiera! Solo por...

\- Para q te dejen en paz. Para q NOS dejen en paz.

\- Eres unica. Le doy gracias a Dios por encontrarte.

\- Yo no creo en Dios, Seeley. Es solo una representacion de la necesidad humana. De proteccion, seguridad, pertenencia y divinidad. La idea de Dios es tan antigua como la humanidad misma.

\- Ok Temperance. Pensamos diferente. Tenemos diferentes concepciones de la vida y de las cosas. Pero en una cosa coincidimos.

\- En que?- dijo ella intrigada. Ya se habia dado cuenta hacia tiempo q ellos eran personalidades opuestas pero complementarias. Simbioticas, como la anemona de mar y el pez payaso. Y a ella le quedaba claro q era la anemona. Queria saber como lo explicaria el.

\- En q te amo. Y tu a mi. Nada mas complejo y simple q eso.

Ella lo abrazo. Le encantaba sentirse entre sus brazos. La hacia sentir segura, protegida, admirada, deseada y amada. Nunca sintio eso con ningun otro hombre y no lo iba a cambiar por nada en este mundo.

El la estrechaba entre sus brazos con una sonrisa de lado. Le encantaba q ella se acurrucara en su pecho. Ella le daba la fuerza, lo empujaba a salir adelante, le cuidaba la espalda, lo atendia porque lo queria. Nunca se sintio tan completo y feliz con ninguna otra mujer y no iba a dejarla ir jamas.

Se quedaron asi por un buen tiempo. Tanto q Seeley penso q ella se habia dormido en sus brazos.

\- No te habras dormido en esta posicion, no?

\- Es imposible hacerlo. Pero estoy tan comoda q lo intentaria.

\- Quieres comer?

\- Quieres soltarme?

\- No.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Pero podriamos ir al sillon? La espalda me esta matando.

\- Lo siento Seeley. Olvide tu problema de columna. Mejor vamos a comer y luego pasamos al sillon.

...

\- Deseaba verme señor?

Cullen examina al recien llegado. Es un niño en traje. Y este es el eminente psicologo q nos manda Quantico?- pensa desilusionado- es una criatura. Pero si puede con la antropologa y con Booth le doy mi voto de confianza. Esos dos son cosa seria.

\- Si. Dr. Sweets?

\- Lancelot Sweets.

\- Bien Dr. Sweets. Tengo un caso para usted- Le alcanza un file algo abultado- uno de nuestros mejores agentes y la mas eminente antropologa forense del pais trabajan juntos en el area de homicidios. Se les ha propuesto integrar una division propia con ellos al mando. Quiero q los entreviste y me de su perfil detallado en todo aspecto. Emocional, familiar, afectivo y laboral.

\- Eso quiere decir q son muy buenos en lo q hacen.

\- Eso quiere decir q son los mejores en lo que hacen Dr. Sweets. Aunque... deseo q me haga un favor especial con este par.

\- Si, digame.

\- Tengo la ligera sospecha de q estan en una relacion sentimental y quiero comprobarlo. Para saber como proceder con ellos. Usted sabe...

\- Lo q se es q ese tipo de relacion afectiva esta prohibido en el FBI. Pero si ella es colaboradora y no agente se sobreentiende q las reglas son mas flexibles.

\- Las reglas son las reglas mi estimado Dr. Sweets. Me hara ese favor?

\- Claro. Pero medire la respuesta afectiva versus su nivel de competencia. Quiza ese sea su motor para la resolucion efectiva de los casos. No va a desbaratar un buen equipo solo porque son pareja, no señor?

\- Ese es el motivo de la evaluacion Dr. Sweets. Todo esta en sus manos.

...

\- Y cual fue la propuesta de tu jefe?

Booth toma agua antes de contestar. Estan en la mesa del comedor y acaban de cenar. Debe darle todas las alternativas para que pueda ver el panorama completo y no solo el problema.

\- Escuchame con atencion Temperance y...

\- Siempre te escucho con atencion Seeley.

\- ... y sin interrumpir. Por favor.

\- Ok.

\- En el FBI hay una regla. No puede haber relaciones afectivas entre agentes...

\- ... pero yo no soy agente del FBI.

\- ... ni entre asesores y colaboradores externos o asesores y agentes.

\- Estas terminando conmigo?- Le dice abatida.

\- No Temperance por Dios! Renunciaria al FBI antes de terminar contigo! Pero dejame terminar de hablar - Levanta el dedo indice al ver q ella iba a volver a hablar- y no me interrumpas, por favor.

\- Esta bien. Te lo prometo.

\- El jefe Cullen me ofrecio liderar un a nueva division en el FBI que se dedicaria exclusivamente a homicidios con ayuda forense externa y en este caso quieren al Jeffersonian. Y sabes porque quieren especificamente ese Instituto?

\- Es una institucion muy buena y respetada. Es una eminencia a nivel forense. Es logico.

\- Es por ti. Te quieren a ti y por eso escogen el Jefersonian.

\- Pero yo no quiero trabajar con otro agente del FBI q no seas tu!

\- Lo se y yo no trabajaria con otro antropologo forense q no seas tu. Pero la propuesta esta dada y mañana debo llevar tu respuesta y la mia a mi jefe.

\- Que opciones tenemos?

\- A mi parecer tres. La primera seria aceptar la promocion pero eso implicaria convertirte en agente especial y...

\- Descartala.

\- Ok- dijo sorprendido por la rapidez de su decision- la segunda es la q no nos gusta, aceptar la promocion y trabajar con otras personas ya sean antropo...

\- Descartala.

\- Sigamos- dijo sonriendo- la tercera es no aceptar y quedarnos como estamos donde nuestra relacion es perfil bajo y podemos expresarla libremente en el Jefersonian como pareja y sin problemas. Si llegaran a enterarse en el FBI me sancionarian pero sin llegar al despido y cambiarian de antropologo forense a menos...

\- A menos que?

\- A menos q nos vean como indispensables- Se le ocurre una idea- podemos tener un as bajo la manga. Tu eres el As de corazones. Sin ti no hay equipo. Cuantos antropologos forenses tiene el Jefersonian?

\- Solo dos. Zack y yo.

\- Eso es pan comido. Zack te adora, hasta creo que medio edipicamente pero eso nos servira. Tienes q pedirle q en caso de q nos separen el se rehuse a trabajar con el FBI. Ellos cederan por tenerte de vuelta y volveremos a estar juntos con su consentimiento. Es perfecto.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI. PAPA Y MAMA PATO**

Sweets llega temprano al Hoover. Hoy entrevistara al agente especial y a la antropologa forense. No ha revisado el file porque estuvo en el papeleo de su departamento hasta muy tarde y lo olvido en su oficina. Imperdonable- piensa Sweets- mi primer caso y dejo la informacion en la oficina. Leere rapido su file antes de que lleguen.

Seeley y Temperance tambien estan en el Hoover. El jefe Cullen llamo a Booth por la mañana y le pidio q vaya temprano con la antropologa pues queria su respuesta en persona. Entraron al asensor y se encontraron con una cara conocida.

\- Lance!

\- Hola Seeley! Temperance!

\- Como estas Lance? Que haces en el Hoover?

\- Trabajo aqui. Soy nuevo.

\- Ah si? No te he visto en estos dias por aqui. Yo tambien soy agente.

\- Tu tambien eres agente Temperance?- dice Sweets intrigado recordando la norma q hablo con Cullen.

\- No. Yo no tengo nada q ver con el FBI excepto el- dice sonriendo y señalando a Seeley.

\- Jajajaja. Entiendo. Y como esta el bebe?

\- En la guarderia de mi trabajo. Nos llamaron hoy a los dos asi q una vez q termine regresare al instituto...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Lance baja en el tercer piso hacia su oficina.

\- Nos vemos despues! Ya q trabajamos juntos podemos ir a comer mas tarde si lo desean.

\- Claro Lance. Nos vemos.

\- Nos vemos compañero!

Faltan dos pisos para la oficina del jefe Cullen y Temperance esta algo ansiosa.

\- Crees q nos separaran?

\- No tienen argumento. No saben nada del asunto y no tienen porque hacerlo. Calmate, si? Sabes q no puedo abrazarte en este momento pero me encantaria hacerlo.

Ella lo toma de la mano. Estan solos en el ascensor y ese breve contacto le transmite confianza. Las puertas se abren y ellos se sueltan inmediatamente. Caminan en silencio como un par de niños castigados a la oficina del director del colegio. Booth toca la puerta.

\- Pase. Esta abierto.

\- Buenos dias Jefe Cullen.

\- Buenos dias Subdirector Cullen.

El hombre los mira y sonrie. Le encantaria tener el don de la telepatia y leerles la mente. Booth esta un poco inquieto y la antropologa esta de lo mas normal. Hasta indiferente se podria decir.

\- Buenos dias Dra. Brennan. Agente Booth. Pueden tomar asiento.

Ambos se sientan frente al jefe de Booth. Este cruza las manos sobre su escritorio y comienza.

\- Bien Dra. Brennan, supongo q el agente Booth ya le comento acerca del motivo de esta reunion.

\- Asi es Subdirector Cullen y lamento decirle q mi respuesta es no gracias. Prefiero seguir tal como estamos.

\- Lamento tambien su decision Dra. Brennan. Agente Booth tendra q trabajar con otro antropologo forense en la nueva division.

\- Yo tambien declino la oferta Jefe Cullen. No voy a liderar esa division. Prefiero quedarme donde estoy... y con quien estoy ahora.

\- Vaya! Veo q se han confabulado entonces! Y podrian explicarme los motivos de su decision?

\- Claro subdirector Cullen. Vera...

Seeley abre los ojos como platos soperos. Si Temperance le dice todo al subdirector el perdera soga, cabra, trabajo, pareja .

\- Tempe... Bones! Que le vas a decir?

\- Que no podria seguir trabajando liderando la division porque me gusta el trabajo de campo y la mesa de diseccion. No me imagino en una oficina planeando y trazando planes. Por eso no me intereso mucho el empleo que tiene Cam en el Jeffersonian. Prefiero la cercania al caso, el acompañarte en los interrogatorios, trabajar con los internos a convrrtirme en agente del FBI. Eso no es para mi.

\- Entiendo sus razones Dra. Brennan y son muy validas. Cada uno sabe sus fortalezas y donde encaja mejor. Y tu Booth? Cual es tu razon? Y no me digas q por acompañar a la Dra. Brennan porque eso ya pareceria acoso... o enamoramiento.

\- Yo... yo no... yo...

\- El agente Booth y yo tenemos una relacion monogama formal, subdirector Cullen.

"Ya. Se acabo. Ya lo dijo. Incluso puedo desmayarme y no habria mas sorpresas. Oh Dios y que voy a hacer ahora! Creo q podria volver a la policia. O quiza pueda trabajar de detective privado. Si, puede ser. Con mis propios horarios y mis clientes. Podria montar mi oficina en el departamento ya q solo voy a sacar ropa porque practicamente vivo en la casa de Temperance. Ella podria ayudarme con los casos en el Jeffer..."

\- Booth! Responde!

Temperance aplaude delante de sus ojos y lo saca de sus ensoñaciones. La mira algo ausente y luego mira a su jefe. No esta montando en colera, ni se ha levantado de su asiento dramaticamente ni lo ha despedido indicandole la salida. Esta sentado mirandolo con aire condescendiente y una mal disimulada sonrisa.

\- Se le paso el soponcio, agente Booth?

\- Si, si, jefe.

\- Tiene algo mas q agregar a la informacion q proporciono la Dra. Brennan?

"Señor cogeme de tu mano... le voy a decir todo"- penso Booth rindiendose ante la evidencia. Tomo la mano de Temperance y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella sonriendole mientras ella le correspondia la sonrisa.

\- Estoy enamorado de ella y no voy a dejarla por nada ni por nadie.

\- Creo q se equivoco de persona, agente Booth. Usted sabe como soy yo.

\- Si jefe, lo se. Voy a recoger mis co...

\- Le sugiero q esa conversacion la tenga con el padre de su novia y no conmigo porque lo ha dicho con una conviccion aplastante y muy seguro de si mismo. Acaba de enfrentarse a su jefe y una posible perdida de trabajo por la mujer q ama. No muchos hombres en su posicion se jugarian el todo por el todo por una relacion q recien empieza. Asi q asumo q ustedes tienen tiempo juntos. Y como son el mejor equipo resolviendo crimenes y homicidios es de suponer q su relacion los ayuda a hacerlo. O me equivoco?

\- No, no, para nada. Lo ha dicho perfectamente.

\- Dra. Brennan cuanto tiempo de relacion monogama y formal tienen?

\- Exactamente un mes con dos dias, tres horas y- dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera- catorce minutos.

\- Yo a los dos dias ya sabia q mi compañera era la mujer de mi vida. Te tardaste mucho Seeley.

\- Jefe Cullen... no me va a despedir?

\- Por enamorarte como un niño de colegio? No. No tengo autoridad moral para hacerlo. Yo me case con mi compañera y los dos eramos agentes del FBI pero ella tuvo q ceder y hacer trabajo de oficina... q odiaba. Despues comenzo un negocio propio, una agencia de detectives privados y le va bien. Ustedes me recuerdan mi juventud. Cuando trabajabamos juntos ella me sacaba de quicio y yo a ella. Teniamos puntos de vista totalmente opuestos y chocabamos constantemente. Pero me di cuenta q era tierna y gentil y yo podia ser el heroe cuando ella estaba cerca. Nuestras diferencias nos acercaron y complementaron. Por eso supe de inmediato q algo pasaba entre ustedes incluso antes q se dieran cuenta. Pero hay condiciones para q trabajen juntos en el FBI.

\- Cuales?- dijo Temperance interesada - Que debemos hacer?

\- Una cita semanal con el psicologo del FBI para q evalue su interaccion en los casos de homicidio. Si despues de un mes el doctor dice q no hay problema continuaran juntos, de lo contrario si deseas y ustedes lo deciden, puedo recomendarte en la agencia de mi esposa.

\- Me parece bien Jefe Cullen. Muchas gracias!

\- Seeley, Dra. Brennan, este arreglo es personal. Yo no informo nada, ustedes se comportan en el Hoover. No quiero q las alarmas de incendio se enciendan a cada momento... como me han contado q ocurre en el Jeffersonian. Por cierto su primera cita con el psicologo es ahora. Tercer piso, oficina 37. Que tengan buenos dias y cuento con q me inviten a la boda cuando se les ocurra formalizar.

\- No. Eso no pasara Subdirector Cullen. Yo no creo en el matrimonio.

\- Yo tampoco creia Dra. Brennan y heme aqui treinta años y tres hijos despues. Las personas cambian, evolucionan y q mejor si es por amor? Cierren la puerta al salir por favor.

Salen de la oficina de Cullen y Booth abraza a Temperance dandole un beso en la puerta de su jefe. Brennan le corresponde por un segundo y luego se separa para recriminarle.

\- Booth estas loco! Acaban de decir q seamos discretos!

\- Lo siento no pude resistirme! Te amo!

\- Yo tambien pero debemos guardar las formas aqui. En el Jeffersonian podemos cerrar las persianas de mi oficina y...

Temperance le sonrie picaramente guiñando un ojo. Booth trata de controlarse para no besarla apasionadamente detras de la puerta.

\- No me hagas eso Temperance. No se cuanto mas pueda resistir. Como quisiera estar ya en el Jeffersonian!

\- Pues eso sera despues de una hora. Tenemos una cita con el psicologo.

...

Lance busca desesperadamente el file en toda su oficina. Ha revuelto el escritorio, la biblioteca, los estantes y no aparece. No recuerda haberlo sacado de la oficina y en cualquier momento entraran sus futuros pacientes por la puerta. Que incompetencia de mi parte- piensa - como voy a reconocerlos si ni siquiera he visto las fotos del file?

\- A ver 33, 34, 35, 36 y 37!

\- Sabes contar... - dice Temperance divertida.

\- Ademas de otras cosas q ya sabes...- dice Seeley picaro - entremos de una vez para acabar con todo esto.

\- No vas a tocar primero?

\- No. Los loqueros analizan y tienen respuestas para todo. Prefiero pasar por rebelde q por sumiso.

\- Tu no eres sumiso para nada Seeley.

\- Solo contigo lo soy. De leon paso a gatito.

\- Si tu lo dices...

Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Vieron a Lance a cuatro patas en el suelo buscando algo con desesperacion.

\- Lance... que estas haciendo?

\- Ay gracias a Dios! Por favor pueden ayudarme a buscar un file? Se q esta aqui pero no se donde. Si no lo encuentro Cullen me matara!

\- Claro niño- dijo Booth sonriendo- te ayudaremos a hacer la tarea.

\- Y el loquero?- susurro Temperance.

\- Seguro envio a Lance por nuestro file y no lo ubica. Pobrecito niño. Lo van a regañar si no lo encuentra.

\- Vamos a ayudarlo de verdad?

\- Si. Porque no? Lo peor ya paso. Cullen sabe q estamos juntos y nos apañara.

Y se pusieron a buscar el file por toda la oficina. Despues de un rato, Temperance ubico una carpeta color marron debajo de un archivero de patas cortas.

\- Hey creo q lo encontre! Ayudenme a mover esto!

Lance y Seeley mueven el archivero de metal y al momento encuentran papeles desperdigados en el suelo y dos fotos tamaño jumbo de cada uno de ellos. Lance empieza a recoger todo y llega a las fotos.

\- Muchas gracias Seeley y Temperance! Ahora podre...- mira las fotos Antropologa Forense del Jeffersonian Temperance Joy Brennan. Abre los ojos como platos y busca la foto del agente especial. La encuentra y es Seeley Joseph Booth. Se levanta del piso consternado con una foto en cada mano. Sus amigos no son lo q parecen.

\- USTEDES LE HAN MENTIDO AL JEFFERSONIAN Y AL FBI DESDE HACE UN MES!

\- Que tienes Lance? Porque gritas?- le pregunta Temperance preocupada- tu nos conoces.

\- No. Crei conocerlos. Son unos mentirosos!

\- Cuidado como le hablas a mi novia, chico!- le dijo Seeley colocandose delante de el- ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repito!

\- Soy el doctor Lancelot Sweets, psicologo del FBI. Ustedes son mis pacientes y vaya q tienen problemas! Sobre todo de mitomania!

\- Tu eres el loquero?! -dijo Temperance asombrada- debes tener un coeficiente intelectual muy alto.

\- Y una inteligencia emocional de tres años- dijo Seeley molesto- o te disculpas con Temperance por gritarle y te callas todo esto o le diremos a Cullen q perdiste el file y estuvimos media hora buscandolo a cuatro patas. Tu decides.

\- Eres un manipulador y chantajista. Tipico de un sanguineo melancolico...

\- Booth! El no sabia q eramos nosotros y nos trato como amigos al permitirnos ayudarlo a buscar el file. No le hagas eso, por favor. Solo es un niño.

\- Los sentimientos maternales le bloquean el razonamiento normal Dra. Brennan- dijo Sweets mas tranquilo- pero creo q me confundi un poco con usted. No es colerica. Es melancolica colerica. Y yo un perfecto idiota. Como no me di cuenta en el asensor! Ustedes son pareja hace años y le mienten a sus respectivos jefes y trabajos con total desfachatez!

\- De q rayos estas hablando Sweets?- dice Seeley fastidiado y con los brazos cruzados- No te dije Temperance? Sacan conclusiones antes de llegar a los hechos.

\- Lance, se lo q estas pensando y no es asi- le dice Temperance colocando una mano en el brazo del psicologo- Parker no es mi hijo biologico. Es hijo de Seeley y yo le ayudo a criarlo. Somos pareja hace poco mas de un mes. Mas o menos al tiempo q te conocimos. No quisimos engañarte. No eras parte de nuestro mundo laboral y no representabas una amenaza.

\- Ahora si!- dijo Seeley furioso.

Lance comprendio el panorama como si viera una pelicula en el cine. Se conocieron en un caso. Se trataron. Se enamoraron y siguen trabajando juntos pero como pareja y su desempeño es excelente. Su vida privada no interfiere con su excelencia laboral.

\- Lo siento mucho Temperance- dice colocando una mano sobre la de ella bajo la atenta mirada de Seeley- creo q me deje llevar por mis emociones tambien. Yo los vi y me hicieron recordar a mis padres... bueno fue un caso de suplantacion parental de mi parte y no fue nada etico.

\- Nos hiciste un berrinche, Sweets!- dijo Seeley avanzando hacia el y apuntandolo con el dedo- que pasaria si le digo a Cullen q su psicologo es un...

\- Booth! Ya se disculpo! No era eso lo q querias?

\- Conmigo no se ha disculpado- dijo cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tiene razon Lance. Seria mejor si lo hicieras- dijo Temperance apretando un poco su mano sobre la de el- anda disculpate.

"Seguimos con la suplantacion parental- penso Sweets- ahora ellos actuan como mis padres. No voy a recuperar la confianza de Seeley si no lo hago. Pero me da rabia disculparme con el, como si de verdad fuera mi padre... necesito una terapia urgente!"

\- Esta bien agente Booth. Voy a discuparme pero...

\- Sin peros!

\- Ok. Esta bien. Me disculpo por como me comporte. No fue etico ni profesional. Lo siento.

\- Esta bien- dijo Seeley relajandose y descruzando los brazos- pero estas castigado un mes y lavaras los platos despues de la cena.

\- Oiga! Tampoco es...

\- Es una broma Sweets- dice Seeley sonriendo y palmeandole la espalda- a no ser q quieras venir a comer con nosotros al Royal otra vez. Te prometo q no lavaras los platos.

\- Pero la terapia...- dice Temperance.

\- De verdad Temperance? Despues de todo lo q ha pasado aqui en una hora y quieres mas terapia?

...


	12. Chapter 12

Despues de un dia ajetreado tanto en el Hoover como en el Jeffersonian, ambos estaban cansados y muy estresados. Temperance terminaba de darle el ultimo biberon de leche maternizada a Parker cuando sintio demasiado cansancio. Termino de darle el biberon y empezo a pasearlo por la oficina. Le gustaba mirar sus ojitos oscuros que se quedaban fijos en ella hasta que empezaba a dormirse y los cerraba poco a poco. Parker ya estaba dormido pero ella seguia meciendolo en sus brazos. Un hijo? Seria igual que con Parker? Seria tan maternal, afectuosa, cariñosa y sobre todo lo amaria tanto? Seeley le habia comentado que solo volveria a tener hijos si se casaran pero ella no queria casarse, no le parecia necesario ni logico el matrimonio pero... si tuviera un hijo? El se iria y la dejaria sola con el niño? Todo porque las cosas no salian como el queria? No estaba dispuesta a casarse solo por tener un hijo. Ella podia criarlo sola. Tenia la solvencia economica suficiente pero tendria que dejar ir a Seeley... y a Parker.

 _ **Quién te dijo que yo**_

 _ **era el sueño que soñaste una vez?**_

 _ **Quién dijo que tu**_

 _ **voltearías mi futuro al revés?**_

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. No podia dejarlo ir. Quien lo cuidaria? Quien jugaria con el? Quien lo veria crecer? Su primera frase. Su primera comida. No podia. Simplemente no podia. Seeley encontraria quien lo cuidara y tambien quien lo acompañara. Un vacio en el estomago la hizo reaccionar. Ella no queria que ninguno de los dos se marche. Los queria de manera permanente en su vida. Solo mirar los ojos oscuros de Seeley tan parecidos a los de su hijo la hacia sonreir. Sus atenciones para con ella. La manera de protegerla y cuidarla. La forma de amarla en la intimidad. Todo era perfecto. No tenia porque cambiar pero porque estaba tan cansada? Se acosto en su sillon con el niño en su pecho. El bebe se habia dormido y ella le acariciaba los rizos bostezando.

 _ **La casa no es otra cosa,**_

 _ **que un cementerio de historias,**_

 _ **enterradas en fosas,**_

 _ **que algunos llaman memorias.**_

Angela entro a su oficina en ese momento y sonrio ante la escena.

\- Swetty estas bien? Se te ve algo cansada.

\- En realidad estoy muy cansada. Creo q voy a esperar que Booth venga por mi en vez de ir a la casa. No deseo manejar.

\- Te veo agotada cariño. No estaras abarcando demasiado?

\- A que te refieres, Angela?

\- Antropologa, investigadora, forense, asesora del FBI, tutora de internos, jefa interina de departamento cuando Cam sale de comision, agente externo y encubierto, miembro del comite de investigacion antropologica nacional, revisionista de tesis y articulos... ah y me olvidaba mama a tiempo y destiempo, esposa en la practica, ama de casa cuando puedes, amiga a part time y de vez en cuando vuelves a ser Temperance Brennan a secas. Algo mas q se me olvide?

 _ **Minutos,**_

 _ **como sal en la herida**_

 _ **se me pasa la vida**_

 _ **gastando el reloj...**_

\- Quieres decir q mi vida ha cambiado demasiado desde q Seeley y el bebe entraron en ella?

\- Quiero decir que no puedes hacerlo todo. Debes delegar algunas funciones. Debes confiar en q los demas podemos ayudarte. Y por Dios DESCANSA Temperance Brennan! Estas aqui de 08:00 am a casi 09:00 pm de lunes a viernes y estoy segura q Booth no te deja dormir por las noches. Al final solo descansas d horas por dia! Crees q es justo para ti o para cualquiera q los rodea?

\- Me es dificil no realizar las tareas que hacia normalmente sin problemas. Es una complicacion adicional tener una familia?- dijo recordando lo que habia pensado anteriormente.

\- La familia no es una complicacion Swetty. La familia es lo primordial y despues viene lo que venga. Lo q pasa es q tu lo realizabas a la inversa. No te preocupes por el trabajo o las ocupaciones extra que tienes. Disfruta a tu familia sin estresarte ni excederte con lo demas.

Angela tenia razon. Ella habia invertido los papeles por mucho tiempo. Primero el trabajo, segundo el trabajo, tercero el trabajo y siempre el trabajo. Ahora era parte de una familia y eso era mas importante que todo lo demas.

Por su parte Booth no veia las horas de irse a su casa, darse un baño y dormir todo lo que pudiera. Tambien sentia el cansancio del cambio de horarios y rutina. Ahora era padre a tiempo completo y esposo en la practica y todo aunado a sus otras actividades le estaba pasando la factura ademas de las nochecitas calientes con Temperance. Solo queria llegar y dormir pero eso no era posible por el bebe y por ella. Igual tendria que cumplir con sus deberes sagrados hasta quemar el ultimo cartucho y no estaba seguro de llegar despierto al campo de batalla.

 _ **Como duele gastar**_

 _ **el instante en el que tu ya no estás!**_

 _ **Como cuesta luchar**_

 _ **con las cosas que no vuelven más!**_

Despues q Angela se fue, Temperance cerro su oficina y bajo la intensidad de la luz. Cogio su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Booth y se recosto con el bebe en el sillon. Bostezo y se acurruco con el niño. Tenia el movil en la mano derecha y empezo a marcar el numero. Parker se revolvio y ella lo mecio para arrullarlo... lo malo es que ella tambien empezo a cerrar los ojos. Booth podria demorar demasiado y ella estaba tan cansada... mejor se iba en su auto a descansar en su casa.

Angela la llamo en el mismo momento que iba a enviar el mensaje.

\- Swetty ya estas en tu casa? Booth paso por ti?

\- No le envie el mensaje. Creo que mejor me voy en el auto. Park ya esta dormido y si se hace mas tarde el clima sera mas frio para el. Nos vemos mañana Angie.

\- Descansa Swetty. Hasta mañana.

Eran las ocho y media de la noche.

Booth llego a las nueve con veinte a su casa. Dejo las bolsas de comida en la mesa del comedor y entro a su dormitorio. Temperance y el bebe no estaban. Recorrio la casa y no habia rastro de ellos. Saco su celular. No habia llamadas perdidas ni mensajes. Donde podian estar? Llamo a Angela.

\- Hola Angela. Temperance esta contigo?

\- Hola tigre. Noooo. Ella dijo que estaba muy cansada y se iria en el auto porque el pequeño tigre ya estaba dormido. No te envio un mensaje?

\- No. No esta en la casa. Voy al Jeffersonian.

\- Quiza se quedo dormida, tigre. Esta muy cansada ultimamente. Y tu no ayudas mucho a la causa desvelandola en las noches, eh?

Booth paso saliva. No le gustaba tocar ese tema ni con sus amigos y menos con sus amigas peor aun si eran tan directas y deslenguadas como Angela Montenegro.

\- Angela no voy a tocar ese tema contigo y lo sabes.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que me expliques q haces en las noches con mi amiga, tigre, asi que serenate. Solo te digo que la cuides. La veo agotada, extenuada y muy cansada. Si dices que la amas no hagas que ella tenga toda la carga del mundo sobre sus hombros. Me preocupa sinceramente.

\- Ambos estamos cansados Angela. Nuestras vidas cambiaron muy rapidamente de un momento a otro y nos estamos ajustando. Los dos.

\- Pues yo veo que ella cuida al niño todo el santo dia ademas de atenderte en el dia... y en la noche. Mantiene la casa y trabaja. Tu que haces tigre? En el FBI, el Jeffersonian y la casa. Parker es responsabilidad tuya pero como Temperance la asume tu no te afliges. La casa no se arregla y limpia sola pero como ella lo realiza tu estas tranquilo. Las investigaciones y papeleos son compartidos pero como ella los avanza entre disecciones, tutorias, revisiones de articulos; tu ni te inmutas. Estas seguro que los dos estan igual de cansados? Se lo dejo a tu conciencia, tigre. Buenas noches.

 _ **Y el cadáver del minuto que pasó,**_

 _ **se burla de mis ganas de besar**_

 _ **la foto que dejaste puesta en el buró.**_

Booth escucho el click que indicaba el fin de la conversacion. Se siente maltratado por Angela. Los dos estan cansados pero debe de admitir que es ella la que se levanta en las noches si Parker llora. Es ella la que prepara el biberon de leche y se lo da para alimentarlo mientras lo mece hasta que vuelva a dormirse. El lo hace en ocasiones pero es ella quien corre a verlo en primera instancia y el... la deja hacerlo. Se sorprendio al darse cuenta que le dejaba todo lo correspondiente a Parker. Como hacia con Rebecca.

 _ **Minutos que se burlan de mi,**_

 _ **minutos como furia del mar,**_

 _ **minutos pasajeros de un tren que no va a ningún lugar...**_

Ademas el si limpia y ordena la casa... cuando ella esta demasiado atareada para hacerlo. Nuevamente se dio cuenta que no ponia mucha atencion en el cuidado del departamento. Si bien es cierto era el departamento de ella, el vivia ahi junto con Parker y nunca habia puesto una carga de ropa sucia en la lavadora en todo el tiempo que tenia ahi. Su ropa estaba siempre limpia y en el armario, igual la de Parker. Se empezo a preocupar.

Y con los casos. El llegaba a su oficina con las bolsas de comida e inmediatamente servia y repartia segun los pedidos de cada uno pero se daba cuenta que la parte mas pesada de informes y resultados ya estaba concluida y solo faltaba ensamblar el file, dar el punto de vista del FBI y entregarlo. Ahi si se asusto.

Ella lo hacia casi todo por no decir todo y el... la dejaba.

 _ **MInutos como lluvia de sal,**_

 _ **minutos como fuego en la piel,**_

 _ **minutos forasteros que vienen y se van sin decir,**_

 _ **minutos que me duelen sin ti,**_

 _ **minutos que no pagan pensión,**_

 _ **minutos que al morir formarán el batallón del ayer...**_

Al inicio estaba muy molesto con Angela por sugerirlo pero se dio cuenta que era la pura verdad. Se habia acomodado tan bien en su faceta de agente del FBI, padre ocasional y novio informal que no habia reparado en que ahora tenia una familia en todo el sentido de la palabra. El era padre de familia, novio casi esposo y no asumia mas responsabilidades que las q le parecian. Ella se habia tomado en serio lo de pertenecer a una familia y el? Como pretendia enseñarle a ser buena madre y pareja si el era un cinico?

Se dejo caer en el sillon. Tenia que hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas. Tenian que hacer roles para todo, desde Parker hasta quien cocinaba y cuando. Se estaba matando frente a sus ojos y el no se daba cuenta. Tiene que verla ahora.

 _ **Minutos que se roban la luz.**_

 _ **MInutos que me oxidan la fe.**_

 _ **Minutos inquilinos del tiempo mientras puedan durar.**_

Mientras se cambia de ropa rapidamente, enciende la television para distraerse un rato y escucha el noticiero de la noche.

Un accidente de transito que involucra a varios autos se ha registrado en la Av. Pennington. Booth sale de su habitacion. Esa es la avenida q Temperance toma para regresar a casa. Sale de su casa inmediatamente y entra a su camioneta. Pasa por la Av. Pennington y es un triste espectaculo. Practicamente zona de guerra. Hay ambulancias, heridos, bomberos, paramedicos, gente q corre de un lado a otro buscando a sus familiares. Pasea su vista en medio del desastre y algo le llama la atencion.

 _ **MInutos,**_

 _ **son la morgue del tiempo,**_

 _ **cadáveres de momentos**_

 _ **que no vuelven jamás.**_

 _ **No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás...**_

Un Hyundai Elantra azul esta destrozado en medio de dos automoviles y tiene una silla de bebe en la parte posterior. El corazon se le acelera. Temperance tiene un auto de ese modelo, marca y color con la silla de bebe en el mismo lugar. No puede ver la placa pues no se encuentra en el sitio. Arranca y de inmediato ingresa a la calle del instituto. Estaciona en el frente y corre hacia la garita de vigilancia.

 _ **Ya son las 7:16,**_

 _ **y el cadáver del minuto que pasó.**_

 _ **me dice tu estrategia te arruinó,**_

 _ **no queda más que ir aprendiendo a vivir sólo,**_

 _ **si te quedan agallas...**_

El guardia de noche tenia registrada la salida de la Dra. Brennan a las 08:45 pm. El auto de Temperance no se encontraba en el lugar asignado del estacionamiento del Jeffersonian.

Eran las diez con diez de la noche.


	13. Chapter 13

Estaba parado en un lugar soleado, lleno de arboles y con pasto muy verde. Vio a Jack, Lance, Angela y Cam. Estaban vestidos de negro mirando a un lugar especifico a unos diez metros de el. Se acerco mas. Un roble obstruia su vision. Llego hasta el arbol y se asomo para saber que veian sus amigos tan atentamente.

Era un funeral. Dos ataudes estaban a punto de ser bajados a su descanso en tierra. Uno blanco y pequeño y el otro de madera como para un adulto.

Sintio una cachetada en la cara y algo frio que empezaba a inundarlo desde la cabeza pasando por su cara, cuello y hombros. Algo lo sacudia y otra cachetada mas.

\- Agente Booth! Reaccione!

Abrio los ojos y estaba en la garita de vigilancia del Jeffersonian, sentado en una silla y totalmente empapado. Se habia quedado en blanco despues de la informacion del guardia de seguridad y este tuvo que darle dos buenos bofetones y vaciar el contenido de su tomatodo con agua helada para que vuelva en si.

\- Que paso? Donde esta la Dra. Brennan?

\- Este jovencito tiene algo que explicarle agente Booth. Percy! Ven a contarle al agente lo que me dijiste!

Un chico de menos de veinte años visiblemente nervioso se acerca a Booth. Tiene una tablet en la mano con un puntero digital. Es el encargado de registrar las salidas de los empleados del Jeffersonian y ha cometido un error que puede costarle el puesto y una golpiza por parte del hombre que lo mira esperando una respuesta a su angustia.

\- Dime chico que hiciste...

\- Bueno yo... yo entre al area de antropologia forense y... vi todo apagado asi que me fije en el registro de salida y la unica que faltaba pasar el fotocheck... era la Dra. Brennan asi que... no me golpee por favor... yo... yo...

\- Habla de una vez muchacho o te voy a golpear por desesperarme!- le dice Booth levantandose de la silla levemente esperanzado.

\- Yo di el visto bueno a su salida... pero nunca la vi salir...

El chico levanta la tablet para protegerse y cierra los ojos seguro de que minimo el hombre le dara un buen golpe de palma abierta en la cabeza pero siente que lo abrazan fuertemente.

\- Gracias niño! Es la mejor noticia que me han dado hoy dia!

Booth suelta al muchacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Temperance esta en el Jeffersonian pero y el auto?

\- Y porque el Elantra de Temperance no esta en su lugar de estacionamiento?

\- Ella nunca lo estaciona ahi, agente Booth- le dice el Jefe de guardias- lo estaciona en el lugar de Angela Montenegro porque es mas cercano al asensor. Como baja con el niño en el asiento de bebe y los paquetes que lleva despues de las compras le es mas facil el acceso. Es el numero 86B.

Booth sale de inmediato al estacionamiento 86B. El auto esta ahi. Se tiende encima del capo. Ella y el bebe estan bien. Todo fue una confusion terrible, un mal sueño y una advertencia para el. Los cambios debian ser drasticos si no queria ver un futuro como el de su sueño.

Llega a la oficina de Temperance y ve que la luz no esta apagada sino muy baja. Es una luz tenue y facilmente pasada por alto, por eso el muchacho no se percato que la Dra. Brennan seguia en el departamento de Antropologia Forense. Entro a la oficina.

Temperance estaba profundamente dormida en el sillon con el bebe. El ambiente era calido y en semipenumbra asi que facilito el buen dormir de los dos. Booth cogio a su hijo y lo aferro contra el acariciando su carita y su cabello alborotado. Se sento en el sillon de Temperance para mecerlo un rato. Nada. Estaba tan dormido como ella. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo puso en el asiento de bebe. Luego lo cubrio con una manta como una pequeña oruga y le abrocho el seguro. El estaba listo.

Fue al sillon a ver a Temperance. Estaba totalmente inconsiente. La abrazo fuertemente pensando en lo afortunado que era. Tenia a su novia y a su hijo vivos y a su lado. Le dio un beso suave en los labios. Muchas cosas iban a cambiar de ahi en adelante.

...

Temperance abre los ojos y bosteza estirandose en... su cama? Lo ultimo que recuerda es arrullar a Parker en el sillon de su oficina. Se sienta y recorre la mirada. Si, es su habitacion. Booth no esta con ella en la cama. La cuna de Parker esta vacia. Se levanta a colocarse una bata encima de su camison de dormir "En que momento me lo puse?- piensa confundida"

Abre la puerta del ropero y se queda con la boca abierta.

Toda su ropa esta limpia, doblada y planchada. Sus cosas personales estan ordenadas en la pequeña comoda del ropero. No recuerda haber lavado en esos dias ya que estaba muy ocupada viendo lo referente a la compra del departamento de al lado. Ni Seeley ni el bebe tienen ropa limpia tampoco. Va a la cesta de ropa sucia para echar una carga en la lavadora.

Nada. Estaba totalmente vacio.

Un pensamiento cruza por su mente. Seeley se habria ido llevandose al bebe con el? Pero porque lo haria? Abre el lado derecho del ropero y ve que todo esta en su sitio, limpio y planchado. Las camisas, las poleras, los polos casuales, las corbatas en su perchero. En que momento lo hizo? Seeley es desordenado por naturaleza y odia ordenar el ropero. Va hacia la seccion de Parker y es igual. Todo en su sitio, limpio y ordenado. Estaria soñando?

Abre la puerta de la habitacion y sale al pasadizo. Un aroma a lavanda y pino llega hasta ella. Se habria derramado el desinfectante? Ingresa al baño y ve que esta reluciente de limpio. Las mayolicas, el lavabo, el inodoro, la tina y la ducha de hidromasajes. Empieza a sospechar que todavia esta soñando. Seeley detesta limpiar el baño y pone mil excusas para hacerlo. Si, debe seguir soñando.

Sale del baño y se da cuenta que el parket del piso esta recien encerado y lustrado. Reluce como un espejo. Si es un sueño, no la despierten. Un mundo en el que Seeley le ayuda con las tareas domesticas es un mundo ideal.

Va hacia el comedor y la sala de estar. El aroma cambia a uno mas apetitoso. Lasaña? Ultimamente se le habia dado por la comida italiana dejando el thai y la china.. Pizzas, noquis, ravioles, fettuccini, spaghetti, todo era full pastas y a ella le encantaban desde hacia unas semanas atras. Incluso hacia pedidos y le llevaban el delivery al Jeffersonian donde se lo comia con todo deleite y hasta el ultimo fideo.

El olor era de lasaña y spaghetti. Sonrio al ver el horno encendido y la fuente de spaghetti lista. Claro que tenia hambre! Mejor aun si era lo que se le antojaba hacia un tiempo atras.

Fue hacia la sala y vio a Seeley muy concentrado en el partido de hockey que pasaban por television y con los audifonos bluetooth puestos. El escuchaba todo pero sin hacer ruido ni molestarla. Tenia a Parker en su regazo. El bebe mordisqueaba un juguete de jebe. Ya le estaban saliendo los dientes y eso aliviaba el picor caracteristico de la edad. Levanto la carita y la vio.

\- Mama!

Seeley volteo hacia ella y sonrio. Se quito los audifonos y apago el televisor. Dejo a Parker en el asiento de bebe y la tomo entre sus brazos. La estrecho fuertemente y Temperance lo miro a los ojos. Se le veia feliz y muy contento de verla. Le dio un beso en la frente y siguio abrazandola sin decirle nada. Solo queria estar asi con ella un buen rato. Ella estaba algo confundida pero le gustaba sentirse reconfortada en ese abrazo asi que lo dejo hacer hasta que hablara o se cansara. Despues de unos minutos empezo a besarla en la mejilla para darle un largo y tierno beso en los labios. Temperance se dejaba mimar por el pero seguia algo desorientada.

\- Dormiste bien?- le pregunto apartandole el mechon de cabello detras de la oreja- Como te sientes?

\- Me siento bien. Muy descansada. Lo necesitaba. Gracias.

\- No me des las gracias- dijo el bajando la mirada- tengo que decirte algo.

\- Que es?- dijo algo tensa- Hice algo que te molesto?

\- No Temperance. Tu has hecho todo y mas aun. He sido yo quien no debio dejar que esto llegara a mayores. Perdoname por favor.

\- No te estoy entendiendo Seeley- dijo alarmada- Que no debiste dejar pasar a mayores?

\- Tu cansancio. Debi de ayudarte con todo desde el comienzo. Vamos a crear roles y espacios para las tareas domesticas, la atencion de Parker y la burocracia de papeles de los casos. No voy a dejarte todo el peso de la responsabilidad a ti sola otra vez. Has hecho todo por semanas y estabas agotada. Has dormido casi dos dias seguidos.

\- Como?! Dos dias?!- dijo anonadada- Yo tenia qur firmar una compra-venta al dia siguiente!

\- Hable con el dueño del departamento. Nos espera el fin de semana para realizar el papeleo. No te preocupes si te lo vendera. Tendras mas espacio porque estoy buscando un departamento mas...

\- Porque estas buscando un departamento? Ya no quieres vivir conmigo?- le dijo asustada por esa revelacion.

\- No. No Temperance. Estoy buscando departamento para los tres. No se que planes tienes para esta casa pero creo que...

\- Quiero ampliar para que Parker tenga su propia habitacion. Ponerle una sala de juegos y una sala para ti con una television tamaño Angelatron- dijo sonriendo- por eso compro el departamento de al lado. Para tener mas espacio para mi familia.

Booth bajo la cabeza avergpnzado. El habia sido muy desconsiderado con ella y ella solo pensaba en los tres. Ella cogio su rostro entre las manos y lo obligo a mirarla. Sus ojos color cielo esperaban una respuesta.

\- De verdad yo no te merezco...

\- No digas eso ni en broma Seeley Joseph Booth! No hables mal del hombre que amo.

Ahi estaba! Lo que habia querido escuchar desde el comienzo de su relacion. Ella lo amaba y nada importaba mas.

\- Lo dices en serio?!

\- Ya debes de haberte dado cuenta que me es muy dificil mentir y se me nota inmediatamente- dijo con una media sonrisa de lado- quiero probar esa lasaña. Me muero de hambre!

\- Te amo Temperance Brennan- dijo dandole un beso tierno en los labios.

\- Y yo a ti Seeley Booth- le contesto correspondiendole el beso.

\- Mama! Papa!

Los tortolos dejaron de besarse para mirar hacia Parker totalmente sorprendidos. Solo tenia siete meses, bueno casi ocho, y verbalizaba muy bien. Demasiado bien.

\- Creo que no llegue a decirte el resultado de los examenes que le hice en el Jeffersonian- dijo Temperance cargando al bebe que gorgeaba feliz al verla- su coeficiente intelectual es superior al promedio. Con la guia adecuada y reforzamiento podria llegar a la brillantez.

\- Me estas diciendo que es un genio?- dijo Booth dejando los platos sobre la mesa sorprendido.

\- Te estoy diciendo que es sobresaliente y necesita apoyo para llegar al maximo de su capacidad- dijo mientras jugaba el juego de las falanges con el nene que ya atrapaba mucho mas rapido sus dedos cuando ella se los ponia enfrente- Le he pedido a Zack que le prepare juegos y estimulaciones sensoriales para potenciar su rendimiento intelectual.

\- O sea que Zack sera su baby sitter. Pero el no es muy sociable con Parker, estara bien?

\- Zack o Parker?- le dijo sentandose a la mesa con el bebe en brazos.

\- Jajajajajaja. Que buen chiste!

\- No hice ningun chiste- dijo ella poniendo a Parker en la silla de comer- bueno sirveme una racion considerable de spaghetti por favor y unos tres pedazos de esa lasaña de queso que huele tan bien. Muero de hambre.

\- Temperance desde cuando estas comiendo tanto?- le dijo sirviendole el plato de fideos primero.

\- No lo recuerdo. Unas semanas creo- dijo empezando a comer con todo deleite.

...


	14. Chapter 14

Se despierta por un ruido extraño que llega hasta sus oidos. Trata de escuchar de donde viene ese sonido pero solo ve la luz de una linterna en la oscuridad. Se cubre con la cobija tratando de pasar desapercibido. La linterna alumbra cerca pero tal como la luz vino, se retira a lo lejos. Espera unos minutos para destaparse.

\- Ya se fue?- susurra alguien a su lado.

\- Pense q estabas dormida- le susurra en el oido.

\- Si tienes una luz de aproximadamente 60 watts apuntandote directamente al rostro no se puede dormir tranquila- susurra quedando de espaldas a la cama y de frente al otro ocupante de la famosa replica de la Cama de Cleopatra en la seccion de Egiptologia del Instituto Jeffersonian. Se besan apasionadamente mientras sus manos vuelven a recorrer sus cuerpos con avidez y deseo. Han pasado casi cuatro meses desde que a el le comentaron de la dichosa camita y recien esa noche pudo comprobar sus bondades aprovechando un descuido de los guardias y la practicidad de su novia.

Todo empezo como jugando.

Estaban terminando de hacer el papeleo del ultimo caso en la oficina de ella. Ordenaron pizza y lasaña. Ya se habia acostumbrado a la nueva aficion de ella por las pastas y a el le encantaba la comida italiana asi que no tenia problema con el cambio de menu.

Terminaban de comer la pizza cuando Angela llamo al movil de Temperance.

\- Sweety me muero de sueño, cuanto mas van a tardar?

\- Lo siento tanto Angela. Voy a recoger a Parker en este momento y lo traeremos al Jeffersonian. Disculpa la demora.

\- Que! Y crees q te voy a dejar sacar al bebe que esta tan calentito durmiendo en la cuna q le compro su tio Jack al frio de la calle para q lo lleves al trabajo a estas horas de la noche? Ni hablar. Mejor que se quede con nosotros hasta mañana y lo dejo en la guarderia para q puedas recogerlo. Y si Booth se pone especial me lo pasas. Yo se que decirle.

\- Dice q si nos vamos a demorar demasiado ellos pueden quedarse con Parker hasta mañana.

\- Que ni lo sueñe! En este momento voy por nuestro hijo! Dile q en menos de...

\- Toma. Quiere hablar contigo.

\- Alo! Angela eres muy amable y te agradezco infinitamente el ofrecimiento pero...

\- Escuchame con atencion tigre, hoy es tu dia de suerte. Sales por el pasillo q da al asensor y tomas a la derecha, vas de frente y llegas al area de Egiptologia. La reja esta abierta solo tienes q sacar el candado con cuidado y sin hacer ruido. Vas hasta el fondo, ahi veras una mesa con una estatua de anubis, en la cola del dios perro hay una llave. Es la que abre el almacen del departamento. La puerta esta detras de la mesa. Y ahi encontraras el tesoro. La cama de Cleopatra. Le puse sabanas y cobija nuevas. Suerte tigre. Nos vemos mañana. Se que Temperance tiene mudas de ropa en su oficina asi q... la noche es toda tuya.

Booth se quedo con la boca abierta y el telefono apagado. El no tenia cuñados pero vaya q Angela compensaba esa falta. Dejo el movil en la mesa y se dirigio a Temperance q comia el ultimo trozo de pizza con todo deleite.

\- Angela se encargara de Parker por esta noche. Donde queda el area de Egiptologia?

\- Esta cerrada Seeley. Para q deseas saberlo?

\- Curiosidad. Me han hablado tanto de esa area q me gustaria q me la mostraras... ahora.

\- Ahora?

\- Si ahora. Hay una sorpresa esperandonos ahi.

Y llegaron al area con mucho cuidado, una linterna, un par de cervezas y toda la expectacion posible. Todo estaba tal y como Angela se lo habia dicho por telefono. Ingresaron al almacen y al fondo estaba el matadero del Jeffersonian... digo, la reproduccion de la mitica cama de Cleopatra.

\- La cama de Cleopatra?! Oh Seeley vaya que esta vez si te fuiste a lo grande!

\- Eso sera cuando la estrenemos en aproximadamen...

Temperance lo callo con un beso lleno de pasion y desenfreno. Seeley le correspondio con las mismas ganas y en menos de lo q se imaginaban ya estaban encima del lecho de Cleopatra. La ropa de ambos termino en el suelo y se amaban fundidos en una sola piel hasta llegar al extasis compartido y seguir amandose hasta q el cansancio y la emocion del peligro los rindio a los brazos uno del otro en un sueño feliz y toda la noche para consumar su amor en el talamo prohibido de la reina mas famosa de Egipto.

Hasta q los guardias se dieron cuenta de movimientos extraños en la sala de Egiptologia y bajaron a revisar. Al no encontrar nada extraño regresaron a la sala de control pensando q no era nada mas q un raton distraido q fue a perderse por ahi.

No imaginaban que una antropologa forense y un agente especial del FBI retozaban de lo mas felices frente a sus ojos sin que pudieran darse cuenta y encontrarlos.

Llego el amanecer y ambos dormian abrazados en la prueba del delito cuando sono el movil de Temperance. Booth contesto inmediatamente.

\- Alo?

\- Buenos dias tigre! Que tal amanecieron los tortolos?

\- Angela eres mi amiga favorita- dijo Seeley susurrando y riendose tratando de no despertar a Temperance- todavia no salimos del area de Egiptologia.

\- Pues por eso los llamo. El area abre a las 8:30 am con el doctor Patterson. El es el primero en llegar y a veces se da sus siestitas donde tu estas recostado. Asi q te sugiero despertar a tu novia y salir inmediatamente de Egiptologia. Puedes ir por la escalera de la derecha. Da de frente a los baños para radioactividad y las duchas tienen masajeador. Bien ya hice mi buena accion del dia. Nos vemos en la oficina. Parker esta vivo, por si no te acuerdas de el.

\- Mil gracias por cuidarlo Angela. Vere la manera de compensarte por todo.

\- Con tal que aportes a la causa con sabanas y cobijas nuevas estamos a mano. Salgan rapido. Nos vemos tigre. Saludos a mi amiga q debe estar muy cansada la pobre... jajajajaja

Seeley sonrio maliciosamente y corto la llamada. Tenia q despertar a Temperance y a simple vista no seria tarea facil. Desde hacia unas semanas tenia demasiado sueño y se quedaba dormida en su oficina ya fuera en el sillon o el escritorio. El pensaba q quiza ya era hora que se tomara el mes de vacaciones que le correspondia. No sospechaba de ninguna otra cosa. Ella estaba profundamente dormida de espaldas a el y el empezo a besarle el lobulo de la oreja y acariciarle la espalda para intentar despertarla.

\- Tempe vamos. Tenemos q levantarnos. El area de Egiptologia abrira en 40 minutos y debemos salir de aqui. Te prometo q volveremos otro dia pero debemos irnos ya.

\- No puedo Seeley... estoy muy cansada...

\- Oh vamos amor! Tenemos q salir inmediatamente de aqui o estaremos en las primeras paginas del suplemento del Jeffersonian!

\- No... puedo...

Seeley vio q Temperance se relajo inmediatamente luego de decir esa frase y trato de despertarla sin exito. Ya ni siquiera le respondia verbalmente y se empezo a preocupar en serio. La sacudio, le dio pequeños toques en la mejilla y nada. Estaba exanime y eso si lo asusto demasiado.

\- Temperance por favor respondeme! Por favor!

Pero no habia respuesta. El se vistio inmediatamente recogiendo la ropa del suelo y la vistio apresuradamente para llevarla a un hospital. No entendia q podia haberle ocurrido.

"Claro ahora no se te ocurre q le puede haber pasado- penso- trabaja, cuida al niño, lo alimenta, te cocina, te atiende, se encarga de la casa... pero a ti no se te ocurre q le puede pasar. El termino Surmenage te suena?"

La abrazo sentandose en la cama con ella sentada en su regazo. Nada. No despertaba. Trato de no entrar en panico. La dejo sobre la cama y arreglo las cosas lo mejor q pudo. Boto las botellas de cerveza. Saco las sabanas y la cobija de un tiron y como mago pues Temperance solo se movio unos centimetros y las deshecho en el area de residuos toxicos como le habia dicho Angela ya q nunca revisaban quien hacia los ingresos solo vaciaban el tacho todos los dias y punto. Luego la tomo en brazos cargandola y salio inmediatamente de Egiptologia hacia el area de antropologia forense. La dejo en el sillon por un momento y tomo las llaves de la SUV. Cogio la cartera de ella y busco su identificacion. La encontro y la coloco en su bolsillo. Luego volvio por ella y cargandola nuevamente bajo por el asensor hasta el estacionamiento. Corrio hacia la camioneta. Saco la alarma. La acomodo en el lado del copiloto y le abrocho el cinturon. La vio tan fragil y desvalida q sintio culpa y remordimiento por llevarla hasta esa situacion. Se moria de miedo de perderla. Le dio un beso en los labios y se aguanto las lagrimas. Tenia q conducir como loco al hospital. Salto al asiento del piloto y puso las sirenas. Partio como una exhalacion rumbo al hospital mas cercano. El memorial hospital de DC ubicado a 10 cuadras de ahi.

Ingreso al area de emergencia con ella en brazos pidiendo a gritos un medico. Se la llevaron en una camilla y una enfermera empezo a pedirle los datos. Le entrego la identificacion de Temperance y luego de anotar todo lo q necesitaba se la devolvio indicandole q esperara en la sala.

Llevaba una hora esperando y se levanto dispuesto a entrar como sea al area de atencion cuando un medico joven ingreso a sala de espera.

\- Familiares de Temperance Brennan!

\- Yo! Que es lo que tiene?

\- Usted es su esposo?

\- Su novio. Digame doctor q tiene?

\- Bueno Sr..

\- Booth. Seeley Booth. Digame de una vez que le pasa!

\- Felicidades Sr. Booth! Va a ser papa! Tiene diez semanas de embarazo. El desmayo que sufrio junto con la perdida de conocimiento fue por el embarazo propiamente incapacidad laboral de un mes por lo menos. El embarazo no es de alto riesgo pero si debe tomar sus precauciones.

\- Esta embarazada? De diez semanas?... Dios... dejeme sentarme... pense que...

Booth se sento en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera para calmarse. Penso q perderia a Temperance por un desgaste extremo pero resulta q estaba embarazada. Sonrio moviendo la cabeza. Embarazada. Como no se dio cuenta antes? El cansancio, el sueño, el cambio de habitos alimenticios. Todo concordaba.

\- Ella ya lo sabe?

\- No ha despertado todavia. Le recomendaria poca actividad sexual este mes para q pueda reponerse.

\- Tengo un hijo de diez meses en casa... ella va a matarme cuando se entere.

\- Oh bueno , puedo llevarlo con ella en este momento y si desea nosotros le damos la noticia por usted.

\- No. Yo se lo dire. La conozco y se q se le pasara despues del quinto golpe. Lo asimilara lo suficiente como para traerme a urgencias.

Booth se reia de su chiste malo. En el fondo estaba muy feliz pero temia la reaccion de Temperance al conocer su nuevo estado. Y si queria abortar al bebe? O darlo en adopcion? Booth trato de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Un hijo. Un hijo con Temperance. Eso si que era de antologia.

\- Lleveme a su lado. Quiero estar con ella cuando despierte y decirselo. Que esperamos un hijo en menos de seis meses cuando nuestro primogenito no tiene ni un año. Espero q no me desmaye de un golpe.

...

Temperance estaba en un parque. Sentada en el pasto sobre una manta y con una canasta de Picnic a su lado. Miro hacia todos lados y vio a Seeley jugando a la pelota con un niño rubio de cabello rizado de aproximadamente cuatro años de edad. Parker?- penso Temperance- pero eso es imposible. El solo tiene nueve meses y todavia no camina. Que es lo q esta pasando?

\- Mami contre este bichito. Mira!

Un niño de cabello oscuro y ondeado se le acerco con una oruga en la mano. Parecia no tenerle miedo al insecto ya q lo paseaba en la palma de su mano riendose. Temperance miro al niñito y vio sus ojos. Eran azules, del mismo color de los de ella. Y porque me dice mami?- se sorprendio- debe haberse perdido y me confunde con su madre.

\- Mami como se llama ste bichito?

\- No es un bichito, es un insecto. No soy entomologa pero me parece una oruga comun. Como te llamas?

\- Joseph, mami. Tamos jugando?

\- Y con quien viniste al parque?

\- Cotigo, mi papa y Parke. Tego sed. Me das agua po favor?

\- Pero no tengo agua, bebe- se sorprendio siendo tan maternal con un niño desconocido. Aunque sus rasgos se le hicieran familiares. Tenia el menton pronunciado y ojos pequeños. A quien se parecia? Le resultaba extrañamente conocido aunque estaba segura q jamas lo habia visto con anterioridad.

\- Si mami. En la canasta hay agua. Papi la puso para mi y para ti. No tomo jugo vasado.

\- Me parece muy bien q no tomes esos jugos. Tienen muchos preservantes...

\- ... que hacen daño al cuepo y al cedebro de los niños. Siempre lo dices, mami. Por eso papi pone agua cuando salimos al paque.

\- Cuantos años tienes?

\- Dos y medio. Pero tu dices q mi desarollo neuronal es de un niño de cuatlo años. Parke tambien esta con niños grandes en la escuela.

\- Que? Eres un genio?

\- Eso dijo el Dr. Holthon en el Instituto de Neudocidujia Pediatica. Tengo coeficente de 280.

\- Tienes ese puntaje en coeficiente intelectual?! A los dos años?!

\- Dos años y medio, mami. Papi dice q soy un niño especial pero q sigo siendo niño y debo jugar, reir y divertidme. Tu le dices q soy un genio y q no puedo andar saltando por ahi. Pero siempre cedes porque quiedes a papi y quiedes q yo sea feliz.

En ese momento Parker llega corriendo y la abraza, el niño mas pequeño lo imita y Temperance se ve con un niño en cada brazo a punto de caer a la manta de espaldas siendo sostenida por Seeley q se sienta detras de ella.

\- Que les dije acerca de tirarse encima de mama los dos juntos?

\- Lo siento papi!- dijeron cada uno sin soltar a Temperance. Miraron a su madre al mismo tiempo y fue ahi cuando ella se dio cuenta.

Ambos tenian la misma sonrisa. La sonrisa de Seeley.

...


	15. Chapter 15

Seeley esperaba ansioso a q Temperance despertara. Habian pasado cuatro horas desde su ingreso al hospital y no recobraba la conciencia. Estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su cama y tenia una de sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Preciosa debes despertar. Tenemos q hablar. Tengo algo muy importante q decirte. Vamos Tempe despierta... por favor.

El zumbido de su movil lo interrumpio. Contesto con una mano sin soltar la de Temperance con la otra.

\- Booth.

\- Seeley donde rayos estan! Acaban de llegar unos restos al labotatorio y ya tenemos los resultados del analisis de ADN... es la madre de Temperance. Martha Keennan. Lo siento mucho.

\- Camille...- resoplo frustrado. Tenia tantas cosas q decirle pero ella seguia sin despertar- estamos en el Memorial Hospital. Temperance se desmayo.

\- Seeley por Dios deja dormir a la pobre mujer! Trabaja hasta tarde, cuida al niño...

\- Ya lo se! Ya lo se! Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo! Hasta mi conciencia! Y eso que no te he comentado todo pero ya hablaremos despues. El doctor q la atiende dijo q tendria incapacidad laboral de un mes por lo menos.

\- Entiendo. Cuanto tiempo tiene de gestacion?

\- QUEEEE! PERO SI YO NO TE HE DICHO NADA!

\- Seeley todos aqui hemos estudiado medicina y no pasan desapercibidos los cambios en el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada. Menos aun si es Temperance Brennan. Aumento de proporcion en busto y caderas. Estados de animo cambiantes. Viajes continuos al baño en medio de una diseccion y lo mas resaltante: cambios de habitos alimenticios.

\- Quien mas lo sabe?

\- Por el momento yo solamente. He tenido al repartidor de pizza todos los dias en el Jeffersonian desde hace tres meses y siempre era el mismo pedido: lasaña vegetariana y pizza de tres quesos asi q no te aseguro q alguien mas se diera q ese es su tiempo de embarazo. Hare los papeles por la incapacidad pero creo q no se tomara el descanso. Acabamos de encontrar los restos exhumados de su madre. Tendras q prepararte para todo lo q se viene.

...

Temperance estaba en la cocina terminando de comer un plato de lasaña vegetariana y disfrutandolo demasiado. Busco en la caja a ver si quedaba algo mas pero ya se habia terminado. Empezo a buscar algo mas de comer en la alacena y luego abrio el refrigerador. Sintio que la abrazaban por la espalda y volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con unos ojos marrones q la miraban con ternura y amor.

\- Vaya, vaya! Tenemos hambre, no?

\- Yo si. Se acabo la lasaña?

\- Te acabaste la lasaña- la corrigio Seeley- pero no hay problema. Podemos pedir mas. Queria hablar contigo acerca de Joseph.

\- Pasa algo con el?

\- Pasa todo con el, Temperance. Se q le prometimos al Dr. Holthon llevarlo al Instituto cada dos semanas para q lo evalue pero eso no lo deja crecer normalmente. Es un niño! No un experimento ni un conejillo de indias! Y sobre todo es nuestro hijo!

\- Pero porque lo llevamos cada dos semanas? No lo entiendo?

\- Estas bromeando, no? No... no estas bromeando. Como quisiera retroceder el tiempo y evitar q tomaras esa maldita droga experimental q nos ofrecieron en el Memorial! Tu a veces pierdes la conexion con la realidad y Joseph es superdotado... pero no naturalmente sino por esa porqueria q te dieron cuando te interne de emergencia en el hospital. No sabes como quisiera no haber consentido ese procedimiento. Al final no es culpa tuya... sino mia.

\- Que paso en el Memorial Hospital?

\- No despertabas. Tenias tres dias inconsiente y yo estaba desesperado. El Dr. Holthon dijo q despertarias mas rapido con un suplemento energizante q resulto ser una droga experimental. Cuando nacio Joseph el se ofrecio a ser su neuropediatra. Joseph aprendio a hablar a los seis meses y al año ya entendia las sumas y restas. Era demasiado. Parker es inteligente pero Joseph... Joseph es excepcional. Cuando el Dr. Holthon nos comento lo de la droga tuviste q sacarme de la carcel luego de la golpiza q le di. Ganamos la demanda de mas de dos millones de dolares y el se comprometio a controlarlo de por vida. Cambiaria todo el dinero porque mi hijo tuviera una vida normal.

\- Pero es un genio. Podria cambiar el futuro de la humanidad con sus conocimientos aplicados a alguna rama de la ciencia.

\- Ese era el argumento de Holthon, Temperance. El no tenia derecho a cambiar su destino. A manipularnos para crear un genio. Eso es un don. Se nace asi o no. Sino estamos jugando a ser Dios. Y eso hizo Holthon. Ademas nos dijo q podria tener daños colaterales. Neurosis, hipocondria e incluso esquizofrenia. Es mi hijo. Mi niñito. Y yo le hice eso...

Seeley se sento en una de las sillas del comedor con el rostro entre las manos. Tenia un sentimiento de culpa enorme q arrastraba por años. Habia dejado de trabajar para dedicarse exclusivamente a su familia. A hacer volver a Temperance a la realidad cada vez q divagaba. A intentar resarcir su error con Joseph y a ser padre a tiempo completo de Parker.

...

Seeley ya estaba desesperado. Temperance tenia casi dos dias sin despertar y los medicos no podian hacer nada mas q esperar. Se paseaba nervioso por los pasillos del hospital. Despues de la comprobacion de la identidad de la madre de Temperance, el arreglo todo para q fuera enterrada en el cementerio de Washington en una ceremonia intima. El padre de Temperance habia enviado un mensaje a su casilla de voz del telefono fijo y estaban rastreando la llamada para dar con el paradero del famoso Max Keennan, asaltabancos y asesino convicto y confeso. Ahora entiendo porque la abandonaron- penso Seeley- querian quien los ayude a regresar al sistema algun dia y sabian perfectamente de la inteligencia de Temperance, por eso la dejaron, para q hiciera su vida y tuvieran una fachada de normalidad. Pero dejarla a su suerte le trajo traumas muy fuertes con los q todavia lucha. Y que fue del hermano?

Un hombre un poco mas joven q el se acerca al area de recepcion para solicitar informes.

\- Busco a Temperance Joy Brennan. Se q se encuentra internada aqui.

Seeley voltea al escuchar el nombre de su novia. El hombre es delgado, casi de su misma estatura, de cabello castaño y con los mismos ojos de Temperance. Comprende quien es y va a su encuentro apretando los puños.

\- Porque buscas a Temperance?

\- Quien lo pregunta?- dice el hombre desconfiado y con el mismo gesto de indiferencia de su novia.

\- Su esposo- sabia q si le decia su novio era muy probable q no le dijera nada ya q el matrimonio se oia como algo mas serio.

\- Oh. No sabia q Tempe estaba casada! Soy Russell Brennan. Su hermano.

Le extendio la mano a Booth y este le trituro la mano al estrecharla. Russell paso saliva pero no dijo nada.

\- Seeley Booth. Donde rayos has estado todos estos años?

\- Creo q eso solo le incumbe a mi hermana y por eso vine a verla.

\- Pues no la veras. Temperance no me ha contado nada de ti y no voy a dejar q entres a importunarla. Jamas te he visto y no se si me estas diciendo la verdad. Tendria q investigarte primero.

\- Investigarme? Quien te crees q eres?

\- Soy el esposo de Temperance, el padre de sus hijos y agente especial del FBI. Te quedo claro, Russell Brennan?

FBI? Russell Brennan miro a la salida del hospital. Tenia q largarse de ahi lo mas rapido posible. No tenia tiempo para explicaciones. Volveria por Tempe en otra oportunidad.

\- Eres un cobarde. Apenas dije FBI y ya estas tratando de escaparte. Tienes lios con la justicia como tu padre?

\- No metas a mi padre en esto!

\- Fue Max no es cierto? De el fue la idea de abandonarla para q se crie en el sistema y pueda ayudarlos cuando crezca. Todos ustedes me dan asco... menos tu madre. Ella fue otra victima de Max.

\- Tu no sabes nada de mi familia! Nada!- dijo Russell avalanzandose sobre Seeley y encajandole un puñetazo en la mandibula q Seeley respondio con un directo a la nariz bañando en sangre a su cuñado.

...

Temperance estaba en un hospital. Tenia cargada a una niña de aproximadamente siete años. La nena tenia su mismo cabello castaño rojizo y estaba dormida en su hombro.

Un joven de cabello rubio rapado y ojos oscuros se le acerca. Tiene el uniforme azul de los cadetes de las fuerzas armadas y trata de sonreirle pero se ve muy preocupado.

\- Mama! Como estas? Te sientes bien?

\- Parker?- dice reconociendolo- que esta pasando? Que hacemos aqui? Quien es esta nena?

\- Tranquila mama. Paso a paso, si?- Temperance busca a Seeley pero no lo encuentra.

\- Y tu padre?

\- Mami sientate... por favor. Voy a explicarte. Joseph esta internado en el area de psiquiatria. Desarrollo esquizofrenia paranoide en la adolescencia y de vez en cuando recae y lo traemos aqui. Trabaja contigo en el Jeffersonian como Jefe del Departamento de Antropologia Genetica.

\- Pero debe tener dieciseis años!

\- Diecisiete. Y yo tengo casi veinte. La nena que cargas es mi hermana Christine. Tu hija. Ustedes no querian tener mas hijos despues de lo q paso con Joseph pero se fueron de viaje a varios paises del mundo cuando Joseph se graduo del secundario y entro a la universidad a los once años. Y... nacio Christine. Se le han hecho todos los analisis habidos y por haber y todas las pruebas posibles desde q nacio. Es totalmente normal. No fue afectada por el farmaco q tomaste hace años. Parecia q ya habia salido de tu sistema por fin. Hacia mucho tiempo q no divagabas.

\- No me has respondido acerca de tu padre.

\- Papa esta de viaje con el abuelo Max. Fueron a traer al Tio Russ de la penitenciaria de California. Por fin termino su condena por el asesinato del Dr. Holthon.

\- El mato al Dr. Holthon! Porque?

\- Porque se entero de lo q le hizo a Joseph. Lo siguio a su consultorio y... lo hallaron culpable de asesinato en primer grado pero con atenuante por daño psicologico. Lo condenaron a treinta años pero le redujeron la pena por buena conducta y gracias a los contactos de papa.

...

\- Le prometo que despues de q le administremos este farmaco ella despertara inmediatamente.

El Dr. James Holthon trataba de convencer a Seeley de dar su consentimiento para ingresar un suplemento energizante via endovenosa a Temperance. El dudaba. Ya iban casi dos dias y medio q su novia estaba inconsiente y no habia esperanzas a la vista. El embarazo iba normal y sin complicaciones. Seeley no sabia q decidir.

Russell Brennan acababa de llegar a su casa en California con la nariz sangrante y medio desfigurado. Ingreso a la casa de tres pisos q compartia con su esposa, sus hijas y su padre.

\- Russ! Que te paso!- le dijo su esposa Amy tomandole el rostro entre las manos.

\- Quisieron robarme y me defendi. No es nada. Mi padre me ayudara a curarme.

\- Mejor vamos al hospital, Russ. Eso se ve terrible.

\- No! Por favor Amy... saca a las niñas de la casa. Tengo que hablar con mi padre acerca de mi mama. Ya sabes como se pone. No quiero q las niñas lo vean asi.

\- Esta bien Russ. Confio en ti.

Russell Brennan sintio un aguijon en el corazon. Odiaba mentirle a su esposa pero era mejor q ella no supiera nada.

Subio hasta el atico y abrio la puerta. Un hombre maduro de cabello cano pero con antiguos vestigios de rubio lo recibio sorprendido.

\- Tempe te golpeo asi?

\- Su esposo. Es un agente del FBI y un maton. Ademas sabe lo de mama, lo del cambio de nombres, porque abandonamos a Tempe... todo.

\- Tempe se caso con uno del FBI? Oh Dios no le enseñe nada a mi hija!

\- Tienes nietos tambien. El dijo q tenian hijos. No quiere q nos acerquemos a Tempe o a los niños. Como vamos a contactarla ahora? Su marido debe tener contactos por todos lados y policias de civil vigilandolos!

\- No te pongas paranoico Russell... puede ser del FBI pero es el esposo de tu hermana. Juguemos eso a nuestro favor. Tenemos q investigarlo. Te dijo su nombre?

\- Si. Seeley Booth. Dijo q era agente especial o sea q no es uno mas del monton.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Temperance por favor despierta! Ya no puedo soportarlo mas! Voy a intentar despertarte a como de lugar! Van a inyectarte un suplemento...

\- No!- grito Temperance abriendo los ojos- no dejes q me lo inyecten. Afectara al bebe!

\- Despertaste! Dios mio gracias!- se dio cuenta que estaba asustada y alterada-Temperance tranquilizate mi amor por favor!

Ella se sento en la cama con dificultad y se arranco las endovenosas del brazo. Las enfermeras entraron a colocarle un calmante.

\- No voy a dejar q me inyecten nada! Seeley por favor!

\- Dejeme hablar con ella. No creo q sea necesario el sedante. Solo curele las heridas del brazo.

La enfermera regreso con alcohol, algodon y vendas. Limpio y curo las heridas de la via endovenosa arrancada y salio sin decir una palabra. Llamo inmediatamente al Dr. Holthon.

\- Lo siento Dr. Holthon. La Dra. Temperance Brennan acaba de despertar por sus propios medios. No aceptara la endovenosa. Tendremos q buscar otra candidata.

Temperance se arrojo a los brazos de Seeley mientras lloraba. El tampoco pudo reprimir las lagrimas. Cam iba a entrar pero decidio esperar en la sala junto con sus demas amigos.

\- Te extrañe tanto mi amor! Yo lo siento mucho! Te cuidare mucho mas de ahora en adelante!

\- Como esta el bebe? Esta bien? Todo normal?

\- Si. Parker esta muy bien. Lo tiene Angela. No te preocupes.

\- Me refiero al feto. Esta bien? No llegaron a inyectarme nada?

\- Sabes q estas embarazada? Como?

\- Ehhh... digamos q lo soñe, si? Quiero q hagas algo por mi por favor.

\- Lo q quieras mi amor. Solo dimelo.

\- Investiga a James Holthon. Sus estudios. Sus suplementos energizantes. Para quien trabaja. Todo. Te llevaras una sorpresa y con suerte impediremos q le desgracie la vida a alguna familia.

\- Como sabes del Dr. Holthon? Estabas inconsiente.

\- Hazlo Seeley. Es un maldito charlatan que juega a ser Dios.

\- Tu hablando de Dios? Te sientes bien? No deseas descansar un rato mas?

\- Ya dormi casi tres dias. Quiero ir a casa, abrazar a Parker y quedarme a tu lado. Quiero volver a estar con mi familia. Me tomare unos dias de descanso en el trabajo.

\- Tienes incapacidad laboral de un mes. Y si deseas mas dias lo gestionare con Cam. Quiero q descanses y no tengas preocupaciones por ti y el bebe.

\- Joseph.

\- Si? Que ocurre?

Temperance sonrie. Lo habia hecho a proposito ya que el segundo nombre de Seeley era Joseph.

\- Me refiero al bebe. Sera varon y le pondremos Joseph.

\- Mi nombre?- dice sonriendo extrañado- no dijiste q buscariamos nombres que no fueran los nuestros?

\- Tu nombre me gusta y creo q seria perfecto para nuestro hijo. Ademas sera muy parecido a tu cabello oscuro y ondeado- dice acariciando el cabello de su novio- y tu menton pronunciado- dice bajando su mano y acariciandole el rostro. El le da un beso suave y sube a la cama para abrazarla. Temperance se recuesta en su pecho y recuerda algo.

\- Podriamos ponerle Joseph Russell...

\- Como tu hermano? Estas segura?

Temperance se incorpora y lo mira a los ojos. El le rehuye la mirada. Sabe q algo pasa.

\- Paso algo con mi hermano que deba saber, Seeley?

\- Vino a verte ayer- dijo algo molesto- queria verte a como de lugar y yo... bueno yo... hice algo q quiza no debi hacer.

\- Lo golpeaste... no es cierto?

\- Tambien... le dije q era tu esposo para q me dijera quien era el y porque te buscaba. Tambien le dije q soy agente del FBI y en ese momento quiso huir del hospital... creo q tiene lios con la policia.

\- Hiciste bien al golpearlo. Fue por el q entre al orfelinato. El tenia 19 años y yo 15. No aguanto la responsabilidad de cuidarme y me dejo sola en la casa. Yo misma llame a servicios sociales para q vinieran por mi... si vuelve a venir... quiero q estes a mi lado cuando lo vea y converse con el. Quiza le de una paliza y tendras q detenerme.

\- El q le va a dar la paliza soy yo si vuelvo a verlo- dijo Seeley tensando la mandibula- si lo hubiera sabido antes lo tendrian q internar despues q termine con el. Bien hecho el yap q le di en la nariz. Tu no vas a verlo si te provoca tanta ansiedad e ira. Primero debes pensar en tu salud y la del bebe. No te preocupes por nada. Yo me hare cargo de la casa y de Parker. Pedire vacaciones este mes para estar juntos y cuidarte como te mereces.

...

Seeley investigo al Dr. Holthon y saco en claro q era un cientifico loco en toda la extension de la palabra. Queria formar una generacion de niños superdotados para manejarlos como grandes eminencias politicas, cientificas, militares y crear un nuevo orden mundial. La droga era inoculada a madres gestantes y creaba niños con coeficiente intelectual altisimo pero con perturbaciones emocionales y psiquiatricas.

\- Estuvo a punto de inyectarle esa droga sin consentimiento a la Dra. Temperance Brennan y alterar todo el desarrollo de su hijo nonato!

\- Que tambien es hijo suyo agente Booth. Esta usted demasiado implicado en el caso. No es objetivo.

\- La objetividad no tiene nada q ver con la mentira. Usted me dijo q era un energizante y era una droga experimental. Queda arrestado por experimentar con seres humanos... y jugar a ser Dios!

\- Estoy arrestado porque la Dra. Brennan es su pareja. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona no harian tanto escandalo.

\- Usted cree q las personas son simples conejillos de indias para sus experimentos. Es un enfermo. Llevatelo Sweets. Antes q lo golpee.

Lance se llevo esposado al Dr. Holthon y le apreto las esposas al maximo. Estaba enfadado por lo que casi le hace a Temperance. Abrio la carceleta del FBI y lo hizo entrar.

\- No me va a sacar las esposas?!

\- Creo que no doctor. Ya que es un genio vea como se las saca solo. Buenos dias.

Seeley estaba en la puerta de la carceleta y escucho lo que Lance le decia al medico. Sonrio divertido. Si Lance no hacia eso el iba a masacrar al Dr. Holthon en la carceleta. Lo salvo de una suspension sin darse cuenta.

\- Eso no es muy profesional que digamos Dr. Swetts- Le dijo Seeley caminando a su lado y colocandole una mano en el hombro.

\- Tampoco esperar a que todos se vayan para matar a golpes a Holthon, agente Booth- dijo Lance sonriendo por fin- y no lo niegues porque ibas a hacerlo.

\- Estaras bien, niño? Mi avion sale en dos horas a California y no se con que agente te dejaran en el Jeffersonian. Le dije a Cam y a Angela que te cuiden y esten pendientes de ti.

\- Oh por Dios! No soy un niño! Vayanse tranquilos y no me pongan nodrizas! Soy un Doctor en Neuropsicologia con mencion honrosa en psiquiatria criminal.

\- Jajajajajajaja! Por supuesto que te lo creiste! Sigues siendo un niño, Lance! Toma- le da un arma registrada a su nombre en el FBI- un regalito de despedida. Nos vemos en un mes.

\- Pero... yo todavia no estoy autorizado a portar armas.

\- Pero lo estaras. No quiero que Temperance me acompañe mas a los homicidios. Es demasiado riesgoso ahora que esta esperando a nuestro bebe. Tu me acompañaras a mi regreso. Tienes un mes para pasar todas las pruebas y graduarte con honores.

...

Temperance termina de hacer las maletas para el viaje. Aunque al comienzo no estuvo de acuerdo, la idea de ir a California le atrae demasiado pero no entiende porque. Su vientre se encuentra ligeramente abultado por los casi cuatro meses de embarazo y desea salir de la rutina aunque sea por unas semanas. Se sienta en la cama y mira a Parker gatear en el piso hacia ella con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja. Llega hasta sus piernas y trata de ponerse de pie aferrandose al pantalon de Temperance. Todavia no tiene tanta fuerza en sus piernitas y antes de que se caiga, ella lo levanta y lo sienta en su regazo. El bebe se rie feliz y ella lo abraza sonriendo. Esa era su familia. Solo faltaba una pieza mas.

\- Temperance estas lista?

Seeley ingresa a la habitacion con un polo negro casual, pantalon verde petroleo y lentes negros que cuelgan del cuello de su polo. Se acerca a ella y levanta a Parker colocandolo en su brazo mientras la besa suavemente y coloca la otra mano en su vientre.

\- Como estas? Te sientes bien?- le dice acariciando su abdomen.

\- Si, todo normal. Parker empezo a gatear y casi logra sostenerse de pie. Cuando volvamos lo dejaremos dos horas con Zack para los ejercicios y la estimulacion temprana.

\- Todavia no entiendo como lograste que Zack diga que si- le dice revolviendole el cabello a Parker y haciendole cosquillas. La risa del bebe lo pone de buen humor y el hecho de irse de viaje con su novia y su bebe sin asesinatos ni homicidios por resolver lo calma totalmente. Quiere estar con ellos, pasear, salir al parque y divertirse. Aunque sea un mes de normalidad en sus vidas. Eso le es suficiente a Seeley Booth.

\- Va a estudiar el desarrollo de Parker con los ejercicios y estimulaciones. Publicara un estudio cuando Parker tenga tres años.

\- Wow! Espera. Va a utilizar a Parker como conejillo de indias?- pregunta confundido- No era lo que queria hacer Holthon?

\- Holthon iba a inducir drogas en mi organismo para alterar al bebe. Zack solo vera el desarrollo normal de Parker sin alterar su biologia interna. Los ejercicios son los mismos que en un centro de estimulacion temprana intensivo... siempre dudas de mi... crees que voy a exponer a Parker a algun riesgo innecesario... no confias en mi...

Temperance se echa a llorar sin consuelo mientras Seeley se queda de una pieza. El solo queria saber que estudios le iba a hacer Zack. No estaba molesto sino intrigado.

\- Temperance yo... yo no estoy molesto. Solo queria saber que estudios eran. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo como informacion. No me he negado en ningun momento a que se lo hagan. Yo si confio en ti... no llores por favor... no queria hacerte sentir mal.

Deja a Parker en el corralito de bebes y va hacia ella. La abraza y empieza a besarla en la mejilla. Ha tenido esos cambios de humor constantemente. A veces esta inmensamente feliz y luego por una provocacion real o imaginada se hunde en la tristeza mas absoluta. "Dios mio no voy a sobrevivir este embarazo!- piensa consolandola entre sus brazos- Solo Joseph y no mas. Conociendola creo que voy a tener que ir pensando en operarme..."

\- En serio no estas molesto?- le dice ella entre lagrimas.

\- No mi amor. Calmate y relajate por favor. Este viaje es para eso. Solo pensar en nosotros y divertirnos. Voy a ir llevando el equipaje a la camioneta, esta bien?

\- Esta bien- dice secandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano-lo siento, estoy muy sensible estos ultimos dias.

"Yo diria mas bien estos ultimos meses. He tenido mas paciencia en este tiempo que en toda mi vida pasada. Y eso que faltan cinco meses para que de a luz!"

\- No te preocupes mi amor. Se que estas pasando por muchos cambios hormonales y fisicos y...

\- Estas insinuando que me veo gorda?!- sus ojos cambian a verdes en un segundo.

\- No... no... Temperance... yo no dije eso- dice levantando las manos frente a su cara. Ya ha recibido dos cachetadas sin previo aviso unas semanas atras.

\- Ya no me encuentras atractiva, no es cierto?- le dice levantandose de la cama y llendo al corral a cargar a Parker.

\- Temperance escuchame- Le dice poniendose delante de ella y tomandola de las manos- eres la mujer mas bella que he conocido y fue una bendicion que me dejaras ser tu pareja. Eres la madre de mis hijos y te amo. No me importa nada mas en este mundo que nuestros bebes y tu.

\- Lo siento... estoy inundada de estrogeno y progesterona y mis cambios de humor son constantes. Han comparado el desbalance quimico de una mujer embarazada con el de los enfermos esquizofrenicos y los patrones son similares en varios estudios.

"No me digas eso! Me va a dar un ataque! Faltan cinco meses por Dios!"

\- Bueno yo se que no eres esquizofrenica ni tienes ningun transtorno psiquiatrico. Me lo dijiste hace meses. Recuerdas?

\- Ah si. Ese dia en la ducha. Pero ese no fue el dia que concebimos a Joseph.

\- Que?- le dijo el anonadado- como puedes saber el dia exacto de concepcion?

\- Fue despues de pelearnos con Cam por amenazarme con el despido. Yo estaba ovulando y no nos protegimos cuando hicimos el amor en mi oficina a pesar que podian despedirnos a los dos. Esperamos que todos se fueran y bajamos la intensidad de las luces. Desde ese dia yo dejaba mudas de ropa de los dos en los archiveros.

\- Si recuerdo- dijo Booth sonriendo- tu sillon es muy comodo.

\- Por eso esta en mi oficina- le dice ella abrazandolo para besarlo.

\- Tempe... vamos a... perder el avion- le dice el dandose cuenta de sus ganas en medio del beso cuando ella lo tira a la cama para besarlo encima suyo- ademas Parker... esta en el corral.

\- Ok. Llevalo a su habitacion y ponle dibujos animados en la television ademas dejale los juguetes en el otro corralito. Y te regresas inmediatamente.

\- Si jefa- le dice cogiendo al niño rapidamente- ten cuidado cuando te enamores Parker- le dice sonriendo al bebe.

...

\- Ya se fueron de viaje los tortolitos?- pregunta Angela entrando a la sala de su casa con un par de refrescos helados en la mano. Se recuesta junto a Jack en el sofa de tres cuerpos para ver la television.

 _ **Si me dieran a elegir una vez más,**_

 _ **te eligiría sin pensarlo,**_

 _ **es que no hay nada que pensar.**_

 _ **que no existe ni motivo, ni razón**_

 _ **para dudarlo ni un segundo**_

 _ **por que tú has sido lo mejor, que tocó este corazón,**_

 _ **y que entre el cielo y tú yo me quedo contigo.**_

\- Parece que si- dice Hodgings mirando su reloj- el avion salia a las dos de la tarde. Seeley esta con los nervios de punta por los cambios de humor de la Dra. B. Imaginate que anda pensando en la vasectomia!

\- Que? Y matar al semental que lleva dentro? Jajajajajajaja! Eso le pasa por no ser precavido. Te apuesto que ese par van a tener mas de media docena antes de que ella lo esterilice quimicamemte y sin que se de cuenta.

\- Que horror lo que acabas de decir Angela!- dijo Hodgings levantandose y mirandola a los ojos- tu lo harias?

\- Jamas contigo- le dice acariciando su barba pelirroja- estoy dispuesta a tener los hijos que quieras conmigo.

\- Casate conmigo Angela- le dice Jack mirandola con amor- te amo mas que a nada.

 _ **Si te he dado todo lo que tengo,**_

 _ **hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo,**_

 _ **y todavía preguntas si te quiero,**_

 _ **tú de que vas**_

 _ **Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo,**_

 _ **que no me pasas por el pensamiento,**_

 _ **y todavía preguntas si te quiero.**_

Angela se queda muda. Ella ama a Jack pero no penso que le propondria matrimonio tan rapido. Tienen menos tiempo de relacion que Seeley y Temperance y ya estan hablando de matrimonio. Por lo menos no estoy embarazada- piensa Angela sonriendo.

\- Pero solo tenemos cuatro meses saliendo Jack. Estas seguro?

\- Lo que me interesa es si tu estas segura. Yo se que lo que siento es amor y que no lo senti jamas con nadie mas.

 _ **si esto no es querer entonces dime tu lo que será.**_

 _ **si necesito de tus besos pa´que pueda respirar,**_

 _ **y de tus ojos que van regalando vida,**_

 _ **y que me dejan sin salida,**_

 _ **y para que quiero salir,**_

 _ **si nunca he sido tan feliz**_

 _ **que te prefiero más que nada en este mundo**_

\- Si me conoces entonces ya sabes mi respuesta.

\- Si, lo se- dice bajando la mirada- solo espero que...

\- Jack... yo te amo tambien- le dice cogiendole el rostro y mirandolo a los ojos. Esos suaves ojos azules que ha aprendido a amar tan rapidamente- mi respuesta es si.

\- Lo se- dice sonriendo- sabia que aceptarias.

\- Y porque bajaste la mirada?

\- Porque estaba dandole vueltas a esto entre mis dedos.

Saca un anillo de compromiso de altisimo valor. Se puede permitir esos lujos al ser el heredero de uno de los grupos de poder mas antiguos de Norteamerica. Cosa que nadie sabe, hasta ahora.

\- JACK ESO DEBE COSTAR UNA FORTUNA!

\- No debe, CUESTA una fortuna. Pero no es nada frente a la mujer que amo. Dejame ponertelo.

Jack le coloca el anillo en el dedo anular a Angela. Nunca se sintio mas feliz. El chico bicho gano a la reina del baile por una vez en todos los cuentos de hadas.

 _ **Oh! Y es que no ves?**_

 _ **Que toda mi vida tan solo depende de ti.**_


	17. Chapter 17

\- Buenas tardes... compre unos pasajes para... California! Si California! Y queria cambiar... los... cambiarlos por otros en un vuelo... que salga mañana...

La operadora escucha desconcertada el pedido. Una voz masculina entrecortada, besos, silencios, mas besos y otra vez la voz. Risas, un por favor estoy hablando, mas besos, un sonido gutural no muy apropiado... Como que va a cortar la llamada...

\- Tempe por favor... es la tercera operadora que me corta la llamada... si no quieres ir a California solo dimelo y nos quedamos aqui... en la casa pero de vacaciones... no hagas eso por favor... Dios! Me vas a volver loco! Pero te amo...

Temperance se rie complacida de su travesura mientras abraza, besa y acaricia a Seeley en su cama. El esta sentado al borde con el telefono en la mano y ella esta sentada a horcajadas encima de el. Le causa gracia hacerlo perder el control cuando esta en plena llamada con la operadora de la aerolinea. Sabe que un beso intenso y bien dado lo desconcentra hasta hacerle perder la conciencia de su propio nombre. Y si a eso añade un abrazo apretado y estrecho ademas de moverse acompasada y sugestivamente sobre el con caricias sutiles en la espalda, era entendible que tuviera al pobre al borde de la locura automatica.

Parker comienza a llorar en la otra habitacion. Parece que ya se aburrio de los dibujitos animados o extraña a sus papis o tiene sueño o tiene hambre. Incluso podrian ser las cuatro cosas juntas. Temperance suelta a Seeley dejandolo en segunda velocidad y despues de colocarse una bata va a la habitacion del bebe para ver que ocurre.

El bebe se frota los ojos bostezando. Esta claro que muere de sueño pero debe tomar su biberon de leche maternizada primero. Ella lo coge del corral y lo carga. Parker recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Temperance y se queda dormido sin que ella lo note. Va a la cocina para prepararle el biberon y se extraña que Seeley no salga a ayudarla.

\- Que pasa? Porque no vienes?

\- Como te explico que en este momento no puedo pararme?... tendras que esperar un rato.

Temperance se rie sin hacer ruido por el bebe. No se habia dado cuenta de como habia dejado al pobre Booth. Termina de preparar el biberon y al intentar darselo a Park se da cuenta que esta profundamente dormido. Lleva al bebe a la habitacion y lo acuesta en su cama. Parker abre los ojos en automatico y hace pucheros levantando los brazos hacia ella.

\- Hey! Tu estabas dormido! Que paso?

\- Mami! Mami! Ven!- le dice frotandose los ojos y bostezando nuevamente- ven mami...

\- Ustedes los Booth son el epitome de la dependencia- dice sonriendo y acostandose en la cama del bebe que se acurruca en su pecho para dormir. Ella juega con sus rizos rubios y lo adormece. Lo malo es que siempre que hace dormir a Parker de esa manera, ella tambien termina cayendo en el sueño.

Booth recupera sus extremidades inferiores despues de un rato y sale a la cocina a buscar a Temperance. No esta ahi. Ya sabe donde esta. Ingresa a la habitacion de su hijo y los encuentra placidamente dormidos a ambos en la camacuna de Parker. Si no fuera porque ella no lleva mas que la bata puesta les tomaria una foto. Se encoge de hombros y se acuesta al lado de ella abrazandola por la espalda y estrechandola. Si, eran unas buenas vacaciones. Ya verian despues si salian de viaje o no. Lo importante era estar juntos, felices y descansados y asi estaban. Aparta su cabello y le da un beso suave en el hombro. Luego hunde el rostro en su cabello castaño y cierra los ojos. Las mejores vacaciones de su vida, si señor.

...

Angela juega con el anillo de compromiso que le regalo Hodgings. Le da vueltas en el dedo indice cuidando que no salga volando por su oficina. Extraña a su amiga. Quisiera contarle las buenas nuevas entre ella y Jack. Que ha decidido convertirse en la Sra. Montenegro-Hodgings de aqui a la eternidad. Decide llamarla. Si no le contesta por lo menos vera la llamada perdida y cuando tenga algo de tiempo en su polifacetica vida de madre, novia, escritora, antropologa y demas etceteras, ella supone que la llamara.

El telefono vibra en la habitacion de Temperance pero como los tres estan placidamente dormidos no escuchan absolutamente nada. Angela sigue timbrando y se le ocurre llamar a su telefono fijo. "No creo que se encuentren en la casa- piensa- pero por si las dudas llamare..."

El timbrado del telefono fijo despierta a Booth. Temperance voltea a mirarlo con los ojos apenas abiertos.

\- Contesta por favor- le dice bostezando- estoy muy comoda y no voy a levantarme en el resto del dia- inmediatamente se acomoda en la camacuna abrazando a Parker y jalando las cobijas con una mano se arropa junto con el bebe. Seeley sontie y termina de abrigarlos con la cobija. Va a contestar el telefono rapidamente para volver a la cama a dormir.

\- Alo!- dice medio dormido y con los ojos cerrados sosteniendose con los codos en la encimera.

\- Tigre! Pense que estaban volando a California! Puedes pasarme a Brennan?

\- Esta dormida, Angela. Esta muy... - trata de buscar una palabra que describa a cabalidad su estado: comoda, abrigada, protegida, segura, feliz. Si, ella realmente lo estaba- feliz con su estado, su vida y su faceta como mama.

\- Y ya se olvido de su amiga que la quiere como una hermana?- dijo Angela con la voz algo triste. Booth se desperto completamente al oirla. El no queria entristecerla despues de todo lo que habia hecho por ellos en los meses pasados. La casi hermana, casi cuñada, casi angel de la guarda necesitaba hablar con Temperance y el no tenia corazon para negarselo asi que llevo el telefono al dormitorio y empezo a acariciar su cabello para despertarla.

\- Preciosa despierta- le decia en el oido- Angela quiere hablar contigo un momento. Es importante Tempe. Despierta.

Ella cogio el telefono con los ojos cerrados. Seeley se dio cuenta una vez mas de lo multifacetica que era su novia.

\- Hola Angela! Dime que ocurrio!- el tono de su voz no era neutral y aburrido sino mas bien jovial. Como si estuviera totalmente activa y realizando sus cosas y no acostada, acurrucada como una oruga y con los ojos cerrados- En serio?- dijo incorporandose de un salto y con los ojos bien abiertos. Algo que no paso desapercibido para Booth que se habia acostado a su lado nuevamente y reacciono igual que ella al sentir que se levantaba- ... Oh claro que si! Disculpame por no decirlo antes... Felicidades a los dos!... Ehhhh... no lo se... nunca he participado en un evento asi con el titulo que me sugieres. No! No me estoy negando!... me permites hablar con Booth un momento?... ok gracias...

Booth estaba mas que intrigado con todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Temperance volteo hacia el con una cara de "Y ahora que hago?" en el mayor desconcierto del mundo.

\- Angela y Jack van a casarse.

\- Que? Pero si solo tienen cuatro meses de relacion! Ni nosotros! Y eso que...

\- Jack se lo propuso y Angie dijo que si. Al parecer esta enamorada de el.

\- Bueno para decirle que si, TIENE que estar enamorada del chico bicho- dijo Booth con una sonrisa ironica.

\- Quiere que yo sea la madrina. Que le digo?- le dijo con la perplejidad a flor de piel.

\- Dile que si. Que con todo gusto seras la madrina de su boda. Por todo lo que ha hecho ella deberia ser la madrina de la nuestra.

A Brennan se le cayo el telefono de las manos. Boda? Madrina? Ella y Booth? Casados? Como que el aire se le hacia muy escaso y la habitacion empezaba a ser muy chica para los tres. Ella no habia querido casarse jamas pero despues de la aparicion de los chicos Booth en su vida se estaba replanteando y recalculando muchas cosas. El matrimonio era una de esas cosas que ella veia como arcaicas y sin valor por su poca practicidad en la vida cotidiana. Ella ya tenia una familia y no estaba casada. Iba a tener un hijo y no necesito llenar una iglesia de gente hipocrita. Tenia un hombre a su lado que la amaba y adoraba y no le habia dicho si frente a un altar... o no tenia nada? Porque Angela decidio decir que si? Decidio ir a ver a su amiga inmediatamente. Queria saber porque tomo la decision. Ella era un espiritu libre. Como logro Jack decidirla a perder a su libertad por el?

\- Tempe... te sientes bien? Te quedaste en blanco varios minutos. Quieres que te lleve al doctor?

Brennan no lo oyo. Recogio el telefono entre las cobijas y le contesto a su casi hermana.

\- Voy a tu casa enseguida. Hay muchas cosas que deseo hablar contigo y preguntarte. Ok. Nos vemos ahi.

Colgo y se levanto de la cama rumbo al baño. Iba a darse una ducha, cambiarse e irse inmediatamente. Booth la atajo en la puerta del baño cogiendola de la mano.

\- Que te pasa? No me respondiste a lo que te pregunte... ocurre algo?

\- No eres mi dueño! No tengo porque decirte todo lo que me pasa!- le dijo soltandose de el.

Booth levanto las manos soltandola. Que rayos le estaba pasando?

\- Dijiste que no ibas a salir. Que te quedarias en cama con nosotros, por eso...

\- Eso te encantaria, no? Tenerme aqui practicamente esclava contigo y el bebe! Nunca voy a hacerlo me oyes! Jamas voy a...

Un oportuno mareo la hizo callar ya que Booth no sabia ni que habia pasado para que se ponga asi ni como controlarla. Sabia que las mujeres embarazadas se ponian algo locas con las hormonas, la misma Brennan se lo habia dicho pero TANTO? Se le acerco para sostenerla en el mareo y ella lo dejo porque en serio que todo le daba vueltas como licuadora de mil velocidades. El la levanto en brazos y la llevo a su habitacion. La deposito suavemente en la cama y ella se sento. No podia estar acostada. El malestar era mucho peor. Se quedo parado a un lado de la cama sin atreverse a tocarla o sentarse al lado de ella.

\- Voy a pedirle a Angela que venga. Si te sientes mejor podran salir donde deseen. Esperame un momento.

Ella no le respondio. Estaba molesta porque... porque diantres estaba molesta? El la estaba cuidando y protegiendo como siempre. O era todo parte de un plan para amansarla lo suficiente como para que ella acepte casarse con el? No se iba a casar solo porque iba a darle un hijo. Eso ella lo tenia claro.

Booth llamo a Angela en la sala. Estaba confundido, preocupado y algo asustado. Porque ese cambio de humor repentino y tan brusco? Habia tenido mas giros de humor en la semana que una actriz de telenovela pero esto... esto era muy diferente. El lo presentia.

\- Alo? Pense que dijiste en mi casa. Que paso?

\- Angela soy Booth. Tu amiga esta algo indispuesta por el embarazo. Podrias venir a verla por favor? Si se siente mejor...

\- Oye tigre que te pasa? Pareces un gatito asustado. Que paso con Brennan?

Booth se llevo el telefono hasta el otro lado de la casa. El que habian comprado y adicionado del otro departamento. Todavia no estaba listo pero no queria que Brennan escuchara la conversacion que iba a tener con Angela. Se sento en el piso de madera y empezo a descargar todo lo que tenia atorado en el alma con su casi cuñada.

\- Esta de un humor insoportable... pero despues que la llamaste. Dios mio! Fue como si le dijeras que yo era el peor de los hombres... no se si pueda soportar todo esto...

\- Me estas diciendo que piensas dejarla? Embarazada y con un coctel mortal de hormonas?

\- Jamas voy a dejarla Angela! Pero quiza ella si piense en hacerlo... creo que se esta sintiendo atrapada y acorralada en algo que no queria... ella nunca quiso una familia, ni hijos, ni una relacion formal... creo que quiere irse.

\- Dejala- le dijo Angela laconicamente- deja que se vaya si eso es lo que quiere.

\- Como?! Estas loca Angela Montenegro?! Como voy a dejar que se vaya asi como esta?! En cualquier momento le da un mareo, nauseas, un giro de humor de esos que transtornan el mundo! Y que va a hacer sola?

\- Extrañarte y valorarte. Simplemente eso. En unos diez minutos estoy en la residencia Booth-Brennan, tigre, y comportate a la altura de las circunstancias. Si se va, se va. Si te bota, te bota. Y si se da cuenta de su tonteria, aprovecha para pedirle matrimonio y tenemos una boda doble. Eh? Que tal?

...

Jack Hodgings se pasa la mano por el menton acariciando su barba pelirroja. Se lo dira a Angela? A todos? O solo a ella? Que es un millonario potentado, hijo unico de una de las familias mas poderosas de norteamerica. Unico heredero del grupo Cantelever. Principal mecenas del Jeffersonian. Hombre acaudalado y poderoso tanto economica como politicamente. Influyente en el gobierno y de ahi su paranoia con el estado norteamericano.

Nunca le habia pedido matrimonio a nadie. No creyo que llegaria el dia. Era tan cientifico y practico como Brennan pero el si habia tenido una familia unida y feliz. Sus padres lo amaban y apoyaban siempre. Eso le daba la base para mirar con esperanza un futuro en el cual el pudiera concretar una familia estable y feliz como la que recordaba de sus dias de infancia, niñez y adolescencia. Angela era la mujer perfecta para el. Audaz, loca, deshinibida, de gran corazon, compasiva, tierna, amante, inteligente y tantas otras cosas que pidia pasar horas ennumerando sus cualidades. Habia aceptado casarse con el y estaba inmensamente agradecido con la vida, el universo e incluso habia llegado a pensar que si existia un ente superior que por una vez lo habia mirado con simpatia y le habia otorgado a la reina del baile de promocion. Se rio de su locura. Si, quiza Dios existia.

\- Dr. Hodgings... se esta riendo solo?- dijo su jefa entrando en el laboratorio y viendolo reir mirando por la ventana que daba al enorme y bien cuidado jardin del Jeffersonian.

\- No. Me estoy riendo con Dios. En que puedo ayudarte Cam?

\- Con quien? Oh no? Ya perdiste la cabeza totalmente, Jack?- dijo mirandolo a los ojos completamente apenada- mejor te sientas y yo te traigo algo de agua, si?

\- Camille tranquilizate que no he perdido el juicio- le dice Jack riendo- solo me ha pasado algo tan extraordinario que estoy considerando la existencia de Dios como unica explicacion a aquel evento. Angela acepto mi propuesta de matrimonio. Nos vamos a casar!

Cam se tomo de un trago el vaso de agua que habia llenado en el dispensador para el. Como? Ya tenia una cientifica embarazada y maniatica, un agente del FBI bastante estresado y con los nervios de punta y ahora esto? Perdia a la mejor retratista que habia tenido en años de trabajo y el entomologo, zoologo, paleontologo y demas titulos que tenia Hodgings por una boda con su consiguiente luna de miel. Y el periodo de post parto de la Dra. Brennan? A este paso tendria que clonar a Zack para que le alcance el personal que quedaria despues de la diaspora de su departamento. Pero todo era por amor... ay si el amor!... Que rayos iba a hacer ahora?


	18. Chapter 18

Brennan cogio un bolso y lo lleno de cosas basicas. Articulos de aseo, una muda de ropa, todas sus tarjetas de credito y algo de dinero. Perfecto para la hija de un fugitivo pero terrible para una antropologa embarazada y en pleno ataque de panico. Booth entro en la habitacion y la vio hacer su bolso de escape sin que ella se percate de su presencia. Decidio seguir el consejo de Angela y en contra de su primer impulso, abrazarla e intentar hablar con ella, la dejo seguir realizando los preparativos para su gran huida. Salio de la habitacion y se sento el el sofa de la sala totalmente desorientado. Recogeria sus cosas y las de Parker apenas ella se fuera. El sueño feliz habia durado casi seis meses y el no podia creer que se habia acabado en un segundo.

Brennan salio de la habitacion con vaqueros y una blusa ceñida hasta el talle pero holgada bajo el. Queria estar comoda en el viaje que realizaria sabe Dios donde. Vio a Booth en el sillon de la sala y decidio hablar con el.

\- Tengo que salir- le dijo sin mirarlo- debo irme.

\- Angela viene hacia aca- le dijo Booth mirando el piso de reluciente parquet- mejor esperala y se van juntas. Yo... no importa. Te dejare las llaves en la repisa.

\- Que? Porque?- dijo sin darse cuenta que ella era la que habia propiciado todo el enredo.

\- Te vas. Ya lo decidiste. No tengo nada mas que hacer aqui. Mi hijo tampoco.

\- Te vas a llevar a Parker?!- ella empezo a darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba tirando todo por la borda por un momento de inestabilidad. El no le habia propuesto matrimonio pero su instinto de autoconservacion se puso en alerta con la boda de su amiga y activo todas sus alarmas inconsientemente- yo no estoy terminando contigo.

\- Decidete Temperance- le dijo el sin levantar la mirada ni moverse un centimetro- decidete de una vez.

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta los sacaron de su velada discusion. Brennan se adelanto a abrir pensando que eta Angela pero dos hombres de traje la esperaban en la puerta. Ella los reconocio inmediatamente. Eran Timotty Sullivan, amigo de muchos años de Booth y Hayes Flynn un agente con el que trabajaron en un caso de suplantacion de identidad.

\- Buenos dias Dra. Brennan venimos a hablar con usted- le dijo Flynn con algo de incomodidad- podemos pasar?

\- No es un buen momento...- Booth miro a los agentes con extrañeza. No le habian comunicado una visita a su novia. Los dos hombres lo miraron con mal disimulada intencion. Estaba con pantalon de pijama y una camiseta casual en la casa de la Dra. Brennan. Asi que eran ciertos los rumores... el hijo de la antropologa era del agente.

\- Booth..- dijeron los hombres al mismo tiempo.

\- Hola chicos- dijo levantandose y estrechando la mano de cada uno- que pasa?

\- Tenemos que hablar con la Dra. Brennan de algo muy... personal. Solo podriamos decirtelo si ella desea que te encuentres presente.

\- No hay problema- dijo ella colgandose de su brazo- el puede escuchar todo lo que me tenga que decir.

\- Muy bien- dijo Sully sonriendo levemente al ver el gesto de ella- Dra. Brennan hace cuanto que no ve a su padre?

La pregunta le cayo como un disparo a Brennan. Trato de disimularlo pero Booth se dio cuenta y la abrazo al sentir que ella se apoyaba con mas fuerza en el. La llevo al sillon para que se recostara y volteo para ver a Sullivan que lo miro con cara de arrepentido. No queria alterar a una colaboradora externa y menos en su estado.

\- Que le paso a Max Keenan?- pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Habia ido con Booth a suficientes casas de victimas y deudos como para no darse cuenta que su padre estaba muerto y venian a darle la noticia.

\- Encontramos un cuerpo en...

Brennan no necesito escuchar mas. Sintio que empezaba a perder la audicion y de pronto todo se ponia negro y en silencio frente a sus ojos. No sintio cuando cayo desde el sillon al piso. Ni cuando su novio la levanto en brazos. Ni la llegada de Angela. Ni la rapidez de los agentes en llegar al hospital Mercy con las sirenas a todo volumen.

...

Temperance empezo a despertar. Abrio los ojos poco a poco. Estaba algo laxada y se sentia totalmente indiferente a lo que ocurria a su alrededor. Recordo al bebe y llevo una mano a su vientre. Sonrio casi dormida. Nuevamente intento abrir los ojos por completo y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama, en su casa ni con su novio. Estaba en una habitacion, en un hospital y sola. Donde estaba el?

Empezo a recordar. La llamada de Angela. Su ataque de panico. El desconcierto de el. Su casi huida. La declaracion de separacion de el. Los agentes en la puerta... Max.

Las lagrimas se le cayeron sin que pudiera evitarlas. Lo habia hecho sin pensar. Se dejo llevar por el miedo visceral de ser atrapada en un juego cruel de amor y abandono. Como lo hizo el. Max Keenan. Ahora estaba muerto. Seeley se habia ido con el bebe y ella volvia a enfrentar sus mayores miedos. La soledad y el desamor. Siguio llorando por la muerte de su padre, por sentirse otra vez abandonada, por haber rechazado a un hombre que si la amaba y por el hijo nonato que solo la tenia a ella a partir de ese momento. Volvio a quedarse dormida.

...

Seeley estaba en el laboratorio clinico esperando los resultados de los examenes practicados tanto al niño como a su madre. Angela se habia llevado a Parker con ella y el le agradecio con un abrazo muy fuerte que casi hace salir de sus orbitas los ojos de Jack Hodgings. Apreciaba a Seeley y queria mucho a Temperance pero ni aun asi le iba a permitir que apachurre con total confianza a su futura esposa.

\- Ejem... como que todavia estoy aqui parado- dijo Hodgings con Parker en brazos, tratando de hacer entrar en razones a Booth para que suelte a Angela.

\- Prestamela un rato chico bicho- dijo llevandosela y cogiendola de los hombros- te la devielvo en cuanto pueda.

\- Claro... porque no?- dijo en el colmo de los celos viendolos desaparecer fuera del hospital -Que me dices amigo? Tu padre se cree la nueva version de casanova? O me estoy precupando por nada?

\- Nada - le dijo el bebe cogiendo su gafete del Jeffersonian - Mama!

\- Si. Tu madre tiene uno tambien- se dio cuenta y lo miro sorprendido - diez meses y relacionas conceptos de situaciones e imagenes? A ver- se señalo a si mismo en el gafete - quien es?

\- Tu - le dijo sonriendole con sus ojitos pardos fijos en las asombradas pupilas celestes del cientifico. El esperaba que dijera "tio" " jack" o incluso que repitiera "mama" relacionando la tarjeta con Temperance pero esto... sonrie con el niño. Acaba de encontrar su proximo experimento cientifico.

En la puerta de entrada Booth le contaba a Angela lo que habia pasado antes de que ella apareciera en su casa.

\- Pero tigre te dije que la dejaras irse! Ahora creera que eres tu quien no desea seguir con la relacion! Tienes que convencerla de lo contrario!

\- Debo seguir mis instintos Angela- le dijo mirando la vida que continuaba por la calle - y siento que debo...

\- Irte? Dejarla sola con el bebe? Ser solo padre de su hijo?- le dijo mirandolo a los ojos con algo de rabia.

\- Tengo que hacerlo Angela. Se que no lo entenderas cuando te lo diga pero es lo que debo hacer. No lo hice antes porque pense que estabamos bien asi pero no es cierto- tomo aire y respiro antes de hablar - voy a proponerle matrimonio a Temperance Brennan. No porque Jack lo hizo contigo sino porque es lo correcto. Yo la amo y se que ella me ama. Me lo ha dicho, me lo ha demostrado y la mayor prueba es que me va a dar el hijo que ella juro jamas tener y mucho menos concebir. Quiza me rechace y huya. Soy consiente de eso. Ahi ingresa a tallar tu consejo. Esperare a que vuelva. A que me extrañe y valore. Y cuando lo haga sera para siempre...

Un sollozo le corto la inspiracion. Angela estaba llorando. La habia conmovido su apasionado y romantico discurso. Era un cabeza dura pero tenia mucho, demasiado corazon. Ese era el hombre que su mejor amiga merecia y estaba inmensamente feliz por eso.

\- Lo siento no quise hacerte llorar. Tan malo es mi plan?- dijo algo inseguro.

\- Eres un idiota Seeley Joseph Booth! - le dijo riendo y llorando a la vez. Era un magnifico plan. Como se le podia ocurrir que no?- pero eres un idiota enamorado hasta los huesos de mi mejor amiga y te ayudare por eso.


	19. Chapter 19

Ella se sintio envuelta en un calido y estrecho abrazo. Sabia que estaba soñando y no queria despertar. Se aferro a ese abrazo como si fuera lo ultimo que importara sobre la tierra. Sintio que le daban besos suaves en el rostro pero se detuvieron abruptamente de un momento a otro, aunque no asi el abrazo. Seguia entre sus brazos. Ella penso que ya estaba despertando y no queria abrir los ojos. Queria seguir en el sueño con el a su lado. Como si nunca se hubiera marchado. Como si ella nunca hubiera intentado dejarlo.

El se detuvo y dejo de besarla porque sintio en los labios la sal de sus lagrimas y penso que ella no queria que siguiera pero no podia dejar de abrazarla y cuando ella lo estrecho mas fuerte no entendio el porque de su llanto. Estaba claro que no queria soltarlo. Porque lloraba entonces? El bajo la mirada y la vio llorar con los ojos cerrados y apretados como si no quisiera abrirlos mas.

\- No llores por favor... no voy a hacerte ningun reproche. Estamos aqui. Juntos. No voy a dejarte.

\- Ojala no te hubieras ido- dijo ella totalmente convencida de que seguia soñando - yo no queria terminar contigo, solo estaba asustada. Estupidamente asustada porque Angela se casaba y yo jamas pense que ella lo haria porque es como yo... no quiero casarme solo por el bebe.

\- No vamos a hacer nada que tu no quieras. Solo calmate y duerme. Estare aqui contigo. Siempre.

\- Quiero que vuelvas! Quiero que te quedes conmigo! Eres el unico con quien podria considerar la idea de casarme... pero porque te amo.

\- Tu... si te casarias conmigo?

\- Estoy cansada. Solo quiero dormir en tus brazos y que no me sueltes nunca...

...

Temperance desperto tranquila y descansada. Abrio los ojos y se vio recostada en el hombro de Seeley en la habitacion del hospital. El tambien estaba dormido y la abrazaba. No habia sido un sueño.

\- Seeley... despierta. Despierta!

El abrio los ojos al sentirse sacudido en medio del sueño. La miro y sonrio. Estaba tranquila. Le cogio el rostro acaricisndo con ternura su mejilla y la beso. Ella entendio que no habia sido un sueño y le correspondio. Sabia que habia una pregunta flotando en el aire pero ella sabia cual seria su respuesta.

\- Te amo - le dijo ella sonriendo entre besos.

\- Yo tambien te amo. Mas que a nada en esta vida.

\- Vas a decirme o pedirme algo?

\- Ehhh... tengo que decirte algo - dijo mirandola serio - por favor no me interrumpas y dejame terminar.

\- Esta bien - dijo sentandose en la cama - te escucho.

\- Antes de decirtelo, te sientes bien? Estas tranquila? Calmada?

\- Solo dilo de una vez Seeley Booth! - le decia ella impaciente. Queria que se lo preguntara de una vez para decirle que si. Que solo le diria si a el.

Booth tomo aire y se sento a su lado. Tomo su mano y jugueteo un rato con ella. No sabia como empezar a decirlo. No era facil.

\- Ayer, cuando vinieron los agentes, iban a darte una noticia acerca de tu padre...

\- Se que esta muerto - dijo ella entristeciendose de pronto - venian a decirme que encontraron su cuerpo en sabe Dios donde.

Booth volvio a tomar aire y se paso la mano por el cabello, rascandose la nuca con nerviosismo. Ella se desconcerto. Si Max estaba muerto, para que tanto drama?

\- Maxwell Keenan no esta muerto. Esta en la carceleta del Hoover en el FBI. Asesino al subdirector Stark hace dos dias y se entrego a la policia. Dice que lo hizo en defensa propia. Que Stark amenazo con matar a sus hijos Russell Brennan y Temperance Brennan. La unica forma de que pueda salir siquiera con una fianza altisima y sin que lo maten con la inyeccion letal es que... - respiro hondo y prosiguio - que corroboren su declaracion de defensa propia. Ha pedido que el Jeffersonian se haga cargo de la investigacion forense y el FBI de la investigacion legal. Nos ha pedido a los dos. Por nombre y apellido.

\- Mi padre... esta vivo?! - dice sin poder creerlo. Por un momento hasta deseo abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo queria a pesar de todo, pero ahora... asesinando al Subdirector del FBI?

\- Tranquila. Le he dicho a Cullen que el caso es demasiado personal y cercano y que no lo tomaremos... si tu no quieres.

\- Quiero verlo! Quiero ver a ese malnacido ladron, asesino y abusador y decirle todo lo que pienso de el en su maldita cara!

\- Abusador?! Te hizo algo?! - dijo cerrando los puños y apretando la mandibula.

\- Pero por supuesto que me hizo algo! Me abandono! Me hizo desconfiar de todo el que decia que me amaba! Me hizo encerrarme en mi misma y pensar que no merecia nada! Ni una familia! Ni amor! Nada!

...

Angela intentaba rescatar a Parker de las manos de Jack. Le habia hecho juegos con tarjetas de reconocimiento. Con fotos, imagenes y palabras. El bebe habia armado secuencias coherentes todas las veces y Jack se retorcia las manos con emocion. Ese niñito era su pasaporte al Nobel.

\- Jack ya deja de freirle el cerebro a la criatura! Dejalo jugar!

\- Pero si estamos jugando, no compañero?

\- Pake sueño - dijo bostezando y frotandose los ojos - Mami? Mami! MAAAAAMIIIIIIII!

Parker empezo a llorar al no ver a Temperance. La buscaba con la mirada de un lado a otro mientras grandes lagrimas caian de sus ojitos oscuros. La imagen le rompio el corazon a la buena de Angie. Lo cargo para consolarlo colocando su cabecita en su hombro y acariciando sus rizos dorados mientras se paseaba por la habitacion, meciendolo. El movimiento aconpasado y el sentirse protegido en el abrazo de la Tia Angela ademas de los agotadores juegos mentales de Tio Jack hicieron que el chiquitin bostezara hasta dormirse mientras llamaba a su mami cada vez mas bajito. Termino profundamente dormido y Angela lo llevo a la cuna que tenian preparada en su casa para el. Lo arropo y le puso un osito a su lado para que se sienta abrigado y regreso a la sala a enfrentarse con Jack Hodgings.

\- Te lo dire solo una vez. O dejas de utilizar al mini Booth para tus experimentos de frankestein o le digo a su padre lo que estas haciendo y aprendes a vivir con una bala en el cerebro. Y estoy hablando en serio Jack Stanley Hodgings III!

...

El Subdirector Cullen intentaba detener a Temperance Brennan. Le explicaba, argumentaba, recordaba, indicaba y por poco y amenazaba para que no ingrese a la carceleta a destrozar a Max Keenan. Solo le quedo el chantaje y esperaba que funcionara porque era su ultima opcion.

\- Si le hace algo a Maxwell Keenan los separo inmediatamente del departamento de investigaciones del FBI y ademas despido al padre de su hijo!

\- Usted no puede hacer eso! - dijo metiendole la cara por los ojos y señalandolo con el dedo indice.

\- Y usted no puede maltratar a un sospechoso bajo ninguna circunstancia!- le dijo sosteniendole la mirada. Booth separo a Temperance de Cullen y le pidio que esperara un minuto afuera.

\- Pero...!

\- Solo un minuto Tempe! Por favor! - le dijo en actitud conciliadora y la saco de la oficina - calmate un momento antes que hagas que nos despidan a los dos! Piensa en Parker y en Joseph por un minuto!- la cogio de los hombros- me importa mas tu tranquilidad que cualquier otra cosa pero pon de tu parte, por Dios santo!

\- Un minuto Seeley! Luego entrare...

\- Esperaras a que entre contigo y sin peros. Esa es la condicion. O nos iremos de aqui ahora mismo!

\- Esta bien! - dijo gritandole a la cara y con los ojos verdes centellandole de ira contenida - pero te apuraras! No pienso esperarte todo el dia!

\- Me esperaras el tiempo necesario! Confias en mi?- le dijo cogiendole las manos.

\- Si confio en ti - dijo mas calmada y tratando de serenarse - pero no me hagas esperar mas de lo necesario.

Samuel T. Cullen miraba por las persianas de la ventana de su oficina como Seeley domaba a su fiera. "Eso si que es increible! Por un momento crei que iba a golpearme o a pasarme por encima para llegar hasta Max. Menudo caracter el de la Dra. Brennan! Y Seeley? Se ve que tiene la paciencia y tino necesario para centrarla cuando lo necesita. Aunque tambien he visto que cuando el se arrebata, ella lo ataja con razonamiento y palabras tecnicas. Son una pareja imposible pero funcional... como me hacen recordar a alguien - piensa con una sonrisita socarrona. Seeley entra a la oficina.

\- Señor lo siento mucho. Temperance esta muy alterada con el asunto de su padre y espero que pueda comprender su situacion.

\- Comprendo perfectamente y admiro su disposicion y compromiso al apoyarla Seeley. Aunque tambien entenderas que no voy a dejarla pasar a la carceleta donde esta Max Keenan. Uno, porque se que me expongo a que desmaye de un puñetazo a mi sospechoso. Dos, no voy a arriesgarme a una emergencia medica si por algun motivo emocional la Dra. Brennan necesita ser internada en el hospital. Tres, no quiero mas problemas por su causa en el FBI y el Jeffersonian y Cuatro Max Keenan es un amigo muy cercano y no le voy a mandar a la hija para que lo destroce sin darle la oportunidad que le explique que fue lo que ocurrio para abandonarla a los quince años.


	20. Chapter 20

**Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto para la actualizacion de esta historia. Problemas graves de salud me tuvieron un poco alejada de mis historias en hiatus pero aui estamos retomando nuevamente. Mis mas sinceras disculpas a los que siguen esta historia y las demas que tengo. Seguiremos actualizando semanalmente.**

 **Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos =)**

* * *

Jack Hodgings juega con Parker en el jardin. Acaba de comprobar que el chiquitin tiene un IQ de 140. Un poco mas y supera a su madre adoptiva. Angela lo supervisa desde el ventanal de la sala. "Te mato si lo utilizas como rata de laboratorio. Eres perfectamente consiente de que por esa razon, Booth casi despedaza a Holthon y ahora esta en la carcel. Ademas es tu sobrino y su padre te abriria en canal como trucha de rio si se entera de lo que intentas hacer con la criatura, ademas de que Temperance Brennan te tendria con mucho gusto en su mesa de disecciones"

\- Todo en orden, cariño? - le dice con un velado tono de advertencia cuando ve que saca unas tarjetas con imagenes del bolsillo de su chaqueta - ya te dije que no le frias el cerebro a la criatura...

\- Quiero que veas esto, Angie - dice sacando una tarjeta con la imagen de Seeley mostrandosela al bebe.

\- Papa! Seeley. Agente - dice Parker sin esfuerzo cogiendo la tarjeta y sonriendo.

\- Que rayos, Jack? - Angela esta con los ojos desorbitados - Maldita sea! Tiene solo diez meses!

\- Casi once - sonrie Jack con todos los dientes en hilera - y observa.

Saca otra tarjeta con el rostro de Temperance y se la entrega a Parker. Este la toma con la otra mano y rie con gorjeos de bebe.

\- Mama! Temperance. Huesos - la busca con la mirada - Ma? Mama?

\- Ya viene pequeñin - dice Angela cogiendolo en brazos - a ver, quien soy yo?

\- Tia Angela. Craneo. Arte - dice el bebe mirando a todos lados y volviendo sus ojillos marrones hacia Angela, grito con todas sus fuerzas - quiero a mi mami! - Angela se sorprendio de la firmeza del pequeño tigre que reclamaba a Temperance imperativamente.

\- Sera mejor que llames a Temperance y a Seeley - le dice Jack acercandole el telefono movil a su novia - los genios somos muy exigentes.

...

Temperance esta recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados e intenta dormir pero sin exito. Esta furiosa y Seeley lo sabe bien. Es consiente de que tal descarga de adrenalina activara de inmediato la pequeña vida que crece en su vientre e intenta respirar adentro y hondo para calmarse. Solo le basta recordar el rostro de Max para enfurecer otra vez y arroja un portarretrato de plata desde la mesita auxiliar hasta la puerta rompiendose en mil pedazos al contacto con la madera. Seeley aparece de inmediato en la habitacion. Esta yendo demasiado lejos y debe calmarse.

\- Temperance... - se acerca a ella que tiene el rostro hundido en la almohada mientras se encuentra tendida de lado en su cama. La abraza y espera que lo aleje, que se resista y lo aparte de un solo empellon, asi que se sorprende hasta lo sumo cuando ella se aferra a su abrazo y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente entre sus brazos - aqui estoy preciosa. No me ire. Estoy aqui para ti.

\- Porque tuvieron que dejarme?! Porque se fueron asi?! Ni una nota! Ni una explicacion! Todos se van... todos... hasta tu te iras algun dia - dijo llorando a lagrima viva en sus brazos.

\- Tienes razon... tambien me ire - le respondio apartandose un poco y mirandola a los ojos. Ella se quedo en blanco con su respuesta. Le acababa de decir que jamas se iria de su lado y ahora, le confirmaba que si se iria? Hasta dejo de llorar de golpe. Habia escuchado bien? - y Parker y Joseph... todos nos iremos... hasta tu misma.

\- No... no estas hablando con coherencia - le dijo ella algo confundida - no te estoy entendiendo... - en un momento el miedo y la angustia se hicieron reales nuevamente - vas a dejarme? Te llevaras a Parker? - puso las manos en su vientre mirandolo con miedo - me.. me quitaras a Joseph?

Booth suspiro un poco cansado pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Sabia que estaba tan empecinada en ese tren de pensamientos negativos y funestos que solo un choque podria sacarla de ese estado y muy a su pesar, tuvo que hacerlo. Le dio un beso en la frente y la estrecho entre sus brazos meciendola como a un niño pequeño.

\- Solo me ire de tu lado de una manera...

\- Cuando te aburras y te canse totalmente... - dijo llorando nuevamente sobre su pecho - solo te pido que me dejes ver a mis hijos los fines de semana...

\- Ay Temperance... solo me ire estando MUERTO. Entendiste? Solo muerto me iria de tu lado. Asi me alejes, me corras de la casa, te molestes conmigo, desconfies de mi amor, te asuste sentir que amas nuevamente, te sientas vulnerable y debil, huyas al ultimo lugar del mundo, te buscare, te encontrare y te traere de nuevo a tu vida, a tus amigos, a tu casa, a tu familia, a tus hijos... y a mi.

Ella se da cuenta que ya no necesita correr ni esconderse, ya no necesita sobrevivir. El esta dispuesto a quedarse despues de ver sus explosiones de colera, sus arranques de ira, su miedo irracional, sus arrebatos de escape y fuga. Ha visto casi lo peor de su alma y sigue ahi, a su lado. La ama.

\- Yo... no pense que alguien podria sentir todo eso por mi - se sincero de golpe con el padre de sus hijos - ni siquiera mis padres me quisieron asi... - se iba calmando poco a poco. El pequeño feto habia estado inactivo mientras ella iba del pico de la ira hasta una tranquilidad acogedora en los brazos de el, pero decidio hacerle saber a su madre que no le gustaban tales reacciones y pateo una de sus costillas - AUCH! - grito ella encogiendose de dolor por la punzada repentina que la dejo sin aire un momento.

\- Tempe que ocurre?! - le dijo Booth al escuchar su grito y sentirla tensa. Levanto su rostro y tenia los ojos cerrados ademas de que respiraba por la boca muy rapidamente intentando ingresar aire a sus pulmones - te llevare al hospital ahora mismo! - dijo cargandola de la cama y cogiendo las llaves al vuelo.

\- Joseph... pateo... mi costilla - dijo entrecortadamente mientras el oxigeno ingresaba nuevamente a sus pulmones e iba serenandose lentamente - me quito el aire.

\- Ah si?! - dijo sentandose con ella en el sillon y manteniendola en su regazo acaricio la ya no tan pequeña pancita de su novia - tenemos el caracter de mama, eh?

Ella lo miro con cara de "No te pases de listo" mientras terminaba de regularizar su respiracion. El queria asegurarse que la ida al hospital no era necesaria.

\- Ya te sientes mejor? No quieres arrancarme la cabeza o patearme en el piso?

\- Eres un exagerado...

\- YO?! Yo soy el exagerado?! - dijo mirandola incredulo y riendo de pura sorpresa - esta decidido. Solo Joseph y nada mas. No voy a sobrevivir este embarazo.

\- Quiero tener una niña despues - dijo ella mirandolo inocentemente como si no hubiera roto ni un plato - no dejare que te hagas la vasectomia.

\- Y como sabes que pensaba hacerlo? - la miro sorprendido nuevamente. Eso de la telepatia era una broma, no? - hable dormido?

\- No, mas bien el que hablo fue Hodgings - dijo ella recordando la conversacion de unos dias atras. Le dio un beso suave en los labios quedandose asi un rato, saboreando un momento de intimidad con el - se que soy complicada Seeley y casi imposible ahora con las hormonas alteradas por el embarazo. La gonadotropina, el estrogeno, la oxitocina, la setotonina hacen una mala combinacion.

\- Muy mala te dire - dijo el intentando bromear pero vio que ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada - Oh no Tempe! Solo estaba bromeando! No te pongas asi, por favor... lo siento mucho.

Levanto su rostro con dos dedos pero en vez de una mirada llena de lagrimas se encontro con que estaba reprimiendo la risa a duras penas.

\- Caiste... - dijo en medio de una sonora carcajada - creo que aprendi a hacer una broma.

\- Y tenias que empezar con una broma pesada...

El sonido del movil de Brennan los saco de su momento intimo. Booth lo cogio de la mesita de centro y contesto.

\- Booth.

\- Papa! Quiero a mi mami! Mi mami!

Seeley se quedo estupefacto con el movil en la mano. Su hijo de casi once meses le decia en voz clara, audible y bastante autoritaria que queria a su madre. Ahora.

\- Pa... Parker? - alcanzo a decir antes de que Temperance le quitara el telefono algo asustada por la expresion en su rostro. Estaba palido y tenia la mirada fija en la cafetera sin motivo alguno. Eso no era bueno para nada.

\- Alo? Habla Brennan.

\- Mamiiii! Ven mami! Soy Parker.

\- Parker?! - ahora entendia el desconcierto de su marido. El la miraba mientras conversaba con un niño que no llegaba al año de edad - Quieres que vaya por ti a la casa de Angela?!

\- Si mami! Ven! Mama. Temperance. Huesos.

Temperance trago en seco. Jack Stanley Hodgings III ya se habia dado cuenta del potencial del bebe y de su elevadisimo IQ. Si habian metido a Holthon a la carcel, a Jack le esperaria el hospital... o la morgue, dependiendo del grado de pruebas que le hubiera hecho a su hijo. Se bajo del sillon. Cogio su cartera con las llaves en una mano y a Seeley con la otra. El hombre se limito a seguirla mientras se rascaba la nuca todavia estupefacto. Tempe si sabia que hacer. Volvio a la llamada en curso y suavizo su tono de voz para hacer lo que tenia en mente.

\- Voy en este mismo momento, bebe. Dile a tu Tio Jack esto...

\- Jack. Experimentos. Parker. Golpe. Huesos. Hospital - repitio Parker mirando a su pelirrojo tio que paso saliva al oir el mensajito enviado por la madre del infante.


	21. Chapter 21

Temperance esta muy comoda y relajada abrazando a su bebe que esta a punto de dormirse. Sus rizos color oro estan quietos y pegados a su madre en un abrazo protector y reconfortante. Ella le acaricia el dorado cabello y ve que sus ojitos pardos luchan por mantenerse abiertos pero el cansancio lo vence y cierra los ojos sonriendo a ese rostro tan familiar y querido para el. Bosteza. Cada vez que hace dormir a Parker de esa manera, ella tambien termina sucumbiendo al sueño y por lo visto Joseph tambien se ha dormido pues no patea ni se mueve en su vientre. Se acomoda en la camacuna del niño y cierra los ojos. Quiere olvidarse de todo por un momento y disfrutar de esos instantes de paz y tranquilidad con sus bebes.

Seeley contempla la escena desde la puerta de la habitacion de su primogenito y sonrie. Quisiera que ella tuviera mas momentos asi. Tranquila y reposada, sin crimenes, sin desgracias, sin traumas familiares, sin llamadas inoportunas de sus internos. Suspira y mueve la cabeza. A pesar de todo esa es su vida y aunque no pueda detener la voragine de acontecimientos funestos en los que se mueven constantemente, va a cuidar ese momento fugaz de felicidad y descanso que disfruta con sus hijos

Recuerda que debe llamar a Angela para ver como sigue Jack. Es verdad que estaba enfadado con el chico bicho pero al ver como lo dejo Temperance le dio lastima y decidio levantar en vilo a su mujer para que Angela no se quedara viuda. Un ojo morado y dos dientes menos no matan a nadie pero si te golpea una madre furica experta en artes marciales y ademas se llama Temperance Brennan, pues entonces podias darte por muerto asi la mujer en cuestion tenga casi cinco meses de gestacion.

\- Aaaaay! - gime Jack mientras Angela le aplica tintura de yodo en el ojo morado - voy a perder ese ojo!

\- Lo que ibas a perder era la vida si Seeley no carga a Temperance y la saca de la casa - le dice ella continuando con la curacion - te lo dije Jack Stanley! Pero como siempre prefieres hacerlo a tu modo! La criatura es excepcional pero no es tu conejilo de indias y como te le vuelvas a acercar sere yo quien te asesine con mis propias manos!

\- Ese niño era mi pase al nobel... - dice resignado.

\- Era tu pase a la morgue del Jeffersonian y a la mesa de diseccion de Temperance, no te das cuenta? Tempe y Seeley quieren que sea un niño normal!

\- No se pide ser un genio! Solo se nace asi! Y Parker esta en camino a ser uno!

\- Si fuera nuestro hijo, harias lo mismo con el? Dejarias que alguien haga con nuestro bebe lo que tu pensabas hacer con Parker?

\- Ni que fuera a convertirlo en un monstruo! Solo queria explotar su potencial en beneficio suyo! Pero tienes razon - dice con las manos en actitud conciliadora - me extralimite con la confianza que nos dieron nuestros amigos y bien merecida tengo la paliza que me dio la Dra. B... como voy a hacer para recuperar su confianza?

\- Ay Jack... - suspira su prometida moviendo la cabeza. Incluso ella teme por su amistad con Temperance a raiz de este incidente - creo que sera mejor dejar que las cosas se enfrien y luego ir a presentar nuestras disculpas a su casa. Mañana iremos a la hora del almuerzo llevando todo y si me ponen el pollo de sombrero, te juro que si necesitaras un hospital esta vez.

...

Lance esta practicando tiro en las instalaciones del Hoover con la pistola que Seeley le regalo. Con las orejeras, los lentes y disparando sin miedo al objetivo, ha mejorado bastante desde la primera vez que lo hizo pues no podia dejar de cerrar los ojos por instinto de conservacion. Vacia la cacerina y oprime el boton para que el objetivo llegue hasta sus manos. Lo mira y sonrie. Puntuacion perfecta en cabeza y corazon.

"Booth estaria orgulloso" piensa el joven psicologo mientras dobla el objetivo para llevarlo como prueba y mostrarselo a su amigo cuando regrese de sus vacaciones. Deja los implementos de tiro y sale del area. Ve a Harris venir hacia el y tuerce la sonrisa en una mueca. Eso solo significa problemas.

\- Sweets! Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Booth?!

\- En California. Por lo que se, salio de vacaciones con su pareja.

\- Dilo sin verguenza, chico - dice Harris con una sonrisa malintencionada - todos sabemos que el hijo que va a tener su "compañera" es de el. Incluso fui con Sully a la casa de la Dra. Brennan y el estaba muy campante en pijama.

\- Fuiste a la casa de la Dra. Brennan? Cuando? - pregunta Lance extrañado pues ninguno de sus amigos le menciono algo.

\- Ayer. Fuimos a decirle que su padre asesino a uno de los jefes del FBI pero Sully fue muy directo para informarselo y se desmayo de la impresion - Harris pone una cara de malestar y preocupacion - Booth estaba desesperado y yo queria matar al idiota de Sullivan. Pense que lo sabias y queria ir a disculparme con ellos.

\- Que su padre que?! - dijo Lance consternado.

\- Oye chico tu eres su loquero! Acaso no sabes que su padre es Maxwell Keenan, el mejor ladron de guante blanco de hace diez años y ahora asesino convicto y confeso de Kirby?!

Lance no termina de escuchar a Harris pues corre hasta su oficina para sacar las llaves de la SUV de Seeley que ha sido asignada a el por el tiempo de vacaciones del agente para ir como bolido a verlos y saber como estan. Como el asensor estaba ocupado, sube por las escaleras de servicio, topandose frente a frente con Samuel Cullen que bajaba junto con un hombre mayor de penetrantes ojos azules.

\- Porque tanta prisa Dr. Sweets? - le dice Cullen deteniendo su paso.

\- Acabo de enterarme de un incidente menor que les ocurrio a unos amigos y quiero ir a verlos cuanto antes - dice omitiendo la identidad de sus amigos por obvias razones - que tenga buen dia.

\- No vaya a la casa de la Dra. Brennan hasta mañana Dr. Sweets - le dice retomando su descenso con el hombre de ojos azules - va a estar muy ocupada el dia de hoy.

\- Entiendo... - dice Sweets al reparar en las facciones del acompañante de Cullen - solo una cosa mas.

\- Si Dr. Sweets? - le dice Samuel Cullen con impaciencia.

\- Ella estuvo hospitalizada ayer por una fuerte impresion al recibir una noticia relacionada con su padre - dice mirando al hombre de ojos azules - no tengo que recordarle que tiene cinco meses de gestacion y un bebe que no cumple el año. Le pediria que fuera muy sutil si va a visitarla.

\- Con que derecho se toma esas atribuciones Dr. Sweets? Eso lo espero de Seeley no de usted... - Cullen sonrie sarcastico al joven. Sabe que le tiene mucho cariño a la bella doctora, incluso se arriesgaria a diagnosticar un leve edipo.

\- Soy su psicologo y ademas soy su amigo - dijo jugandose el puesto - me preocupo por ella profesional y personalmente.

\- Tranquilo muchacho - le dice el hombre mayor sonriendo de lado y esa sonrisa le confirma a Lance frente a quien esta - no le pasara nada a tu amiga. Seremos muy lo prometo.

...

Jack se siente mucho mejor fisicamente pero una plasta internamente. No puede creer que se haya dejado llevar por el afan de un premio o el reconocimiento y por ese mismo motivo estuviera practicamente adiestrando al bebe de sus amigos como un insensible cientifico loco. Casi al mismo nivel de Holthon. Se siente un miserable.

Angela ingresa a su habitacion y lo ve tremendamente arrepentido. Le lleva las pastillas para el dolor y la inflamacion junto con un vaso de agua. Se sienta a su lado calladamente y empieza a preparar su toma. Jack rompe el silencio.

\- No quiero perder la amistad de Temperance ni de Seeley, Angie... - se lamenta el entomologo mientras su futura esposa le coloca el vaso con agua en las manos - que voy a hacer?

\- Disculparte y aceptar una golpiza mas, esta vez de parte del padre de Parker - le dice Angela pasandole las pastillas - vas a estar tan drogado con todo este arsenal de medicamentos que ni vas a sentir como Booth te destroza los huesos.

...

Unos golpes en la puerta despiertan a Seeley. Ve que Temperance esta dormida a su lado con Parker entre sus brazos y no se ha dado por enterada de que llaman a la puerta ya que tiene un sueño profundo producto de los desgastes del dia y del embarazo mismo. Ve el reloj 6:30 pm. No es muy tarde y podria ir a verificar quien toca con insistencia pero suavemente a su puerta. Por precaucion se guarda el arma a la espalda, en el elastico del pantalon de dormir y sale a confrontar a quien se encuentre en el pasillo.

Se asoma por la mirilla de seguridad y no puede creerlo e incluso se frota los ojos con ambas manos para no equivocarse de rostro y vuelve a mirar. Es su jefe Samuel Cullen, tocando a su puerta y parado en el pasadiso de entrada con otro hombre que no logra distinguir muy bien ya que esta fuera del area de vision de la mirilla. Piensa si abrir o no. Total esta fuera del trabajo y fuera del horario ya que estaba de vacaciones antes de lo de Max...

Cullen vuelve a tocar y Booth se pasa la mano por la cara para terminar de despertar. Decide abrir la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes, Seeley... - sonrie Cullen extendiendole la mano - disculpa que interrumpa tus merecidas vacaciones. Creo que te desperte, lo siento.

\- Estaba descansando - dice Seeley mirando al hombre que acompaña a su jefe. Es la version mayor de Russell Brennan. "Diablos, es Max!" Piensa Seeley fijando la mirada en los ojos azules del hombre - imagino que debe ser muy importante para que venga en persona hasta aqui.

\- La verdad es de suma urgencia - dice su jefe sonriendo - nos invitas a pasar?

\- Y el señor, es...? - dice sin dejarlos ingresar a la casa de Temperance.

\- Tu suegro - le dice el hombre sonriendo como un venerable anciano y extendiendole amigablemente la mano - Maxwell Keenan o Matthew Brennan como prefieras.

\- Señor... - dice Booth apretando los puños y tomando aire - este hombre es un asesino y usted lo trae a mi casa!

\- En realidad es la casa de la Dra. Brennan o no, Seeley? - le dice Samuel dandole un golpe bajo - mira yo no quiero provocar un escandalo y menos afectar a Temperance. Se que ella no quiere hablar con Max pero quizas tu podrias escucharlo.

\- Usted lo saco de la carcel! - dice Booth intentando controlarse - para hablar conmigo?!

\- Hijo - le dice Max adelantandose - Tempe me odia por lo que le hice y no la culpo pero necesito explicarte porque lo hice. Solo quiero que me escuches y luego sacaras tis conclusiones. Dale una oportunidad a este viejo enfermo, por favor.

\- No voy a traicionar a mi mujer por este criminal! - grita Seeley ya sin poder controlarse. Trata de respirar y pasa saliva para serenarse. En el fondo si desea escuchar la version de Max pero esta tan sorprendido y ofuscado que solo desea que salgan de su vista - le pido con todo el respeto que me merece Jefe, que se retiren de aqui.

\- Por favor hijo, quieres que te ruegue? Se que amas a mi hija y que todo esto le afecta, se que estuvo en el hospital ayer por eso no vengo a buscarla a ella, sino a ti.

\- Me va a confesar porque mato al subdirector Stark? - dice cruzando los brazos - o va a decirme porque Christine Brennan esta muerta?

\- Si quieres saberlo, te lo dire - le afirma el hombre - pero dejanos pasar por favor.

\- Quiero que entienda una cosa - le dice Booth acercandose a su suegro con ira contenida - si ella lo ve aqui, lo va a destrozar. Ya le dio una paliza a uno de los cientificos del Jeffersonian hace unas horas y se altero demasiado. Esta embarazada y no voy a arriesgarla a ella o a mi hijo!

\- Que sugieres Seeley? - dice Cullen. Conociendo a su subalterno sabe que ya acepto hablar con Max pero no sera en su casa - donde te esperamos?

\- Hoy no - dice pasandose una mano por la cara - Temperance y yo hemos pasado por mucho hoy dia. Mañana ire al Hoover y lo escuchare. No he dicho que voy a creerle! - levanta la voz al ver la cara de felicidad del hombre de ojos azules. La misma expresion de ella cuando se alegra - solo voy a escuchar lo que tenga que decir y me ire. Nada mas. No voy a abogar por usted ante ella ni a hacerla cambiar de opinion si no quiere verlo! Me escucho?

\- Gracias hijo! Gracias! Tienes un buen corazon detras de esa placa de policia! - le dice palmeamdole la espalda. Booth lo mira con rabia por la confianza - solo voy a pedirte una cosa por ahora.

\- No voy a decirle que estuvo aqui. Me mataria si lo hiciera - dice Seeley de mala gana.

\- Quiero verla...

\- QUE?! - dicen ambos hombres al mismo tiempo - estas loco Max?! - le dice Sam - bastante es que Seeley acepte hablar contigo sin romperte la cara de un puñetazo como para que le pidas eso!

\- Ella esta dormida, o me equivoco? - dice mirando a Seeley - por favor - le suplica Max con ojos lastimeros - no voy a hacer ruido solo quiero verla dormir un segundo y me ire tranquilo.

\- No! - dice Booth sintiendose mal por dentro - si despierta y te ve... voy a tener que llevarla nuevamente al hospital!

\- Por favor... soy su padre... - Max derrama unas lagrimas delante de su yerno y este se siente una basura completa - te lo suplico...

\- Maldita sea! - Booth da un puñetazo a la puerta. No puede dejarlo ir asi. Y si se muere de un infarto o por un ataque de ansiedad? Temperance lo mataria de todos modos - solo un segundo y te vas! Se largan los dos! Estoy en mi casa y quiero estar tranquilo! Y si! Es mi casa! - le grita a Cullen mirandolo a los ojos y señalandolo con el dedo indice - no tienen derecho a venir y arruinarme lo que me queda de cordura!

\- Tienes toda la razon, Seeley - dice Samuel serio - maximo que estoy cometiendo un delito del cual no has dicho nada.

\- Ni lo voy a decir - le confirma Seeley - siempre es bueno que un Jefe te deba un favor. Sobre todo uno tan grande... Max, entra detras de mi y no hagas ruido.

Seeley llega hasta la habitacion de Parker y comprueba que ambos siguien profundamente dormidos. Deja pasar a Max hasta el umbral de la puerta y ve como el hombre se emociona hasta las lagrimas al ver a su hija y al bebe. Traga saliva y despues de un momento le pone la mano en el hombro para indicarle que su tiempo termino. Ambos salen de la habitacion y en la sala Max se aclara la garganta.

\- Yo amaba a su madre, mas de lo que puedas imaginar. Ella... se parece mucho a mi Christine. El niño, como se llama?

\- Parker - le dice Seeley aun si saber si debe aclarar o no su filiacion - tiene once meses.

\- Y cuanto tiempo de embarazo tiene Tempe? - dice sacando cuentas.

\- Cinco meses casi - le dice conduciendolo a la puerta - no fue planeado pero estamos felices con el. Temperance cree que sera otro varon. Se llamara Joseph si es asi.

\- Joseph? - dice Max intrigado.

\- Es mi segundo nombre - le aclara Booth llegando hasta la puerta de la entrada junto a su jefe - cumpli mi parte ahora quiero algo a cambio.

\- Quieres un ascenso? - le pregunta Cullen - estas a puertas de conseguir uno sin necesidad de chantajearme. Y se supone que no deberias saberlo.

\- Quiero que nos saque de este caso. A mi y a Temperance. El Jeffersonian tiene a Zack para cubrir el puesto de ella y a Harris para cubrir mi puesto. Eso o mañana no voy a ningun sitio que no sea a denunciarlo por complicidad de un asesino - le dice Seeley muy serio a su jefe que lo piensa un minuto.

\- Hecho. Estan liberados del caso y no por tu amenaza sino porque creo que ya ha sido suficiente de abusar de tu buen corazon ademas del estado delicado en el que se encuentra la Dra. Brennan.

\- Gracias por entenderlo. Mañana me comunicare con usted para indicarle a que hora sera la reunion.

\- Que reunion?

Temperance aparece en la puerta con Parker cargado y todavia dormido. Le parecio escuchar que Seeley hablaba con alguien y se oia molesto asi que decidio ir a ver que ocurria. Se envolvio en una bata de lana y con el niño envuelto dentro de la bata, salio a ver con quien, poco menos que discutia su marido.

\- Dra. Brennan, buenas noches - dice Cullen pasando saliva - disculpe que venga a su casa a molestarla.

\- De que reunion hablan? Seeley y yo estamos de vacaciones, no pueden venir a interrumpirnos asi como asi! - dice ella empezando a exaltarse - no puede ser que nos den un caso sin importarles nada!

\- Vino a decirnos que estamos liberados del caso Keenan - dice Seeley pensando a la velocidad de la luz - solo debo ir a entregar unos informes de protocolo mañana y continuaremos con las vacaciones, mi amor - le da un beso en la mejilla y la abraza - no es bueno que salgas asi con el niño en brazos, acabas de despertar... - al ver que bosteza decide jugarse el todo por el todo - por favor Jefe Cullen, mañana pasare por el Hoover para concluir con esto pero ahora necesitamos descansar.

\- Bien pensado Seeley. Buenas noches Dra. Brennan, mis saludos al chiquitin. Hasta mañana Seeley.

Cierran la puerta y Max aparece desde la escalera ascendente donde se escondio cuando su hija aparecio en la puerta.

\- Tiene el caracter de su madre - dice Max orgulloso - mi Christine era asi. Voluntariosa y arrogante pero tenia un gran corazon.

\- Fuiste un desalmado al manipular al chico asi - le dice Cullen moviendo la cabeza - como sabias que si llorabas te dejaria pasar?

\- Porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo - dice Max con una sonrisa - Temperance se caso con un hombre que tiene el mismo temperamento de su padre, por eso se que el muchacho me ayudara a recuperarla aunque el todavia no lo sabe.


End file.
